Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Tensions continue as Westeros prepares for war, yet more mysteries appear as strange new forces begin appearing across all the new lands, in addition, the return of Corypheus spells danger for many, especially as his plans begin to come to light, but only a handful know of his existence. Rated for general GOT issues, fans will know which ones.
1. Prologue: Michel de Chevin

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Prologue for the second story in my Game of Thrones-Dragon Age crossover series. Hope you enjoy it, just beware, as with all prologue characters, this chapter ends in their death.

Also, while obviously not at the start, since this starts right at the beginning of the year 299 AL (for Dragon Age calendar, 9:41 Dragon), some important characters ages will change, here they are:

Robb: 19-20  
Sansa: 16-17  
Arya: 14-15  
Bran: 13-14  
Rickon: 8-9  
Joffrey: 18-19  
Myrcella: 16-17  
Tommen: 13-14  
Gendry: 19-20  
Meera: 18-19  
Jojen: 15-16  
Talisa: 19-20  
Podrick: 16-17  
Shireen: 14-15  
Margaery: 19-20

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Prologue: Michel de Chevin**

The air was biting cold and the snow blew around rapidly, it had come out of nowhere, this blizzard. Still, undeterred, the man continued to trudge onwards. The man was relatively young, no more than thirty years of age, with slicked back blonde hair and brown eyes, he had pale skin and was clad in fine armour, the breastplate was purple featuring a lion's head in gold, the armour itself was mostly blue.

The man clutched his sword tightly as he looked around; but, determining that nothing was coming, he relaxed slightly.

' _If only they could see me now…how they would laugh.'_ He thought bitterly to himself. _'How the mighty Empress' Champion has fallen, his true heritage unmasked, a disgrace to the Chevalier's and now this, trudging through snow, chasing a rumour.'_

The man sighed sadly as he thought not. It probably wasn't quite like that, but he had no doubt it was close. His name was Michel de Chevin, An Orlesian Chevalier and Champion to Empress Celene. But that was the past, following some drastic and unfortunate events, it had been revealed that he was in fact Elf-Blooded, his mother being an Elf, his father human.

If that wasn't disgrace enough, he had lied about it, particularly during his training, breaking one of the rules of the Academie des Chevalier. Worse than that, he could no longer protect Celene and then there was the matter of the demon he had unleashed.

That was his greatest shame, in a matter of desperation and wild hope, he thought the demon could help him. But of course he forgot, with demon's there is always payback, it got him out of a dire situation, but in return, he had released it from its seal and now it was out wreaking havoc.

Then came the explosion and he found himself no longer in Orlais, no longer able to do his duty and protect Celene.

' _One thing is for certain, that demon didn't cause the explosion, even he doesn't have that much power.'_ Michel thought to himself. _'But what does? That will have to wait, until I hunt this demon down.'_

He had recovered to find himself in a land called Westeros. Specifically a place called White Harbour, in what they called the North. He had heard about some troubling incidents upon the road lately; incidents that were too coincidental for him to ignore.

He knew it to be the work of the demon he had unleashed, and so he went to hunt it. Now here he was, no better off than when he had started. It was then the blizzard suddenly got worse and Michel stopped, drawing his sword and squinting through the snow; this was no natural blizzard.

"I know it is you, show yourself, Demon!" He cried.

He was answered with cold laughter.

There was a beat of silence before the mocking voice spoke; Michel hadn't heard it in a while, but he still recognized it.

"Ahem, Choice Spirit." It said before continuing. "Well, well, Michel my friend, welcome, so delightful to see you again."

Michel glowered. "Enough, I am here to put an end to you."

More laughter. "Oh, such cruelty, it need not be this way…I am not the worst thing here, especially when it comes to cold and ice."

"Silence, show yourself and fight!"

There was indeed silence, but the Demon did not appear. Suddenly red hot pain lanced up Michel's side and he cried out. He was struck again and again before toppling. Staring in disbelief at the blood pooling from several wounds that weren't there mere moments ago.

"No…" He choked out.

"Foolish, picking a fight you can't possibly win." The voice said again. "It didn't have to be like this, but you made your choice."

Michel saw the familiar shadowy figure standing over with, a cold grin touching its colourless lips, before the figure raised his hand, energy gathering in his palm and Michel's world dissolved in blackness, everything vanishing at once.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Eddard I

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 1 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Dovahkin no unknown: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Yup, glad you enjoyed it, well, it should be pretty easy to guess, for any Dragon Age fan, who that demon was :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Eddard**

Within Winterfell, the capital of the North; Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, sighed. He was seated in his solar, reading over the various missives and letters over his desk. One was a reply from Stannis Baratheon, accepting his aid in the upcoming war; another was from the Tully's of Riverrun, his wife's family, confirming their allegiance to the North and by extension, Stannis.

They were united against the Iron Throne, against the false King Joffrey, who despite claiming the name Baratheon, was no true Baratheon, as Eddard had discovered.

' _Yet now we must enter war…however I cannot get directly involved yet. Not until Sansa is safe…and Arya.'_ He thought to himself; sighing sadly. _'Where could she be?'_

His whole family was safely back in Winterfell, with the exception of his two daughters; Arya had gone missing ever since the explosion which resulted in strange new lands and peoples appearing.

There was yet to be any sign of her; meanwhile Sansa was forced to remain behind in King's Landing. Officially as King Joffrey's betrothed, but in reality, a hostage.

Eddard sighed. _'We still need to save Sansa and find Arya; but that doesn't mean we won't help Stannis claim what is rightfully his. We can provide supplies, aid…'_

He shook his head; affairs of Westeros weren't the only thing that troubled him. There were things closer to home, not to mention things which had come in from the new lands, which caused him concern.

He sighed as he considered the issues at home that were affecting him and his family, their lands.

' _I still cannot believe this, bandits, upon our very doorstep, that they would be so brazen.'_ Ned thought to himself. _'Attacking and even kidnapping people, Howland's children nearly fell victim to them, luckily that Elf, Taren, saved them.'_

That was another issue that confused him, Taren. He wasn't quite sure what to do with the Elven man; he certainly seemed uncomfortable, out of place, in the castle. He even seemed surprised by the friendliness many people showed him. Ned sighed and considered what he knew about Taren.

Apart from his general appearance, not much; Taren was around the same age as Eddard's eldest son Robb. He had noticed some of the serving girls and young ladies in Winterfell seemed drawn to the Elven man, apparently attracted by his handsome appearance, with his blonde hair, grey eyes and such.

His ears were his most distinguishing features, a trait apparently shared by all Elves, although Ned was yet to meet another.

Ned thought for a moment. _'Then there are those marks on his face, the hostile armed group of Elves, many of them also have similar marks. Maybe…Maybe Taren is the key to communicating with the Elves. I can ask for his help, he can hopefully help us sort things out, without any risks of bloodshed or raised tempers.'_

He decided to talk to Taren and see if he could indeed help.

* * *

Later, Ned sighed as he walked through Winterfell, considering what Taren had told him. It seemed there were in fact two distinct groups of Elves. The four unarmed groups were known as City Elves, Elves from Thedas who lived in the human cities.

' _Yet they are treated appallingly, sequestered in places called alienages, which are little better than slums, forced to live in squalor.'_ He thought angrily. _'How anyone could treat them like that is just…Worse, the nobles there seemed to make a sport of harassing the young female Elves.'_

In addition to this however, he was worried about the other group, the Dalish Elves. A group of Elves who refused to surrender to human rule and live in the Wilds, they distrust and frequently clash with humans. Ned hoped to communicate with them and maintain the peace. Taren had readily agreed to help; it turned out he was Dalish too, explaining about the similar facial tattoos, called Vallaslin too.

While Taren helped with that, Ned determined to deal with the bandits. As such he was readying a force to go out and hunt them down, following the leads given by the Reed siblings. He was currently searching for Robb however, whom he intended to join them. He finally found him and paused, surprised. Robb was deeply engaged in conversation with the young woman Ned had noted on their way back to Winterfell.

She was around the same age as Robb, with long black hair and black eyes, tanned skin; she was clad in a plain brown dress. Ned thought for a moment, recalling the young woman's name was Talisa Maegyr, a healer from Volantis who had been helping when Robb was leading the army. She had returned with them, stating she wanted to keep an eye on her patients.

Still, Eddard knew time was of the essence, he approached Robb who turned to face him.

"Father…" Robb remarked at once, sounding strangely surprised.

Talisa bowed, Ned smiled and then spoke. "I am sorry to interrupt Robb; but I am about to lead a small campaign against the bandits here…I need you to come with me."

Robb nodded at once and looked towards Talisa.

She smiled. "I better check on my patients, I'm sure they'll appreciate your concern, my Lord."

Robb nodded and she left, Ned smiled gently, guessing that was what they were talking about when he saw them. Together he and Robb made their way to join the army. It did not take long to get ready and soon they were riding out, ready to follow the directions given to them by Meera and Jojen Reed.

True to their information, they hadn't gone too far; in fact, Winterfell was just out of sight on the horizon when they practically stumbled upon the bandit camp. After a moment of shock, both sides drew weapons and the fight began. A great difference in training and skill quickly put the battle in favour of the men from Winterfell and soon the bandits were dead, with the exception of their leader, who was now imprisoned.

Ned glared down at the man.

"I am still surprised, that men of your type would be so brazen." He remarked.

The bandit glared. "Spit on you, thinking you have the right to stop us from accomplishing our great work."

That surprised Ned. "Great work? You are bandits, you steal from people, harm them…Even threaten to rape female prisoners despite the ransom you would get. That is not great work, this is…"

"So you know those fools from before; straying where they don't belong. Our master will ensure the end for all who stand against him; the _choice_ is yours, stand against him and die, or surrender to him and live." The bandit spat.

Ned shook his head; this man was clearly crazy, after all if they truly had a master with such a plan, they'd be more organized. Soon things were set up and, at Ned's instruction; the bandit was beheaded by Robb, committing his first execution. It went well, quick, clean and proper.

Nonetheless, Ned knew what to expect and when he approached Robb, he saw Robb was trying to stop his hand shaking.

"Father I…" Robb began, noticing his father's approach.

Ned shook his head. "It's alright Robb, don't worry too much about it…If you're hand wasn't shaking from this, you'd have to be a monster."

Robb bit his lip, but nodded, seeming relieved. With that they began to make their return to Winterfell, Ned hoping for news on the issue regarding the Elves.

* * *

Ned was surprised as he sat in his solar later in the day. Taren had returned with remarkable news. It seemed that, thanks to his help, the Elves were gradually assimilating into the North and the people, surprised at how well treated they were. Some sought to join the Dalish clan; others surprisingly seemed to choose to remain servants.

Yet it was clear they were much better treated than in their old homes. Not only that work was already underway, particularly after Ned reached the decision, to create homes for the Elves, much better than squalid alienages. Taren also delivered news on the Dalish clan, known as Clan Lavellan, apparently their leader, known as a Keeper, agreed with Taren and soothing the tempers of the Hunters.

Tensions seemed to be easing and it looked like matters were finally settling down within the North.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Tyrion I

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 2 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked it, especially that part :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Well, there will be time enough for all that later.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, things aren't all good for the Elves in Westeros, the North is still wary, but accepting, that's as good as it gets I'm afraid.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Tyrion**

Tyrion Lannister sighed to himself as he sat; ignoring his father's pointed glare when he did so. He could scarcely believe things had come to this.

' _I thought once I was freed from the Vale and returned, things would calm down, at least there would be a chance for civility. But no, we're at war again.'_ He thought blandly.

He caught Jaime's eye, noting his brother seemed to share his thoughts; he was no doubt eager to return to King's Landing, but it looked like that wouldn't be the case. The rest of his father's bannermen and many within their army were present too.

His father spoke, calm as ever. "So it is true then, Stannis Baratheon has risen against us, against the throne, pressing his own claim to it…I assume he isn't alone?"  
The messenger who delivered the news bowed and replied. "No My Lord; it seems the North and Riverlands back him. We have just withdrawn many of our forces from the Riverlands too; they are already strengthening their defences now."

"Which means the forces of Gregor Clegane, occupying Harrenhal are cut off…for now." Tywin summarized.

Tyrion frowned. _'Leaving us in suspense again father; no doubt you already have a plan to get them out of that trap, no doubt you're already preparing for the battle to come.'_

His father didn't say anything for a while however; instead, he seemed to be considering something.

Finally his father seemed to decide and looked back at the messenger.

"So, we have Dragonstone rising up against us, along with the North are the Riverlands, who else?" He queried.

The messenger replied at once. "The Stormlands and the Reach also are raising their banners…but not to join Stannis Baratheon."

This drew some murmurs, Jaime snorted. "You don't mean that Renly thinks to…"

The messenger's expression revealed that this was just what had occurred. Both Renly and Stannis were aiming for the throne, each with their own armies, Right now, the only firm allies the throne had was the ones gathered here, in Casterly Rock.

Tyrion decided to speak up. "What about Dorne, the Vale, the Iron Islands, who do they declare for?"

"Nobody." The messenger replied hesitantly.

Tywin narrowed his eyes. "Nobody?"

The messenger nodded, explaining. "They are all staying neutral."

Tyrion sighed again, things were worse than he thought.

"My Lord!" Ser Harys Swyft burst out. "We must answer this at once; these traitors to our King must be put down immediately!"

Several others shouted approval, but Tyrion shook his head and spoke up.

"No, that is unwise!"

All eyes turned to him and he continued. "Yes, these matters are of concern, but we should be more concerned about these new lands."

He let that hang in the air for a moment.

Once he was certain he had their attention he continued.

"We don't know anything about these new lands that have appeared; nothing about their cultures, their people." He paused and then sighed. "We don't even know what their intentions are. For all we know, we start splintering and fighting amongst ourselves, these new lands take advantage of that. We set ourselves up for possible invasion."

There was silence after his words; he could see many of those who had previously been advocating war, were troubled. But then, to his dismay his father shook his head.

"No Tyrion, I am afraid it will not work." He said.

Tyrion turned to him. "Father?"

Tywin continued. "Negotiation is pointless, nobody will listen, there will be no peace through negotiations. Yes these new lands are of concern, but the only way to focus on and deal with them, is to be unified. That means crushing those who dare act against the rightful King."

Tyrion fought to suppress his displeasure; he could scarcely believe it. Even when he made the most sensible suggestion, his father somehow turned it against him for no apparent reason. Now here he was stuck being the only one to advocate for focusing on worries regarding the new lands, while everybody else was all prepared for battle; a battle that would be costly in more ways than one.

His father wasn't done yet; he then revealed some more news, surprising news.

"We have just heard from the capital. By some strange foolishness, my grandson has dismissed Ser Barristan Selmy from the Kingsguard and appointed Sandor Clegane as one of the Kingsguard." He remarked.

There were shocked gasps and murmurs around the table; many couldn't believe what they were hearing, it was clear they shared Tywin's opinion on this matter, Tyrion felt, for once, he and his father were on the same page.

Tywin shook his head. "As a result of this; Jaime, I suppose congratulations are in order, for your promotion to Lord Commander of the Kingsguard."

Jaime smirked and shook his head. "Thank you father."

His eyes said it all; he knew who was responsible for this, as did Tyrion, Cersei.

"Also, I have received word that I have been summoned to the capital; to become Hand of the King." Tywin then revealed; nobody said anything, seeing his disapproval. "It would seem the threat of what we face is lost on our dear King and his regent."

Tyrion couldn't help but grin when he heard this. "So, what happens now father, you and Jaime…?"

Tywin cut him off, giving him yet another shock. "Will be staying here; we are needed on the battlefield; they'll have to make do without their Lord Commander of the Kingsguard for now. In the meantime; I am sending you Tyrion, to act in my stead, as acting Hand of the King."

Tyrion froze; eyes wide in disbelief.

As it turned out, his father wasn't joking. Before long Tyrion found himself preparing to leave; dismissed while his father discussed Gregor's recent strange behaviour and the unknown stranger that was seen talking to him. The wild clans of the Vale that had joined him would be coming with him, as would his squire Podrick Payne and his trusty sellsword, Bronn.

He was also informed that he would be meeting with a mage, a man from one of these new lands, a place called Tevinter, who would help them when it came to dealing with issues from the new lands.

Tyrion only hoped that this would truly be the case.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, finally Tyrion joins the POV cast, looks like he's off to an interesting start and he'll be meeting a Dragon Age character soon, a Tevinter Mage.


	4. Varric I

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 3 of my crossover story, after the cliffhanger ending of the last story, I can reveal, he's alive, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Well, they're not likely to find out, I mean, do you honestly believe they'd be stupid enough to reveal that :) Well, we've not even got to King's Landing yet, so no comment on that. Why would she even need meet him, how would she meet him? It's not like he'd agree to see her.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, here you go :)  
UmbraVenator: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Varric**

' _I swear, either the Maker is winding me up, this all being just a dream in the Fade…Or I really am still alive.'_ Varric thought to himself.

It had been a close call; he had seen someone he thought dead, the ancient Tevinter Magister, corrupted by the Blight following his attempt to claim the Golden City of the Maker with six of his fellow Magisters, or so the Chantry tale said.

Varric shook his head. _'How is this possible, how can Corypheus be…how am I even alive?'_

He knew after all, the moment Corypheus saw him, he recognized Varric and that was bad. Varric was after all, one of the four who had been present in the first battle against Corypheus, the one where they thought they killed him.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Varric was frozen in disbelief, even terror, as the ancient Magister locked eyes with him. There was a moment of silence, before Corypheus smiled darkly._

" _We have an intruder." He informed his companions; his voice deeper and less hoarse than Varric remembered it. "Kill the Dwarf."_

 _He pointed towards Varric and those with Corypheus drew their weapons and began closing in on him._

" _Shit." Varric muttered and leapt to his feet, drawing Bianca. He knew there was too many of them, he couldn't kill them. He fired too quick shots before dropping a smoke bomb and rushing away._

 _END FLASHBACK_

Varric shook his head; due to the danger of what happened, he was forced to flee from Qarth, in case Corypheus followed him. He had ensured Bohdan and Sandal were safe and then fled to his current location, Braavos.

Making his way through Braavos, Varric sighed; it was still hot just like in Qarth. But this place was certainly very different. The people were very different as was the architecture of the place. However Varric didn't truly notice this; he was too preoccupied with his near escape.

He was also waiting for someone, the moment he arrived in Braavos he had used a messenger bird to send word to an acquaintance of his, someone who needed to know about what had happened. He could only hope they had received the letter and would arrive soon.

Thankfully he had managed to meet with his contacts in Braavos who arranged lodgings for him and, at his warning, added extra security to further Lyrium shipments.

Varric sighed as he recalled that. _'Not like simple soldiers will stand a chance against Corypheus…But it should at least buy some time for people to escape, they understand that too. I guess I can only hope.'_

What truly worried Varric was, despite everything that happened during their first meeting, Corypheus seemed stronger than ever before. Shaking his head he entered the nearby tavern, feeling the strong desire for a drink. He entered the tavern, noticing that nobody gave him, a Dwarf yet not one they would be used to, a second glance.

He shook his head. _'Guess people here set a high standard for strange.'_

He took a seat and ordered a drink; finally calming down.

He was only halfway through his second drink when he heard a voice.

"So, this is where I find you hiding yourself, Varric."

The owner of the voice was clearly female, and didn't sound too friendly. Nonetheless, Varric recognized the voice and turned to grin at the speaker.

The speaker was a woman in her late thirties with short black hair, one long section of hair braided around her head like a crown; she had brown eyes and tan skin as well as some noticeable scars on her face, particularly on her left cheek. She was clad in dark armour with a white sunburst and eye symbol on the chest plate; she also carried a sword and shield.

She was glaring as she approached, but Varric remained relaxed, this was who he was waiting for.

"This is a tavern, Seeker; did you expect me to be anywhere else?" He quipped.

The woman, Cassandra Pentaghast of the Seekers or Truth, rolled her eyes. "You said things were serious, that you were in danger. Yet here you are drinking like nothing is wrong."

Varric sighed. "I am in danger; at least here, there's enough people to give an assassin pause…But trust me, I'm not as complacent as you think."  
He gestured to Bianca, whom he had one hand on the whole time he was here. Cassandra sighed and shook her head.

Cassandra refused a drink so Varric didn't purchase a third, instead they left the tavern and made their way to Varric's lodgings. Once inside Varric finally set Bianca down and sat at the nearby table. Cassandra stood, glaring at him.

"So, what's this about Varric, why did you contact me out of the blue like this?" She demanded.

Varric sighed. "This isn't easy to explain Seeker, all I'll say is…It's connected to what we spoke about before, back in Kirkwall."

Cassandra nodded; she had her fellow Seekers capture Varric and interrogated him about the Rise of the Champion of Kirkwall; in the hopes of finding said Champion in order to bring an end to the Mage-Templar War.

"Yes, quite the story it was, what about it?" She asked impatiently.

Varric was quiet for a minute. "Well, I'm afraid that we have some trouble, regarding a certain…element of my tale."

Cassandra glowered; Varric continued, still talking in a roundabout way.

"Yeah, sorta, a face from the past, causing serious trouble…already a danger to my life and several others…"

By now Cassandra had had enough; her expression made that clear.

"By the Maker Varric, just tell me what you mean, speak plainly!" She demanded.

Varric let out a groan and then simply said it. "Corypheus is back."

Stunned silence fell after that revelation.

Varric could see the various emotions warring over Cassandra's face. She no doubt recalled what she was told when Varric revealed the story about the Champion's first encounter with Corypheus.

"You…You're serious about this?" She gasped.

Varric nodded; uncharacteristically serious. "I'm afraid so, I saw him with my own eyes. Attacking one my shipments…He's gathering Lyrium for some reason and…he's somehow got his hands on Red Lyrium too."

Cassandra froze at that, again, recalling what he had told her about it. "This is…"

"I know; listen Seeker, I swear, I don't know where he is…" Varric replied at once. "But, now, more than ever, we need Hawke."

Cassandra sighed and nodded, Hawke was the Champion of Kirkwall she had been seeking.

"You are right…We must find him." She replied.

Varric nodded in agreement, they had to try and look for Hawke together.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please :)


	5. Hawke I

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 4 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Well, Arya has already seen it, as for how people react, well, as always, reactions will be mixed.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Guest: Ooookay, have to admit, I'm confused.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Hawke**

The crash of the waves against the ship was almost soothing to the thirty-four year old man. The man was tall; with medium length messy black hair as well as a full black beard and moustache. He also had warm brown eyes and a firmly toned build; the stress of his life, especially over the last ten or so years had given him early hints of grey in his hair yet surprisingly few lines to his face, just some around his eyes.

He sighed as he observed the swell of the waves over the side of the deck; he was standing at the prow of the ship, leaning against it. He was clad in black light yet armoured clothing with armour plates, upon the chest and down the right arm, the neck was trimmed with fur and the left arm was left bare, save a brown fingerless glove. He also had a strange red tattoo on his left arm.

He was on a ship, sailing in uncharted waters; as they had been ever since the explosion which resulted in new lands appearing, they had only docked once, which is how they found out about the situation. But now, now they were simply sailing aimlessly, something which made the man slightly uneasy.

' _Still…It was interesting, finding a land where the name Hawke doesn't cause a stir.'_ He noted to himself.

This was indeed his identity, the Champion of Kirkwall, Garrett Hawke. The Mage who saved the lives of the Mages of Kirkwall during the events of the Kirkwall Rebellion in the year 9:37 Dragon.

He wasn't alone of course; apart from the crew of the ship, there was also the captain, a friend of Hawke's, Isabela. Isabela was roughly the same age as Hawke, with long dark brown hair, coffee brown eyes and dark skin. She had a toned curvy build and was clad in white and blue clothing, with black thigh-high boots and a blue headscarf, as well as her ever present twin daggers strapped to her back, Hawke left his staff below deck. He was lost in thought, recalling the past.

He recalled the Kirkwall incident vividly. _'It's hard to believe it's been three years already. Three years since Anders blew up the Chantry, since Knight Commander Meredith went crazy due to that Red Lyrium sword and tried to kill all the Mages in Kirkwall.'_

He still recalled that fateful moment, when he was forced to make a decision.

He shook his head. _'I couldn't let things go any further; so many abuses…I had to put a stop to it. So I sided with my fellow Mages and fought.'_

It had been the precursor to the current Mage-Templar War; it had led to many casualties, amongst them the leader of the Kirkwall mages, First Enchanter Orsino and of course, Knight Commander Meredith. She was turned to Red Lyrium by her sword when she tried to draw too much power from it.

' _Following that…I had to flee, we just ran, knowing that further danger was on the way…The possibility of an Exalted March.'_ Hawke sighed.

He returned to gazing at the sea.

He instead turned his focus to his companions, considering everything that had occurred, he wondered about them.

' _Before that explosion, Aveline was still in Kirkwall, as Guard Captain. Fenris had left too, hunting Tevinter Slavers to kill, Anders just disappeared, who knows where to? Carver is still with the Wardens; Isabela's here of course and Varric, last I heard, had gone back to Kirkwall. Sebastian was still angry with me for siding with the Mages and sparing Anders, so he went back to Starkhaven…He reclaimed his throne last time I heard. What's happened to them all now?'_

He wondered how the explosion had affected them all. Truthfully, there were only two of his old friends who he knew their fates, for they were here with him.

None the less, more recent events worried him. _'The Mage-Templar War is still raging; so many innocents are being caught in the middle. Then that explosion, the melding of worlds…it's changed everything…But could it, could it be a prelude to something worse.'_

He mulled everything over in his mind, so much to worry about and he wasn't sure where to start, especially as right now they were just aimlessly sailing around, with no goal in mind.

"Hawke."

Hawke turned smiling widely when he heard the soft voice behind him. Approaching him was a young Elven woman, twenty-nine years old; she was of just below medium height; with short black hair with several mini ponytails; green eyes and pale skin. Like all Elves she was skinny, large eyes and had pointed ears. It was the final companion, Merrill, a Dalish Elf and former First to her clan's Keeper and also, most prominently, Hawke's beloved.

She was clad in her usual outfit, green and black robes with brown fingerless gloves and boots, without soles and a yellow scarf.

Merrill smiled gently at Hawke as she stepped up to the prow next to her love. Hawke put an arm around her and they stood, looking out to the sea.

"You were thinking about Kirkwall again, weren't you?" Merrill asked.

Hawke was startled by this. "How, how did you know?"

Merrill smiled before replying. "You get this really cute furrow between your eyes when you think deeply and Kirkwall is usually what makes you think so hard."

Hawke almost wanted to laugh at Merrill's explanation, it was typical of her, yet he couldn't deny she had a point.

"It's true, I was…I was just, thinking about everyone, especially everything that's happened lately." He replied.

Merrill nodded. "I know what you mean…Still, the best we can do is make the most of it right. After all…This is a new adventure for us, for Isabela too, you know how much she loves adventure."

This time Hawke did laugh and Merrill laughed too. Finally Hawke calmed down and sighed.

"You're right Merrill." He responded. "But I can't help but think about the others."

Merrill sighed. "You know what you need Hawke, you need to take your mind off things. I…may have an idea."

Hawke caught on immediately, especially due to the rather prominent blush that appeared on Merrill's cheeks. He grinned and nodded, gently taking her hand they made their way to the stairs that led below decks. Seeing them Isabela grinned.

"Hey you two; don't do anything I wouldn't do." She teased, prompting more blushing from Merrill.

Hawke rolled his eyes and led Merrill below deck.

In their cabin, Hawke and Merrill wasted no time, kissing passionately as they undid the various buckles and before long they were undressing. It did not take long for them to stand together, nude. They kissed again, despite seeing it so many times before; Hawke never stopped marvelling at Merrill's body.

Their life together, consisting mostly of travelling to stay one step ahead of those pursuing them had left her body lithe and strong, yet still remarkably feminine. His hands found her small but firm breasts and Merrill let out a soft moan.

She gently pulled Hawke back, onto the bed and before long, they were consumed by their passion; their love-making taking up Hawke's entire mind, helping him forget his worries. Only his love for Merrill remained.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Tyrion II

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 5 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you like her.  
mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Well, we can only wait and see what is going to happen; things are never easy, especially in a messed up situation like this.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yup, Hawke is here.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks; yeah :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them all.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
UmbraVenator: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Tyrion**

Tyrion sighed as he rode with those he was taking to King's Landing. It was a dangerous journey, especially due to the distance and the fact he would have to cross enemy territory to reach his destination.

' _Still risks have to be taken, at least this way, it aids us. They'll be cautious and we should be able to avoid being attacked.'_ He thought to himself.

While he was still crossing enemy territory; he was being cautious and rode along the borders of the Riverlands and the neighbouring lands. That way, he hoped to ward off any attacks from those within those lands, for fears of provoking each other into attacking. It was a risky strategy, but so far it had paid off, no one had attacked them. Bronn and Podrick rode on either side of him.

"Well, here we go, another foolish war." Tyrion remarked. "All over some letters and claims and to top it all off, we have all these matters from other lands to deal with."

Bronn grinned. "Not all of us are troubled by this you know; it seems to be this is a good time to be a sellsword."

Tyrion rolled his eyes. "Oh but of course; a time like this, there will always be work for someone like you Bronn."

Bronn nodded, smirking; Tyrion however remained worried.

He shook his head.

"Honestly though; things are just going to get worse at this rate, especially if we do not focus on the true dangers." Tyrion replied.

Pod then spoke up. "Wh-what about, about the man with us, M'lord, that, that…Tevinter, what was his name again?"

Tyrion knew what Podrick was talking about; he turned his gaze towards said man, riding with the small army of Tyrion's loyalists. The man was twenty-nine with short slick black hair and a small black moustache and a small black soul patch beard, greyish eyes and tan skin. His clothing was remarkably well made yet practical; there was a staff was strapped to his back.

' _So, he's what they call a mage, from one of these new lands. A true mage, not some charlatan with tricks and such, but real magic.'_ Tyrion thought to himself as he answered Pod's question. "Dorian I believe he said his name was, Dorian Pavus."

Pod nodded. "What do we, I don't know about him, I mean, we don't…"

Tyrion sighed; Pod was stumbling over his words as usual, but nonetheless, he knew what Pod meant.

"I know Pod; we'll have to think of something." He replied.

Pod nodded but didn't look so reassured. Tyrion couldn't blame him; he was worried about this strange man too.

Wanting to put his mind at rest, Tyrion decided to go and talk with Dorian. He moved his horse over to where Dorian was riding. The man raised an eyebrow at this and smirked.

"Ah, Lord Tyrion, what a pleasure, how nice of you to join me." He stated.

Tyrion sighed. "Dorian Pavus right?"

He nodded and Tyrion continued. "Well, given that you are going to be accompanying us to the capital, I'd like to know more about you."

"You mean you'd like to know you can trust me." Dorian remarked casually and Tyrion tensed.

That was indeed why he was here, but still; it unnerved him how quickly Dorian worked it out. Yet remarkably Dorian did not seem offended.

"I am not surprised; a strange man from a strange land, I would be wary too." Dorian remarked. "In fact, I am wary, surrounded by all these dangerous men with their swords."

Tyrion couldn't decide if he was being serious of not, due to his tone. "Perhaps, so, maybe we should get to know each other?"

Dorian grinned and nodded, clearly eager to talk. He listened as Tyrion spoke first, listening about Tyrion's past, his family and more information about Westeros. Dorian raised an eyebrow at what he heard.

"So, you don't get along with your family?" He queried.

Tyrion shook his head, exasperated. "No, they don't appreciate me, well; most of them, there are those that do."

Dorian nodded; a strangely pensive look on his face. "I see…How, unfortunate. I myself am not on good terms with my family either."

That surprised Tyrion, seeing his look however Dorian sighed and prepared himself; knowing it was time to tell his side of the story.

Dorian was quiet for a moment, before finally he smiled.

"Well, where to begin…Dorian Pavus, of Qarinus, yet spent most of my life in the Tevinter Imperium capital of Minrathous. Pride of my family with my skills as a mage; unlike the rest of Thedas we Tevinters properly value our mages." He remarked almost casually; Tyrion couldn't be sure if he was bragging or not.

"However I soon proved to be a disappointment. I ended up a pariah, standing against practically every major vice of my countrymen. Then of course, I had to upset my family, due to not conforming with his plans for my upcoming marriage. So I left home and wandered for a while; until the explosion dropped me here."

Tyrion was surprised by this, it was pretty much just a summary no doubt, yet it was surprising how much he had revealed.

' _Well, he certainly likes to talk about himself.'_ He thought.

Yet before he could ask any questions, particularly about this incident that Dorian upset his family, there were shouts and Tyrion looked up, startled. A moderately sized force was charging them, many of them were clad in armour with spired helmets and there were also men in robes with pointed hoods, armed with staffs, mages.

"We're under attack, to arms!" Tyrion yelled, realizing the danger.

At the same time, he heard Dorian utter something in another language, likely some sort of curse. There was little time however as the strange warriors were soon attacking them. Tyrion did his best to aid his men in fighting back.

Bronn and Podrick were both fighting well he noted, meanwhile however, the mages attacking them were causing chaos. They were throwing fireballs and generally using their spells to cause mayhem.

The tide only turned when Dorian stepped in; his attack killed two of the mages and startled the rest, who hadn't expected a mage to be amongst their enemies. While the remaining mages likely could have overpowered Dorian with their spells, his distraction was enough to allow Bronn, Pod and several of his men to swarm the mages and slaughter them.

Before long the few remaining warriors that attacked them were fleeing, having been overwhelmed. His men were all wary and on edge, some were even observing Dorian coldly. Tyrion couldn't blame them, it was clear Dorian knew the attackers, they had been shouting in the same language he had uttered his curse in.

"Dorian." Tyrion said tersely; getting the mage's attention. "Anything you want to explain, who were these men?"

Dorian sighed. "Venatori, a cult of Tevinter Supremacists determined to return the Imperium to its 'old glory'. They've been a thorn in the side of people like me for a while now. I never imagined they'd appear here so soon."

Tyrion sighed, it looked like things were about to get more dangerous.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, here we go, the Venatori have made an appearance, in Westeros of all place.


	7. Hawke II

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 6 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Well, obviously he didn't, after all, you're in a strange land with strange customs, you don't know anyone about you, would you really reveal something like that?  
Boris Yeltsin: Well; it's certainly giving them cause for concern.  
wazzup11: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, they are going to be rather prominent, so too is a group that will appear in this chapter.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
UmbraVenator: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Hawke**

When he opened his eyes, Hawke smiled, letting out a breath as he sat up, comforted by the casual rocking of the ship over the waves and the warmth of Merrill's naked body next to his. It was all soothing and that was just what he needed. While he and Merrill had made love intensely, driving out all thoughts save each other from their minds. When they slept, Hawke found himself dreaming.

A dark haunting dream of a strange shadowy and vaguely familiar figure threating him, reaching out, trying to kill him and, for Hawke, the worst of all; threatening Merrill. Lying there, Hawke couldn't understand the dream, but he was certain of one thing. He would not let this creature harm Merrill if he could help it. He turned over in the bed and smiled at Merrill's still sleeping form.

She was lying on her side, her back currently to him; he couldn't help but admire her bare form.

' _She is beautiful, stunning…I thought so the moment I saw her.'_ He thought to himself. _'But always, I find myself enthralled by her all over again, every time I see her.'_

Grinning he laid down on his side again, he reached out to Merrill, gently laying his hand on the back of her shoulder. Enjoying the soft smooth feeling of her skin; he gently moved his hand down, along to her side, ghosting over the side of her right breast, and down her side, feeling out her curves. His hand came to rest on her hip when Merrill reacted, letting out a soft, breathy sigh as she turned over, eyes opening as she faced him, smiling.

Merrill laughed softly as she whispered.

"I wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning."

Hawke smirked as he replied. "I wouldn't mind waking you up."  
With that he leaned in and kissed Merrill tenderly; Merrill responded and before long that tender kiss became more passionate. They immediately pulled closer to each other; their fingers getting tangled in each other's hair. Until suddenly they heard shouts and the ship rocked; startling them apart.

"What, storm?" Merrill gasped.

Hawke shakes his head. "No; it sounds more like…"

The shouts were heard again and this time, they could certainly hear metallic noises.

"We're under attack." He growled.

They quickly got out of bed and swiftly searched for their smallclothes. Finding them they pulled them on and soon began getting dressed. Once in their armour and ready, they both grabbed their staffs and looked to each other.

"Let's go; together." Hawke said.

Merrill nodded. "Right, I'm with you Hawke, always."

Hawke smiled and together they left the cabin and began making their way up to the deck. Once they emerged on deck, they found carnage, Isabela was fighting, so were her surviving crew members, although more than half of them lay dead.

It was then they got their first view of their attackers; men clad in heavy steel armour with large shoulder plates, on the chest plate was the symbol of a flaming sword. Their faces were hidden by steel helmets, both Merrill and Hawke knew who these men were, their armour symbol gave them away; Templars.

Yet something seemed somewhat different about these Templars; their symbol was red, rather than black, their armour looked somewhat cracked at the joints and also, a strange red glow seemed to emanate from them, particularly their eyes.

"What, they're not…" Merrill gasped.

Hawke shook his head. "Worry about it later Merrill."

She nodded; just in time, for the strange Templars had noticed them and two immediately charged them, swords raised. They immediately readied themselves and launched two powerful bolts which struck the Templars head on.

Being too slow to counteract this with their typical anti-magic abilities, the Templars crumpled, dead from the attack. Isabela used her daggers to cut the throats of both Templars near her.

"Good timing you two; let's hurry, there's more of them!" She called.

They nodded and joined the fight. While Isabela and her raiders continued to fight the strange Templars, Hawke and Merrill focused on taking down the archers along the side of the ship, as well as those attempting to cross over from the other ship, which they finally noticed, using their magic; sending whatever spells they could in that direction.

Seeing some of the raiders being injured, Hawke turned his attention to them for a moment, casting a healing spell to fix them up. With more shouts they rallied and soon gained the advantage. After Isabela finally cut down the last attacker, a Templar armed with a sword and large shield, Hawke and Merrill used fire spells to destroy the ropes binding the ships together.

They now had a chance to get away, the other ship did not move.

Isabela yelled to the surviving crew members, who immediately hurried to their posts. Isabela hurried over to them, while her crew worked to get the ship ready to move.

"We better get out of here; I don't know where those crazies came from." She remarked. "One minute, everything was fine, next thing, they show up out of the way, then start attacking us."

Hawke shook his head. "Those weren't regular Templars either, something seems off about them!"

Isabela sighed. "You're telling me, I've fought Templars, they're never that strong. I swear; if they thought about it, one of them could have cut right through the mast, with one swing."

Merrill bit her lip. "I thought I heard…a strange song."

"A song?" Hawke asked; worried, that sounded hauntingly familiar.

She nodded; yet then, suddenly, they heard a loud booming noise, like thunder. There was a loud cracking of wood and the ship jerked heavily. Moments before it, there had been a flash of light from the opposing ship.

"What the…!?" Hawke cried out.

Isabela looked horrified however as she realized the truth, having faced it before.

"Oh shit, they've got their hands on Qunari Gaatlok!" She cried out.

Before anything further could be done, a second shot of Gaatlok fired. The ship splintered; they went flying through the air, Hawke had tried to shield Merrill yet they were separated. Everything was spinning, his ears were ringing, he could just barely make out Isabela nearby; finally his hampered vision spotted Merrill, just before he blacked out.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Varric II

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 7 of my crossover story, enjoy :)

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you like them :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you like them and the action scenes :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Varric**

Varric sighed as he sat back in his chair; Cassandra was pacing the room, looking as if she was unsure if she wanted to worry, or punch something, or someone.

"So, let me get this straight, Varric." She said at last. "You are telling me, that this ancient Magister, Corypheus is back. He is stronger than ever, we need to find Hawke and you…Knew where Hawke was?"

Varric nodded. "Yes, Seeker; I knew, I…wasn't completely honest when we 'spoke' in Kirkwall. But now, what with the explosion, I genuinely don't know where Hawke is now."

Cassandra shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Perfect."

There was an uncomfortable silence after that and Varric, wanting to change subject, at least to take their mind off the issue for a while, thought desperately.

' _There has to be something…Urgh, despite everything, there's still a lot I need to know.'_ He pondered. _'I was there, at Haven when the explosion occurred; I saw it…Before I blacked out and woke up in Qarth. I thought I was free.'_

Unable to think of anything else, Varric asked. "How do things stand in Thedas, after the explosion, I mean…?"

He trailed off as Cassandra glared at him again. However she then sighed and answered.

"It is chaos Varric, Orlais is still in civil war, the Mages and Templars have gone back to killing each other, the Conclave failed and now…we can confirm; Divine Justina is dead."

That caught Varric off-guard; Divine Justinia V, the head of the Chantry, was dead. That would only add to the chaos already brewing.

"I imagine the Chantry is…"

Cassandra nodded. "In turmoil, yes, the usual squabbling to replace the Divine, Grand Clerics putting themselves forward, trying to sabotage their rivals."

Varric groaned; even here, in Essos, he couldn't escape Thedas' politics.

It was then however, that things took a change for the worse; starting with the knock at the door.

"Yes?" He called out.

One of the locals who worked for him entered and handed him a letter before leaving. Varric opened it and read; his eyes widened.

' _Bianca?'_ He thought in amazement, wondering what she was doing contacting him.

He read the letter.

 _Varric_ (He read)

 _I am writing this urgently; first I need to tell you that I'm safe. However, this is the last time I can communicate with you directly. I have had to go into hiding. My workshops have been targeted. I've seen people staking them out, some of my workshops have even been broken into by these men. Something isn't write about these men Varric, they appear to be Templars but their armour, it appears to be made of Red Lyrium, I heard a few of them mention Red Lyrium by name. They seem to be taking it, like regular Lyrium, not only that, they've mentioned someone, an Elder One, be careful Varric, they come after you next._

 _Bianca_

Varric let out a slow deliberate breath, shocked at what he had read.

"Well, shit." He muttered.

Cassandra observed him with narrowed eyes and he handed the letter over to her. She read over it and her eyes widened.

"I know, first Corypheus returns, with these strange warriors aiding him. Now this, more strange warriors." He remarked.

Cassandra sighed. "I heard many Templars had gone rogue, joined some…other faction, this must be them. They are taking Red Lyrium? This all has to be connected somehow."

Varric nodded in agreement, however it was too late to do anything that night, so, agreeing to meet up the following morning, Cassandra left and Varric prepared for the next day, knowing now that time was of the essence, more than ever.

* * *

The following day, Varric met up with Cassandra outside his office, they immediately began walking through Braavos.

"So, how exactly are we supposed to find Hawke?" Cassandra asked.

Varric shook his head. "I'll be honest, I have no idea, he could be anywhere. Last I heard from him; he and Merrill were out at sea, with Isabela."

Cassandra rolled her eye. "So we have massive amounts of water and just about any port around to search."

Varric sighed. "I know, I know."

Just then however, an unexpected interruption made things much simpler for them. They were nearing the harbour when they heard a loud commotion.

"What the, what's going on?" Varric wondered aloud.

They swiftly approached the crowd, many of whom seemed to be working to try and haul something from the water.

"You there, what has happened?" Cassandra addressed the nearest person she could.

The person she spoke to turned, taken aback by her tone. "Some people just washed up in the docks, they're out cold, we're trying to get them out, they need help."

Varric and Cassandra shared a look before pushing their way through to the front of the crowd. They could see the people now and were in stunned disbelief.

"No way." Varric muttered.

Cassandra shook her head. "Come, we must help them!"

Varric nodded and they soon joined the rescue effort, pulling the three people out of the water, those three being none other than Hawke, Merrill and Isabela.

* * *

Varric was almost laughing at the Maker's sense of humour. Cassandra stood nearby, stoic as ever, while Varric grinned. Here they were, about to go looking for Hawke and his companions, now here they were, having turned out in quite a dramatic fashion. They were waiting for them to wake up, having been reassured that they would make a full recovery from their injuries.

"Well; this isn't how I pictured reuniting with them, Seeker." He remarked.

Cassandra sighed. "Don't start with any jokes Varric; this is serious."

Varric rolled his eyes, just then they heard groans and immediately their attention turned to the three unconscious people. Varric leaned closer and almost immediately was rewarded with a comment from Isabela.

"Varric, fancy meeting you." She remarked, her words still slightly slurred from just waking up.

"You didn't even see my face Rivani, how did you know it was me?" Varric queried.

Isabela laughed before explaining. "Varric, I'd know that chest hair anywhere."

They both laughed before Merrill registered what was being said. "Varric? Varric!"

He almost immediately launched herself at him and hugged him; Varric chuckled before responding in kind.

"It's good to see you too, Daisy." He greeted her warmly.

Finally, all attention turned to Hawke, Merrill immediately rushing to his side.

"Varric, what's going on?" Hawke asked. "How did we end up here, and…?"

Varric sighed as Cassandra stepped forwards. "Hawke, you better get comfy…This is gonna take some time to explain."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please


	9. Sansa I

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 8 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, Varric is pretty big on the nickname thing :)  
mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Well, given Arya's storyline yeah we are, Jaqen will be appearing, but don't expect much. Otherwise, I wouldn't say they'd appear prominently.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you like her :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you like it.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Sansa**

The beautiful, auburn haired blue eyed girl sat dejectedly in her seat. Sansa Stark knew all too well now that she was a prisoner here in King's Landing. She was seated along with her 'betrothed' King Joffrey Baratheon and his siblings, Princess Myrcella and Prince Tommen.

' _How could I have been so blind, so stupid…? The signs were there, I was just wilfully blind to them.'_ She thought dejectedly. _'Arya was right, Myrcella was right, father was right. I was a fool and now I'm stuck here, a prisoner as war begins to rage. What are my family going to do, what will happen to me?'_

She suppressed a shudder as Joffrey smirked at her, almost leering. They were outside, along with several other people, all watching the action taking place. Following the strange death of Ser Preston Greenfield of the Kingsguard, a tourney was being held, demanded by Joffrey, to choose a replacement.

The tourney had already begun, several rounds had already passed; Joffrey was observing those defeated with thinly veiled disgust.

"Pathetic wastes of space; I think we need an example." He sneered. "Deal with them, let the others know the cost of losing, see if it inspires them to actually make an effort."

Sansa watched horrified as, acting on Joffrey's orders, those who had already lost were swiftly apprehended and executed.

Without thinking she burst out. "Your Grace, you can't just…!"

She stopped when Joffrey glared darkly at her.

She squirmed in her seat, realizing her mistake. She knew right away she had made a mistake, she was fearful of what awaited her.

' _He's going to hurt me, to…'_ She thought frantically.

Joffrey snarled at her. "What did you say, did you say I can't?"

She shifted and bowed her head; trying to hold back her fear. "N-no Your Grace."

Joffrey smirked, clearly enjoying her fear." I thought not."

Sansa looked away, ashamed of herself, as the executions continued. The tourney then continued as Sansa continued to bite her tongue and not say anything, afraid of being hurt by him, of him doing something else drastic.

She shook her head. _'Oh, how could this have happened; I should have listened, I was so blind. To think I thought I loved him, that he was perfect. Please, someone, anyone, save me from this beast.'_

She refused to make eye-contact with Myrcella, who she felt was looking at her. She didn't want to see the girl's expression; Myrcella had warned her after all, what Joffrey was like. Trying hard to suppress her trembling; she fought to focus on the tourney, but it had lost all appeal to her. She knew after all that every man who lost their battle; was taken to be executed.

Not only that; the fear of meeting such a fate, was prompting more brutal and vicious battles. Some of which precluded the need for Ser Illyn to be kept busy.

The tourney was drawing to a close; a large number of men had entered, almost half were killed. Some were waiting to be killed; when suddenly a loud voice shouted over everyone, sounding rather cheerful.

"Ho there, beloved nephew!"

All eyes turned; many whispered; all were shocked. Sansa bit her lip, staring at the figure approaching, for it was Tyrion Lannister. She hadn't expected to see him; not only that, he wasn't alone. With him was what looked like a small army, many of them rough looking men. Three of them were prominent, looking less rough than the others.

Despite this, one man still looked rough, unshaven, with black hair and eyes, he looked a fighter, yet also untrustworthy. The other two were a boy around her age, with dark hair and eyes; he seemed to find his shoes very interesting.

The third was a rather well dressed, elegant looking man, whom Sansa had never seen before; she wondered if he was perhaps from those other lands. Her thoughts were soon proven true as Tyrion spoke.

"It's so good to see you all again, allow me to introduce my friends." He stated airily. "This is Bronn, a sellsword in my service, my squire Podrick and this is Dorian Pavus of Tevinter."

Joffrey merely glared, barely glancing over them, save Dorian. "Tevinter?"

Dorian nodded. "Yes, Your Grace, one of the lands of Thedas. I am a Magister there, what you might call a mage."

Joffrey raised an eyebrow at that, clearly curious.

Before he could say anything however, Tyrion continued.

"Well; I must say this is quite the strange turn out." He remarked. "Such a poor way to carry out a tourney, especially if you want to host one in the future."

Sansa; already shocked by Tyrion's presence here, was even more shocked by the way he was acting towards Joffrey.

Joffrey was furious too. "How dare you, are you telling me…?!"

Tyrion shrugged. "Maybe I am; you should really take the advice to heart though, you'll be getting a lot more of it before long."

Then, ignoring Joffrey's outraged expression, Tyrion turned to Joffrey's siblings. Sansa bit her lip.

' _Has Lord Tyrion gone mad, how can he talk to Joffrey like that? Doesn't he know that Joffrey will, will…?'_ She thought fearfully.

She watched as Tyrion remained nonchalant as he spoke to Myrcella and Tommen, introducing them to Dorian, as well as the others.

"Well, this has been fun." Tyrion remarked finally. "Take my advice, those men should be released, at once. Now, we have to go."

With that, there was a rush to free the men who were due to be executed, while Tyrion and his men made their way towards the Red Keep.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Joffrey snapped.

Tyrion grinned. "To the Small Council chambers; to attend the duties we've been sent here to do. The Kingdom won't run itself you know."

With that he walked inside, with his men, ignoring Joffrey's affronted look.

Sansa was even more afraid than ever now; she couldn't believe the way Tyrion had treated Joffrey.

' _He was so disrespectful, he treated Joffrey like a child; doesn't he know that will make him angry.'_ She fretted. _'Oh, what's going to happen now, what if he turns that anger on me now?'_

She realized Tyrion most likely didn't have to worry, not only did he have those warriors with him, but Dorian too. If even half of what Sansa was overhearing about Mages was true, no amount of Gold Cloaks would be enough to overcome Dorian once he started using his magic. Joffrey's bad mood remained, even as the tourney came to the end and the winner, Ser Balon Swann, was named a member of the Kingsguard.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Tyrion III

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 9 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it is sad; she's in a bad position, she can't help it, that's what guilt does to you.  
Boris Yeltsin: Well, we'll be seeing it more from Cersei's POV, since for the most part, Tyrion's storyline is exactly the same as the actual series.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked those moments :)  
mr I hate znt nobles kill em: That's true; but that's only the tip of the iceberg so to speak, after all don't forget, the Venatori have appeared, plus those strange Templars that attacked Hawke.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks; yup he is and he did :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Tyrion**

Tyrion shook his head as he walked through the Red Keep, heading for the Small Council chambers. He was dismayed to see that things were not as bad as he feared, they were worse.

' _My nephew is proving himself a very unstable King and he's barely even begun his reign.'_ He thought to himself. _'It's going to be an uphill struggle getting this mess sorted out, especially with Cersei being so…wilfully blind to it all.'_

Focusing he prepared for the welcome he was likely to receive; he glanced over his shoulder, Bronn, Podrick and Dorian remains right behind him. The Mountain Men, and women, walked behind them.

He continued to walk; yet he was glad to have them with him. _'If all else fails, I'll need their help. After all, it's not as if there's any love lost between Cersei and I. Still, this is my chance; I'd be a fool not to take it.'_

So, ready for what awaited; he pushed open the doors of the Small Council chambers and casually strode in, his allies following him; he almost grinned at the complete silence that greeted him when he entered. He casually observed those gathered; Varys, Littlefinger, Grand Maester Pycelle. He was surprised to see Janos Slynt present, but then his gaze finally settled on his sister.

She looked completely shocked and affronted by his presence.

Unable to stop himself grinning now; he casually strolled into the room, followed by his companions; he was aware of the council's eyes on him.

"Don't stop on my account; please, continue." He remarked gleefully.

Cersei glowered before snarling at him. "What are you doing here; you have no business here; these are the Small Council chambers."

Tyrion smirked. "Yes, I know; which is why I'm here."

With that he sat down; drawing a more enraged glare from Cersei, as he sat in the chair reserved for the Hand of the King.

"Oh yes, introductions are necessary." He remarked, gesturing to his main companions. "My squire Podrick, Bronn a sellsword working for me and Dorian Pavus of Tevinter; from Thedas."

He didn't even have a chance to introduce any of the Mountain Clans before Cersei interrupted again.

"How dare you; that is the Hand of the King's seat; that is where father will be sitting, you cannot…"

Tyrion cut across her. "Oh of course, I almost forgot; here, this is from father."

He pulled out the scroll and handed it to Varys; who unrolled it and read it. "This is most certainly from Lord Tywin; in regards to your questions, Your Grace, he present Dorian Pavus here to the newly made council position, Magical Advisor."

Cersei observed Dorian critically; but nodded, seeming to accept this.

"He also states that, until he does come to the capital, he is appointing Lord Tyrion to act in his stead as Acting Hand of the King."

That was enough for Cersei; Tyrion was amused to note she was nearly leaping out of her seat, a vein throbbing in her temple.

Attempting to gather herself; she spoke sharply.

"Out, all of you Out, I will speak to my brother alone!"

They all quickly left; although Littlefinger took a moment to smirk and give Tyrion a congratulatory clap on the shoulder. Soon he was alone with Cersei; she glared at him, suspicion and disgust covering her face.

"How did you trick father into this?" She spat. "If you think I will allow you to…"

Tyrion laughed. "Dear sister, you honestly believe I could trick father into anything; no matter what you think or want, this is father's will and you know you'll have to accept it."

She growled and shook her head. "Those creatures of yours, I expect you'll be keeping them around."

"Well, they do work for me, they'll be useful and you know why Dorian is here." Tyrion replied calmly.

"Father should be here himself; I fail to see why he felt the need to send you, along with that man Dorian. He would have suitable, if it wasn't for him being in your company after all." She remarked spikily.

Tyrion sighed. "So you would go against father's wishes. He is staying out on the battlefield after all; trying to put an end to this war that is already building; before it is too late. Therefore he needs someone to ensure that things are done properly here."

Cersei looked offended by this; Tyrion knew why; he wasn't exactly subtle in his implication.

He knew that Cersei would likely start making excuses, well; he wasn't in the mood for any such nonsense.

So he quickly explained. "Your son is playing with fire; recklessly waving a torch around as if it's nothing."

Cersei really did leap to her feet at this; before lashing out and slapping him.

"How dare you, how dare you speak thus about your King!?" She yelled.

"Very easily when he is murdering people for no reason." Tyrion replied. "Didn't you teach him it's bad form to have people executed for simply not winning at a tourney…How do you expect us to gain any allies with an attitude like that?"

Cersei tensed; anger clouding her face; clearly uncertain how to react. After all, Tyrion knew he had made a point and that no possible excuse could justify Joffrey's actions. Finally she sighed and shook her head.

"Fine, I will go along with this farce Father saw fit to place upon me." She remarked. "But you must understand some simple rules."

Tyrion quirked an eyebrow at her choice of words. "Very well; although I doubt Father would like what you said about him."

Cersei rolled her eyes but continued. "Joffrey is King and you are here _solely_ to advise him; understand."

"Very well; he could use a lot of advice going by his current actions." Tyrion replied calmly. "We also need Dorian to help us understand not only magic, but matters relating to these new lands too."

Cersei glowered but then sighed and nodded. "Yes, you are right about these new lands."

Tyrion froze at that; shocked that Cersei actually agreed with him.

She looked at him seriously. "We have already seen the new lands make their mark here; in the form of the Qunari."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, as I said in an answer to the reviews up above, we won't be seeing much more of Tyrion's POV as it's practically the same as the actual series. Next chapter however should be interesting, a new POV character, from Dragon Age, one that didn't appear in the previous story too :)


	11. Alistair I

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 10 of my crossover story; a brand new POV character, hope you enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, things should still be interesting with Dorian present.  
mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Well, we can only wait and see what is happening, however I should point out, all Cersei did was reveal the existence of the Qunari to Tyrion.  
UmbraVenator: Well, here's your answer, enjoy :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Alistair**

Standing by the window, looking out over the city of Denerim in Ferelden; King Alistair Theirin sighed. Alistair was thirty years old, with short slicked back blonde hair; brown eyes and fair skin. He had a toned muscular build and was clad in the usual regal clothing along with fur lining the collar and shoulders. He secured his sword to his waist as he finally turned away from observing Denerim.

' _Everything looks peaceful; but just beneath the surface there is tension.'_ He noted to himself. _'It's not the usual tension you expect to find in a Kingdom; the kind that's always there. It's different, very different. It's hard to believe I've been King for nearly ten years now.'_

It was true; back during the Fifth Blight, he had been helping the Hero of Ferelden; the Grey Warden that ended the Blight; he was a fellow Grey Warden and, following the disastrous battle of Ostagar, they were the last two Wardens in Ferelden.

In the end however, things had ended on a tense note for him and the Hero of Ferelden; when despite their plans to get revenge on Loghain Mac Tir for betraying Ferelden and leading to the Grey Warden's almost destruction, the Hero of Ferelden instead made Loghain a Grey Warden.

Feeling betrayed Alistair left the Wardens and the group that were travelling with the Hero of Ferelden and instead took up his duties as King of Ferelden, which technically was his birthright, being the bastard son of King Maric and half-brother to King Cailin who died at Ostagar.

As the last surviving male member of the line, the throne passed to him, but as a concession, despite his misgivings, he ended up marrying Cailin's widow, Anora, who was also the daughter of Loghain.

Alistair shook his head as he considered his past.

' _Looking back, it's almost, shameful how I reacted. But still, it worked out for the best in the end.'_ He noted to himself.

He heard movement behind him and turned, standing there was Anora; he smiled gently. His wife was older than him, by six years, but none the less; he could not deny she was a beautiful woman. She had medium length blonde hair tied back, brown eyes, fair skin and was clad in a brown and cream coloured regal dress; her court clothes. Her eyes were penetrating and cautious.

"I certainly hope you're not hiding from your duties Alistair." She remarked.

Alistair shook his head lightly. "Of course not Anora; I was waiting for you, are you ready to begin?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you'd say that; a ruler must always be ready Alistair, as I've told you several times before."

Alistair nodded; truthfully, Anora was far better at statecraft than he was. However he was eager to learn and from day one had been learning from Anora; much to her initial surprise. While initially cold at first, due to Alistair's dispute with her father, he and Anora had grown closer over the years, gradually developing a mutual respect.

As for if their relationship had developed into love, well, that was a private matter between the two of them. So, prepared for their upcoming meeting in the throne room, were people had come to petition the throne with their problems, they walked together for the throne room at once.

They entered the throne room; the people already within went quiet, watching as they entered. They worked things out that, in order to ensure that there would be no question of their authority; they presented a united front in the throne room. They walked in together, their arms linked; they did it practically every time both of them entered the throne room.

It wasn't until their relationship grew and changed that they started doing so subconsciously. They sat down on their thrones; ready to begin; at their side stood an elderly man, also clad in regal robes, with snowy white hair and a similar beard and moustache and black eyes. This was Eamon Guerrin; Uncle to King Cailin and now the Royal Advisor, as well as the former Arl of Redcliffe and older brother of the current Arl, Teagan.

"Order, everyone come to order!" Eamon called out. "Now, we are ready to begin."

Alistair straightened up on his throne and then spoke. "We shall hear the first petition now."

One of the citizens of Denerim moved forwards and bowed, ready to begin. The petitions were along the usual lines and with a few comments here and there from Eamon, Alistair and Anora were able to resolve the problems without many issues.

Alistair pondered however, an emerging pattern. _'They are all worried, rightfully so, about these new…lands. I have to confess, I am worried too.'_

He knew very little, after all, about these new lands. They had just appeared after the explosion that, he now heard, had claimed the life of Divine Justinia and several others. This was enough to put anyone on edge.

' _I can only imagine the chaos in Orlais right now. Still, things don't seem much better here. We must do what we can to help ease them.'_ He noted to himself.

During a reprieve Alistair took a careful look at the rest of the petitioners before turning to Anora.

She had a pensive expression on her face as she carefully observed the petitioners herself; something seemed to be bothering her.

Nonetheless, Alistair knew he had to speak. "I'm beginning to notice a pattern here; everybody is sharing concerns about these new lands."

"Indeed, I'm not surprised; we know next to nothing about them, or their people." Anora remarked. "We've got to try and establish contact somehow; the question is, how."

Alistair agreed, but right now, they had to consider the remaining petitions and so they prepared for the next man to step forwards. The man stepped forwards and Alistair tensed, narrowing his eyes. Something wasn't right about this man; he didn't look Ferelden, or Orlesian or even Thedosian. Then there was the strange way he moved, the way he didn't make eye contact with either monarch. He bowed and began to speak.

"I come, Your Majesty, with but one purpose…" He remarked.

It was in the tone of voice, the way he seemed to only address Alistair, something no Thedosian would do, then the almost imperceptible movement of his hand. The man suddenly lunged forwards, drawing a dagger from his sleeve and attempted to assassinate Alistair; much to the shock of all those present. Alistair however still retained his Grey Warden training and skills; as such, he easily caught the Assassin's arms, stopping the attack and then, finally, forcibly disarmed him, knocking him to the ground.

"Seize him, quickly!" He called out.

But then, before anything could be done, the Assassin reacted quickly.

He quickly pulled himself up from the floor and raised a glass vial with an unknown liquid in it, before Alistair could stop him; the man drank from the vial, confirming Alistair's thoughts, poison.

"Glory to the Elder One!" The man cried in a strangled voice before dying.

Silence reigned after that; as all eyes were on the corpse of the would be Assassin.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Cersei I

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 11 of my crossover story, enjoy :)

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, they're actually not a popular ship as Alistair is more often paired up with the Hero of Ferelden.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, their relationship is...interesting to say the least; well, that's what comes from being a warrior.  
wazzup11: Luck did play a part in it true, but he is a skilled fighter so that is what truly saved him :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Cersei**

' _Someone is playing a cruel joke on me.'_ Cersei thought angrily to herself.

She was fuming at how much things were falling apart; this wasn't how it was supposed to be. She cursed her father's strange lapse of judgement and lamented on how it could ruin everything for them.

She shook her head. _'What was he thinking, sending Tyrion to act as Hand of the King; that wastrel cannot possibly do anything right. He has already proved that by removing one of our loyalists, for no reason. Janos was true to us; he served us without questions.'_

Yet now, Tyrion has him sent off to the Wall and put his own sellsword in charge of the Gold Cloaks. This merely added to Cersei's fury as she felt it an insult, as well as dangerous, the man may be a trained killer, certain a more deadly fighter, but his loyalty was in question.

' _Honestly, loyalty is what matters; we need people who serve us obediently, regardless of their abilities.'_ She thought angrily. _'Not only that; Tyrion has already corrupted our magical advisor.'_

She frowned at the thought of Dorian Pavus. The man was certainly highly knowledgeable of magic, had excellent taste in his own fashions, remarkable intelligence in general and had some curious appetites; but he was far too close with Tyrion for her liking.

As she considered this, walking across the courtyard to the Small Council chambers, a voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Ah, Your Grace; what an unexpected pleasure."

She turned, plastering a false smile on her face.

' _As if you weren't hiding out here, waiting for me.'_ She internally sneered, although replied politely. "Lord Baelish, is there something you want?"  
Littlefinger grinned as he fell into step beside her, her guards trailed just behind.

"I felt you should know, last night, while seeing to my establishments, I met a…interesting customer." He remarked.

Cersei had to keep herself from snapping; why should she care about the dregs and scum who frequented brothels; especially Lords cheating on their spouses.

Littlefinger's words however immediately had her change her train of thought.

He smirked and remarked. "It seems our magical advisor has some strange tastes. He was in my establishment the other night and purchased the services of…Olyvar."

That struck Cersei and surprised her greatly. Olyvar was clearly male, she now had something to use against Dorian if what Littlefinger said was true.

"I see, well that is interesting Lord Baelish, I would hold on to that information, it may prove useful in the future." She remarked. _'Finally, I have something to use against one of the threats to me and my power already.'_

She continued onwards to the Small Council chamber, already feeling a chance to change things for the better.

She entered the Small Council chambers, everybody else was already present; even Tyrion. Cersei barely even glanced at her repugnant brother; meanwhile she smiled knowingly at Dorian. To the man's credit, he didn't even flinch, or look remotely worried. She changed her focus then and instead sat down, ready to begin. Once they were all seated, Tyrion spoke.

"Well; what have we here?" He consulted the papers in front of him. "More news from the war front, information regarding our enemies and a…complaint, from the High Septon."

Cersei narrowed her eyes upon hearing this, wondering what that blundering fool was whimpering about now.

It seemed Pycelle thought it a matter of importance however. "Your Grace, we should hear what the High Septon has to say, urgently…this is clearly a crucial matter."

Cersei rolled her eyes. "The business of war is a crucial matter, not the complaints of a religious man who seems to find time to do nothing but complain."

"Indeed, and quite the complaint too." Tyrion remarked, reading it. "Complaining about the Qunari, whom he claims are an affront to the Seven and stealing true believers and forcing them to convert."

Varys quirked an eyebrow at that. "Oh and is that true…?"

"Of course it is true; we heard it from his own words, the High Septon…" Pycelle cut across him.

Cersei had heard enough however. "No, that is not proof of things being true, Grand Maester. I myself have had words of these converts and none are forced. This is not a complaint, it lacks substance it is a matter of religious differences, nothing more."

Pycelle gaped at her in disbelief after that.

When he finally found his voice again he shook his head.

"Your Grace, this is serious, those Qunari are…"

"Here by our invitation, to find what was stolen from them." Cersei cut across him. "There is no forced conversion; I have already verified that, these are just the words of a desperate and pathetic man who would rather complain than do something about it. This is not something to be brought before the Small Council, as it is merely a waste of our time."

Pycelle was left speechless, the other councillors muttered in approval of Cersei's words.

It was then Dorian spoke. "Indeed; I know Qunari, my countrymen have been at war with them for…many, many years. I imagine the Qun appeals to those who are desperate and have nowhere else to turn, which I find strange since I thought religious people always made it a priority to help the downtrodden."

Tyrion nodded. "I agree; so this matter with the High Septon, it will be put aside, no further discussion."

Cersei had to admit, this was one of those rare occasions she agreed with Tyrion. However Dorian did have a point and she had to admit, it was alarming how quickly the Qunari presence had changed the balance of things in the city. Many people, particularly from Flea Bottom, were running to the Qunari, converting to their Qun, if only to escape their squalid living conditions.

But that was a matter for another time, right now; they had to figure out what was going on with their enemies.

Tyrion consulted the documents before him and smiled lightly.

"Lord Varys, I believe you are the one who gathered this information." He queried.

Varys nodded and then spoke. "Indeed, the situation as you can see, is somewhat grave for us. We have no allies save the Westerlands. Dorne, the Vale and the Iron Islands remained still neutral, the Reach and Stormlands have joined together under Renly and the North and Riverlands have sided with Stannis."

Cersei spoke up at that point. "The North and Riverlands won't be a problem, father is already leading his armies to attack them and they have reclaimed the outpost they set up at Harrenhal. As for the North, we hold Sansa Stark hostage, which will prevent them from acting directly against us. Speaking of which, what news on the search for Arya Stark, two hostages will be better than one?"

Tyrion shook his head. "Extensive searches have turned up nothing; if Arya Stark did indeed end up in these new lands, she either has not returned, or if she has, she is not here in King's Landing."

"Where else could she go, it's not as if she's aware of what's happened here?" Pycelle remarked.

Cersei shook her head. "You truly are blind, old man, she could go home, to the North, Gods knows anyone with eyes could see that little animal hated it here, she'd avoid this place like the plague given half the chance."

Tyrion cut in quickly there. "Well, I think we have some serious work to do, we've isolated and in danger…We better get started."

Cersei sighed but knew Tyrion was right; they had to hurry, before they were completely cut off and destroyed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Davos I

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 12 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Pretty much, although Thedas is pretty open about LGBT stuff from what I was able to gather. Well, the Viddathari will just have to make do. Well, that's pretty much what happens and as for the rest, well, we can only really wait and see.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it; yeah, she does.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Lord Mortem: Thanks.  
UmbraVenator: Why not, he's a very popular character :) Anyway, his role in this story won't be that big, but will expand as the series goes on.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Davos**

Davos Seaworth; the man referred to as the Onion Knight for his services during Robert's Rebellion, sighed. He got his nickname from being knighted by Stannis Baratheon after he, a smuggler, delivered a shipment of onions to Stannis and his forces, who were being besieged and were out of food during the rebellion. Of course being a smuggled he was punished too.

Instead of taking his hand however, Stannis instead just took Davos' fingers. Ever since then, Davos had served Stannis loyally. Right now however, his thoughts were not on his lord or what he would be doing for him that day. They were on his family, his wife Marya who was away in the Stormlands, in Cape Wrath with his two youngest sons; Stannis and Steffon Seaworth.

His remaining sons were here at Dragonstone with him.

' _Are they alright, are they safe?'_ He wondered fretfully. _'The Stormlands have rallied for war but still do not side with us. But Cape Wrath will not, my loyalty is known…That could work against them; lead to an attack on my family'_

Despite his fears, he wasn't sure what to do, he couldn't just leave after all, he was needed here, especially with everything changing so much. As he looked around the coast of Dragonstone, where he stood, he could still see the remnants of the bonfires where the burning of the statues of the Seven had taken place.

All held for some bizarre ritual cooked up by Melisandre, the Red Priestess that had recent joined Stannis, bringing with her some cult named R'hllor, which many on Dragonstone were converting too, even Queen Selyse, Stannis' wife.

All this made things tense, especially between the converts and those who had not converted.

' _So many people, once friends, almost coming to blow, almost killing each other. All over this new religion.'_ He thought mournfully. _'Nothing can justify this, why was she let in here in the first place, all she brings is chaos and flames?'_

Davos was not a learned man, he was illiterate, but nonetheless, what he had heard of this new religion displeased him. He couldn't see how anyone in their right mind would want to take part in the foul rituals involved in this worship of R'hllor. He was broken out of his thoughts by someone calling for him.

"Father!"

He turned and saw Devan, the youngest of his sons present on Dragonstone, approaching him.

"Devan, what is it?" He queried at once.

Devan paused to catch his breath before replying. "You are needed in the council room; His Grace has called a war council to discuss recent developments."

Davos nodded and thanked his son before making his way there. As he did, he once again mused on how much Stannis had done for him, not only making him a knight, but also taking some of his sons under his wing, giving them a chance for a better future than they ever would have had. Devan for example was already serving as Stannis' squire. Davos quickly focused however as he took his seat in the council room. Many of Stannis' bannermen were already present, Queen Selyse was also present, so too was that woman, Melisandre.

After a pause, Stannis began to speak.

"We've given everyone enough time. We have reached the brink; it is now time for war. However, we must remember, we face danger not only in war, but also from out with our lands." He remarked. "These new lands that have appeared, Thedas…We must be wary for they could try to take advantage, or interfere with our plans."

Davos sighed and then added. "That is true Your Grace; we face great danger, especially as we are currently isolated from our only allies in all this. Not only that, the Lannisters could attack at any time and even if we wanted too, we lack the strength to attack King's Landing."

There was a stony silence after he spoke; but then Selyse broke it.

"You shouldn't speak such ill-omened words, _Ser_ Davos." She said, spitting the word Ser as if it were offensive. "We are more than prepared, we can face any trial."

Melisandre then spoke up. "Indeed, the Lord of Light guides our path, it has already been ordained, Stannis Baratheon is the one who must sit on the throne, otherwise we will be consumed by the Darkness to come."

Davos shook his head. "Then perhaps this Lord of Light should send us armies, for battles are won with armies, not faith."

That drew a glare from Selyse, mutterings from the converted bannermen, but no reaction from Stannis, who seemed to be just listening to what was being said.

Ignoring the angry, mutinous looks from the others, Davos continued.

"Nonetheless we can rely on our allies, in terms of location; the Lannisters are likely to attack the Riverlands first. The Tully's will be fighting them, no doubt with the aid of the Starks. But that will be all they can do for us, unless something happens or someone rescues Sansa Stark from King's Landing." He explained. "Therefore, perhaps it would be best to look elsewhere for our first move."

Stannis nodded; but before he could speak, Melisandre spoke up again.

"Ah yes, these…allies. They are not properly faithful, they still follow their falsehoods." She remarked. "We cannot count on them as allies, not like this, you should ensure, Your Grace, that is remedied, after all, only by uniting under the one true faith will there be any hope."

That was too much for Davos. "You go too far woman! You have no right to force people to convert against their will, just because you don't believe it, doesn't mean…!"  
Melisandre calmly cut him off, smiling lightly. "Nothing can stop the one true faith, Ser Davos and to question that faith, is by far the greatest sin."

Queen Selyse was smirking at this; but then, before anything further could be said, Stannis spoke.

"Enough." He didn't raise his voice, he didn't need to, the moment he spoke all was quiet. "None of this…religious bickering matters in the slightest, so stop wasting my time with it. If I hear of one more argument over religion, then I will forbid any talk of religion amongst you all, ever again." He snarled; shocking Selyse and Melisandre. "Davos is right; we lack the strength to attack King's Landing. But there is one who has that strength."

Everybody knew who he was talking about, his brother, Renly, who had rallied the Stormlords to him and gained the allegiance of the Tyrell's of the Reach.

They fell into talking about various plans, things to be done and finally they settled on their final plan.

"So, that is how it shall be." Stannis remarked at last. "The Starks and Tully's can deal with the Lannisters as they attack the Riverlands, we leave King's Landing for now and instead, we go to settle things with Renly."

They all nodded and Stannis then added.

"Good, they will bend the knee, or they will break."

With that he declared the meeting over, much to the clear disappointment of Selyse and Melisandre, both of whom, Davos could see, clearly still wished to continue raising the issue of forcing their allies to convert. Relieved by that, Davos left, to prepare himself for what was likely to come.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Loghain I

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 13 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yup, he sure does :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, I did my best, glad you think so :)  
mr I hate znt nobles kill em: We've had this discussion before, she won't, she will be up against something far worse for any Mage, Templars, one Templar in particular, who will appear as a POV character in this story.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
UmbraVenator: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here you go :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's good :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Loghain**

The sixty year old Grey Warden Loghain Mac Tir stood by the roadside, looking around cautiously. His dark eyes were narrowed, deepening the furrows around them.

' _After that incident at the Storm Coast…Rogue Wardens seem to be everywhere.'_ He thought sadly. _'Now I have to keep my eyes open, this may be my last chance to go to these other lands to seek help.'_

He sighed as he remembered that incident, where the two people from the other lands, Arya Stark and Syrio Forel parted ways with him. Arya had got on board the ship and he and Syrio ensured it left with her on board, Syrio however had died in the battle against the rogue Wardens. That still distressed Loghain, he still couldn't fathom the strange behaviour of the Grey Warden's that had gone rogue. It seemed more and more were falling to the strange behaviour, all talking about some Elder One.

The wind ruffled Loghain's black hair as he scratched the stubble on his chin. _'They could be waiting for me, in there…But I have no choice. This is my only chance, otherwise, I might never get to these other lands.'_

So he stepped back out onto the road and began to follow it, making his way to the large castle before him, Highever, seat of the Cousland Family.

He thought of the recent history of this mighty and proud family, one of the two remaining Terynir's in Ferelden, the other being Gwaren where he once ruled before becoming a Warden. They had been powerful, enjoying immense favour and were popular with their people; then Arl Rendon Howe of Amaranthine launched a coup against them, for his own profit, killing everyone in the castle and taking it for himself.

Rendon Howe died in the Fifth Blight, at the time Loghain had counted him as an ally. Now he was disgusted at what the man had done. One member of the Cousland family survived, Fergus Cousland, eldest son of Bryce and Eleanor Cousland, who ruled Highever at the time of the coup. He now ruled the lands of Highever with the same firm yet fair control his father and mother had.

' _Yet he is the one I must convince to help me, even though he knows about my past connection to Howe…This will not be easy.'_ Loghain thought to himself.

Taking note of his blue and white armoured clothing, typical regalia for a Grey Warden, the guards at the gate straightened up and one spoke with authority.

"Greetings Grey Warden, what brings you here today?"

Loghain spoke carefully. "I seek an audience with Teryn Cousland, however, I am not here on Warden business, this is a…personal matter."

The guards shared a looked and the one who spoke before replied. "That should still be alright, I'm sure Teryn Cousland will agree to see you, please, follow me."

Loghain did so, wary, as some sixth sense, that had nothing to do with the Blight within him, was telling him that things weren't safe here for him. Not helping matters was the fact he was searched by the guards and relieved of all possible weapons.

They entered Highever's great hall, where Fergus Cousland sat on his throne like seat, waiting for them. Fergus Cousland was nearing forty; yet his short hair was still unbroken brown, as was his short beard and moustache; his brown eyes retained the warm, almost relaxed air they always had, care lines were visible on his brow, but little else showed the stresses of leadership on his face. Fergus quirked an eyebrow as Loghain bowed.

"Well, I heard we had a Grey Warden visiting, I wasn't expecting the infamous Loghain however." Fergus remarked in greeting, a sly smirk on his face.

Loghain remained as stoic as ever. "Teryn Cousland, I am here on a personal matter, I am running out of options; you may be my last hope."

He could see Fergus analysing what he said; the smirk changing to simply a wry smile.

Finally he spoke. "Well, what could it be, what could make a man like you swallow your pride and ask me for help?"

Loghain sighed. "I require…a ship, I aim to go across the sea, to these new lands…Where I hope to gain help; there are problems within the Wardens and…"

It was then two things happened, Loghain noticed Fergus' expression darken and recognition appear in his eyes at Loghain's mention of problems. Then, the doors opened and two more people entered. Loghain immediately tensed when he saw they wore the regalia of the Grey Wardens. One was a human male of forty, with long black hair flecked with grey, a black soul patch beard and grey eyes.

The other was a Dwarf with flaming red hair and a short beard with a braided long moustache and brown eyes. Loghain silently cursed as he recognized them, Nathaniel Howe and Oghren, two Wardens who knew him well.

Sure enough, the moment they saw him they recognized him and glared.

"Loghain!" Nathaniel growled. "We've found you at last, you'll answer for betraying the Wardens!"

Oghren snarled. "C'mon, they take our weapons from us now this, no worries, I'll pound you with my fists!"

Loghain shook his head. "The only Wardens I have killed have been those that have attacked me. That have gone rogue and serve some, Elder One. The Wardens that have vanished and abandoned their duty!"

Nathaniel scoffed. "You expect us to believe this?!"

Fergus then cut in however.

"Gentlemen that is enough, you are in _my_ halls and I demand you all shut up!"

All eyes turned to him, he was glaring, gone was the laid back man he usually was. Here was the Teryn of Highever, wielding his authority and making it clear where the power stood here.

Once he had their silence, Fergus spoke. "Loghain speaks the truth, Nathaniel, unless you are willing to admit that the Wardens want me dead?"

"What, just what is that supposed to mean?!" Oghren snarled.

"The last time the Warden's visited, they tried to kill me, they were also carrying this." Fergus explained; one of his men producing something. "Anyone who has read the Tale of the Champion will know what that is."

Stunned silence fell as they beheld a fragment of Lyrium, with one key difference, it was red, not blue.

Luckily, much to Loghain's relief, Fergus' words seemed to have convinced the two Wardens of Loghain's innocence.

"This is a curious matter." Nathaniel remarked, once the Red Lyrium was secured away. "I must look into this; in the meantime, I'll also try and get the other Wardens off your back, Loghain."

Loghain nodded and thanked him.

"What of, what we were discussing beforehand, Teryn Cousland?" He then asked.

Fergus smiled. "A ship, leaving for these new lands, is due to leave the following morning; I can make the arrangements, you just need to be there to board it."

Loghain smiled; relieved, it seemed like, at last, things were going right.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Eddard II

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 14 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **mr I hate znt nobles kill em: It is certainly possible, the two groups are somewhat similar.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, it sure does.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Ironically I never noticed, thanks, glad you enjoyed them both, glad you like him :)  
UmbraVenator: Yup, well, sadly it's only a brief appearance, I can't find any way (yet) to work him in more, glad you like him thought :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked that :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belong to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Eddard**

Eddard Stark sighed as he returned to his solar. He had just returned from yet another excursion, wiping out the last of the bandits that had appeared in the North. All of them had acted strangely, all talking about a strange 'master', who remained unidentified.

' _Just who is this man that seems to have gained control of so many bandit groups…Why has he not made any appearance?'_ He thought to himself, worriedly. _'Then there is the strange things happening on the roads between here and White Harbour, it's not bandits, but people are going missing.'_

He sighed as he sat down and examined the documents before him, many having been brought by raven. A good number were from Riverrun; others from various places in the North. He sorted them, ensuring that the ones relating to the bandit attacks were grouped together, they could be classed as having been dealt with. Others were about the strange occurrences that were still happening.

He shook his head. _'The Elves seem to be settling in; there's still some tension, but we're working through it. Of course, now it seems the war has begun in earnest…Letters from the Riverlands, they're already under attack.'_

He knew that he would have to rally his bannermen and be prepared to head down to the Riverlands and aid the Tullys. The Lannisters were already attacking, having reclaimed Harrenhal, which they had conquered before.

He considered his plans and how to best aid the Tullys, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." He called out.

He looked up and smiled as Catelyn entered. She returned his smile and sat down.

"Ned…I'm worried. This is getting so dangerous, so quickly." She said sadly. "We're at war; we still have to worry about issues relating to these other lands, even if we have resolved things with the Elves."

He nodded; also saddened. "I know; not only that, we still have to try and rescue Sansa somehow and we've not even heard a word about Arya."

Cat shuddered at that. "Gods, you're right, Sansa's a prisoner in King's Landing and Arya, she could be anywhere and we don't know. Gods, is she even alive?"

"Cat, don't think like that; we can't." He told her firmly. "We know one thing, Arya isn't in King's Landing, otherwise she would have been caught by the Lannisters."

She nodded. "Then we'd know for certain, they'd rub our faces in it…But you're right. We need to stay focused. How, how are things standing?"

Ned sighed and then explained about the issues they faced, matters in the Riverlands and how he planned to take his armies to face the Lannisters there.

"Gods Ned, this is…I never imagined things would come to this." She whispered.

He nodded; just then they heard a knock at the door. He sighed and called out for them to come in; the door opened and it was revealed that it was Maester Luwin.

Maester Luwin approached, holding a letter in his hand.

"My Lord, My Lady, this just arrived by raven, from the Twins." He explained.

That surprised Ned and Cat both. "The Twins, what does Lord Walder Frey want?"

He took the letter, opened it and read it. What he read shocked him; his eyes widened and he shook his head.

"What, no, this can't be…?" The words spilled out.

"Ned?" Cat asked, worriedly.

He handed her the letter and spoke as she read. "This must be some mistake; I don't understand what Walder is saying. What does he mean by Robb's 'indiscretions'?"

Cat bit her lip. "It says Robb…betrayed his trust with his actions."

Ned sighed tiredly, wiping a hand over his face. Silence reigned for quite some time; until finally Cat spoke up.

"What are we going to do Ned?" She asked shakily.

Ned made up his mind. "We'll talk to Robb here; see if he can shed some light on this. Maester Luwin, would you find Robb and ask him to meet us here?"

"Yes, my Lord." Luwin replied before leaving.

They sat, confused and worried; the letter also remarked that Walder wished to see him about an important matter. He also requested that Catelyn be present too.

Finally, Robb arrived, looking confused.

"Mother, father?" He queried.

Ned sighed and handed the letter from Walder Frey to Robb. "We just received this, read it."

Robb did so, his eyes widening and then he sighed; looking as if something had finally been revealed. A secret that he had been hiding that was now finally exposed, yet despite the risks and worry, there was relief too, that he no longer had to hide.

"It…It's true; there were…complications." Robb explained. "As you know, I had the arrangement with Walder Frey; I was betrothed to his daughter Roslin…But then, as we fought, before you arrived father…There were complications."

There was silence after that, before Cat finally spoke, her voice shaking.

"You mean…That girl…" She whispered.

This confused Ned until Robb explained. "Yes. It is Talisa, Father, you've met her."

He nodded and Robb continued. "We…We became closer as we got to know each other; one night we just…lost control and…"

Ned inhaled sharply, he knew exactly what Robb meant, as a result, Robb didn't have to finish explaining.

"I, realized what I did and I couldn't just leave things like that. I had to do what was right father." He explained. "That's why I married her, to protect her honour…Even if it costs me my own."

Ned sighed; hearing all this, he shook his head. "I understand Robb, I know what you mean. I am happy that you showed respect to this young lady, in that regard. But I am still disappointed in you…"

Robb nodded and Ned shook his head; he hated doing this, but he had no choice and once more found himself lecturing Robb, reminding him of his duty and what he has done. He also revealed that arranged meeting with the Frey's which would have to be used to smooth things over.

Robb bowed his head sadly.

"Father, I…"

Ned spoke quickly. "Let us not speak of this anymore Robb. We are also at war; the war over the Iron throne has finally begun. The Lannisters are already making their move. They are in the Riverlands, have reclaimed Harrenhal and are now attacking again. I'll be leading the Northern Armies to aid them."

Robb looked up at that. "Father, if I can…"

"No Robb." Ned said quickly. "I am sorry; but you are staying here, in Winterfell."

Robb froze at that, but then, sullenly, bowed his head and accepted.

Shortly afterwards, word had been sent out and now it was time. With Cat at his side, Ned rode out of Winterfell, leading his army, ready to begin heading south, to war once more.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please :)


	16. Bran I

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 15 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah well, he understands Robb's reasoning.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Lord Mortem: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, wait and see what happens, all I'll say is, nothing overly bad, for now.  
wazzup11: Yeah, he made a mistake; luckily however, Ned is there, he is a much better diplomat than Robb after all, don't forget, Robb himself remarks he is better at battle than politics.  
mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Well, yeah, even he says that. Well, maybe so, but the fact is he didn't meet her and if he didn't marry Talisa, she would have been ruined, it wasn't his heart he was following, it was preserving her honour, even at the cost of his own. Well, right now, nothing is happening with the Frey's like that, besides, remember it is Ned who is dealing with them, a much better diplomat than Robb.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Bran**

Thirteen year old Bran Stark was lost in thought; he was seated outside, in Winterfell's courtyard. He carefully ran a hand over his forehead, inadvertently brushing his fingers over his lengthening auburn hair, the fringe coming down over his forehead. Like all his siblings, except his older sister Arya, he had inherited their mother's physical features, hair and eye colour. He was currently seated at a bench, with a small table before him, and with him was his younger brother, eight year old Rickon and one of Winterfell's guests, five and ten year old Jojen Reed.

As it was a relatively bright day, especially for the north, they had come to break their fast outside. All around them there were people working on the practice grounds, archery, sword-fighting and such. Bran was, for once, not dwelling on the fact he would never be able to join them, due to being crippled. Instead his thoughts were on something else.

' _I still don't understand, what is that orb?'_ He wondered; recalling the orb he and the Reeds had found late last year. _'Why can't I stop thinking about it; what is that whispering from it…?'_

He bit his lip; it was true, the orb seemed to whisper, especially late at night. He still kept it hidden in a drawer by his bed in his chambers. For some reason, he didn't feel like he could tell his family about it; in fact, while they knew he had taken it, the Reeds didn't know he still kept it hidden.

He bowed his head; but remained careful to avoid drawing the suspicion of Jojen and Rickon.

Bran rubbed his eyes tiredly. _'That whispering keeps waking me up, when it doesn't, it's the nightmares, of that Elder One, demanding what was stolen from him back…That orb, that must be it, but how does he know I have it?'_

He was finally distracted from those thoughts, gratefully, when he heard the nearby whistling of an arrow. He looked up, subconsciously smiling; at the person who had fired the arrow. It was a young woman, with curly brown hair and green eyes, like Jojen she was short and slender, she was in fact his older sister, Meera Reed; their other guest.

While it was still early in the year 299, and therefore many of them were yet to see their latest namedays; Meera had recently had hers, she was now nine and ten. She was smiling lightly as she drew another arrow and fired, like the first, it struck the bullseye.

Bran bit his lip as a strange stirring in his belly and a feeling of warmth in his chest took hold then. _'What is this I'm feeling? It's like; like…I don't know. I seem to feel this way whenever I see her, like I want to be near her, want to…'_

He felt his face heating up and prayed he wasn't blushing; what was wrong with him, he couldn't understand it. Luckily, Jojen and Rickon didn't notice.

"Lady Reed." Bran looked up and saw Theon standing by Meera.

She turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?"

He was smiled casually; Bran felt strangely relieved it wasn't the way he usually smiled at a female.

Theon then explained.

"I was watching your archery there, you're very good."

Meera smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Theon then grinned. "So, what do you say to a little competition; between the two of us?"

Meera also grinned and agreed. By now, Rickon and Jojen were also watching as they all turned towards the two. The competition soon began and Bran continued to observe, along with the others and before long, Bran couldn't help but grin, amused, as Theon's eyes widened in disbelief as Meera won their contest. It was pretty close, but Meera still won.

"That was good." She remarked. "We should try again sometime."

Theon sighed but then nodded and smiled. "Sure, sounds good."

Bran continued to smile as his gaze turned to Meera again.

' _She's incredible…I've never seen such skill with a bow, even with Theon. They were pretty close though. She's also so friendly and kind, she doesn't gloat about her victory.'_ He thought to himself. _'She's…so beautiful too…Wait, what, what am I thinking?'_

He was definitely blushing now; he couldn't believe he actually thought that.

"Bran, are you alright?" He heard Rickon's voice and tensed.

He could see Jojen turning to face him and quickly tried to calm down. The last thing he needed was for Meera's brother, who Bran found himself becoming fast friends with, to see him blushing. Especially when it was obvious why; considering whom they had just been watching.

Jojen turned and raised an eyebrow. "Bran?"

Bran shook his head quickly. "I'm fine, it's, it's nothing."

Jojen merely shook his head, as if he didn't quite believe him, but he said nothing else. Bran turned away, keeping his head bowed.

He began thinking about the sudden strange thought which struck him as he had watched Meera. It wasn't just thinking of her as beautiful, it was how he'd noticed her kindness, her abilities, and then all the other strange feelings he had felt, ever since he first saw her.

At first he could have just brushed it off as him simply reacting to the presence of a beautiful young woman. At first glance he probably would have reacted the same to any beautiful young woman. But now, now it felt different.

' _Do I…Do I truly feel that way about Meera?'_ He thought; surprised. _'Gods, how did this happen, I shouldn't be, urgh, if it is, I can't…'_

He was distracted again; this time by the arrival of someone else. The person who approached was roughly Meera's height, with blonde hair and grey eyes, as well as a skinny build and pointed ears.

He was an Elf, named Taren, who had arrived at Winterfell with the Reed siblings; after saving them from bandits who attacked them and took them prisoner. Bran bit his lip as he watched Taren helping Meera retrieve the arrows from the target.

He suddenly felt awkward. _'What if, what if Meera…secretly, likes_ him _. I mean, he's closer in age to Meera, the serving maids talk about him, find him good-looking. What if she feels somewhat inclined towards him…'_

He stopped suddenly, realizing how he was thinking; that he was, surprisingly, jealous of Taren.

' _What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be thinking like that; Taren's not done anything and besides…I can't think of Meera that way, it's not right, it's not fair.'_

He quickly looked away from them, ashamed of his thoughts.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Sansa II

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 16 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, well, aside from Elves being present, there isn't much Dragon Age stuff in that chapter.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah :)  
mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Well, we can only wait and see; things still have a long way to go for the various pairings.  
UmbraVenator: Yeah, I know, glad you enjoyed it.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you like them :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, well yeah, he is and we can only wait and see.  
Lord Mortem: Yeah, well, save it until later, when you see what else is due to happen.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Sansa**

Sansa bit her lip; she was still trapped in King's Landing; still at the mercy of Joffrey and his cruel, sadistic ways. To others she was simply a regular hostage, nothing more; only a few people treated her differently. Joffrey remained sadistic and taunting; while Cersei made it no secret she was holding Sansa hostage, practically rubbing it in her face. Myrcella and Tommen at least pitied her; tried to help her feel better; but it never worked. Still she didn't let on, not wanting to hurt them or make them worry more.

' _I just wish there was some way; I appreciate what Cella and Tommen are trying to do for me.'_ She thought sadly. _'But still, I want to go home; if only there was some way; I…'_

She fought to compose herself; not wanting to break down in tears; she had to remain dignified. She couldn't let on that her captivity was getting to her. Even here, in her chambers, the one part of King's Landing she felt reasonably safe, she couldn't afford to let down her guard. Any sign of weakness would be used against her; but it was so hard, especially when she was so ready to break.

She considered for a moment. _'There is one consolation; Father's safe and back in Winterfell; he's with everybody else and surely he can save me somehow.'_

She bit her lip and corrected herself. _'No, almost everyone, Arya is still missing, nobody knows where she is, or if she's even alive…But I'm sure of it, she has to be.'_

In her heart, Sansa was certain her sister was alive; nobody would convince her otherwise, not unless they could show her the body.

With a shaky breath she stood from her vanity mirror, having finished brushing her hair. She had dismissed her maids after finishing getting dressed. She refused to have them around for any longer than necessary, knowing they were almost certainly reporting to Cersei her every move. Despite herself, wanting to at least still create a proper impression, to at least keep a low profile, she worked on styling her hair into a southern style. It was tricky but not impossible to do it herself; she finally managed however.

' _What now…What is going on; there has to be some way to figure out what is happening in the land?'_ She mused; unhappy at her lack of knowledge of current events.

It left her feeling inadequate and unsafe. Just then, there was a forceful knock at the door which then opened, without waiting for her reply.

"Y-yes?" She gasped; shocked at this intrusion.

She tensed as she saw it was Ser Meryn, one of the Kingsguard; one who regularly beat her on Joffrey's orders, along with certain other members. Only two didn't, at least not willingly or eagerly, such as Ser Arys. Strangely the Hound was never ordered to beat her; but that was only small consolation.

"You're wanted in the throne room, girl, now." He remarked, not the slightest bit of respect.

She inhaled shakily, this couldn't be good, what did Joffrey want with her, especially in front of the court. She merely nodded and followed Ser Meryn meekly.

She fought to control her fear, not to tremble; she couldn't be seen as weak. They entered the throne room and Sansa walked down the room, ignoring the observations of the gathered nobles as best as she could. Her eyes were fixed on Joffrey, sitting on the throne, smirking cruelly at her.

' _What nightmare does he have planned for me now?'_ She thought fearfully.

She reached the base of the steps leading up to the throne and bowed low. Before she could rise, Joffrey snapped.

"I didn't give you permission to rise; stay on your knees where you belong, girl."

Sansa fought not to react; Joffrey's implication about her staying on her knees was pretty obvious, his expression was enough to confirm his sexual meaning in his statement.

"Your Grace…" She began; but froze in terror.

Joffrey was now standing; aiming at her with his crossbow.

"Silence, I did not give you permission to speak either." He snarled. "You have much to answer for, Sansa. You may have to be punished too."

Sansa's eyes were wide, her fear building. Despite all her efforts to maintain her composure, fear was overtaking her and she was panicking, wondering what was going on.

Joffrey glanced over to the left and spoke again. "Lancel, tell her, let her see the true face of her repugnant family."

She started, shocked he would say such a thing, but then Lancel stepped forwards and began reading from a document he was holding.

Despite everything, she couldn't miss the way his voice shook; his hesitance.

"The Starks, led by Eddard Stark, attacked our forces with great savagery, even attacking nearby villages in the Westerlands." He stated, yet his expression of doubt was clear. "They rounded up and slaughtered whole families, including women and children. They fed the bodies to their pet wolves and burned the villages to the ground."

Sansa felt sickened by this; did Joffrey truly believe she would listen to this disgusting lie.

It wasn't finished, Lancel continued; even more hesitant. "Having already taken Martyn and Willem prisoner…The Starks have attacked and taken Ser Jaime prisoner too, or are at least responsible for his disappearance. No doubt intending to slaughter them in a cruel and sacrilegious ritual for their so called Old Gods."

Joffrey laughed as Lancel finished; despite herself, Sansa could feel the tears in her eyes.

"So you see Sansa; you're traitor family is nothing but a horde of beasts." He remarked with glee. "Killing anyone they want to and there is no justification, no chance of explaining this away."

Sansa knew that wasn't so, it was in fact easy to explain these things, since they were so obviously false. But Joffrey aiming his crossbow at her and acting so inappropriately sacred her and the tears threatened to fall.

Joffrey then added. "Oh yes, how foolish of them, wouldn't you say. After all; they're actions are putting you at risk, surely they know that."

Sansa inhaled sharply, she knew exactly what Joffrey meant by that.

Joffrey lowered his crossbow and walked down the stairs; sneering at her.

"Maybe I should teach them a lesson, maybe I should let them see what their savagery gets them." He remarked with savage glee. "Perhaps I should take your hand and have it sent to you father."

The fear was too much, Sansa's tears fell and she burst out, pleading.

"No, Your Grace, please, I didn't do anything!" She cried. "I am not…"

Joffrey laughed. "Oh shut up, how pathetic, maybe that is what I'll do!"

With that, he made a gesture and, despite Sansa's pleas and cries; two guards in the room grabbed her and forced her right arm out, holding it down. One drew his sword; she screamed and closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the agony to begin. It never came, instead, a voice shouted.

"That is enough, what is the meaning of this outrage!?"

Sansa opened her eyes, the guards had let her go and stepped back; Sansa looked over her shoulder to see what they were looking at. Lord Tyrion was approaching, glaring darkly.

He shook his head. "Such behaviour is unkingly, Your Grace. Especially for the woman you seem insistent on marrying. For no man has the right to treat his would be wife that way."

"I am King, I have every right!" Joffrey yelled, clearly irritated.

Tyrion shook his head. "Enough; that is no way to treat her; especially as she is our hostage remember. Her value is more important than anything else…Now, Pod, Clegane, if you could both take Lady Sansa from here."

Joffrey looked incensed but his words fell on deaf ears. He and Tyrion remained arguing as Sansa was led away from the throne room, still sobbing in terror.

* * *

End of chapter, poor Sansa, things are still going bad for her, we can only wait and see what happens next. Read and review please.

Well, next up, we have the first chapter of another POV character, we finally get to see Arya again.


	18. Arya I

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 17 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Thanks, yeah, I was aiming for that.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it was a pretty dick move, on two levels.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, he sure is.  
mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Oh yeah, very true; Dorian didn't see, but he'll hear about it from Tyrion. Hmmm, I was thinking that myself, although I do think Joffrey is mentally unbalanced, perhaps as a side effect of his birth.  
UmbraVenator: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

The girl of four and ten bit her lip, trying hard not to make eye contact with the other people walking nearby. She didn't truly look like a girl, her brown hair had been cut quite short; she clad in rather masculine breeches and a similar tunic. Also, while they weren't that large, her breasts would still have been noticeable and had been bound down. Still there was good cause for this deception. The girl's name was Arya Stark; youngest daughter of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn.

' _However here, I'm known as Arry, a simple orphan boy.'_ She noted to herself; reminding herself of her alias.

She was posing as a boy for two reasons; firstly to blend in with the people she was travelling with. Following the explosion and an intense journey in Thedas, in which she lost her instructor in Water Dancing, Syrio, Arya had made it back to Westeros. She had been found by Yoren, a recruiter for the Night's Watch, making his way back North with some recruits. Realizing who she was, he had decided to bring her with them and take her home to Winterfell.

She shook her head. _'But the Night's Watch doesn't take girls, so he disguised me like this, like a boy, so that to the others, I'm just another recruit.'_

There was a second reason however, one which filled Arya with dread and left her anxious, worried she might be discovered.

The second reason was due to the war, her family were allied against the Iron Throne; which made her a target. She had heard that her sister, Sansa was held captive in King's Landing. She knew that if her disguise was seen through, it would be terrible for her, on two possible levels. This was due to the nature of the recruits, many of them were in fact criminals left with no other choice but the Wall, or death.

If it was found out she was really a girl, she shuddered at what they would likely do to her. Worse, if they found her true identity.

' _Yoren said they'd kidnap me, take me to Cersei for a royal pardon and reward, leave me as a hostage in King's Landing too.'_ She reminded herself of Yoren's warning. _'He also said half of them would do the same, only rape me first.'_

Arya suppressed a shudder at the thought of that and diligently tried to stay focused. So far everything was fine, when she needed to answer a call of nature, she went out of sight into the woods. Otherwise she relied on her disguise and her young age as an excuse for her voice not sounding that deep. That was why she was anxious; there was one other person who knew the secret.

' _He knows; he could expose who I am, or at least the fact I'm a girl…by accident from what I know of him, but still.'_ She fretted as she observed the person she thought of.

He was walking not too far away; tall, certainly much taller than her, muscular with shaggy black hair and blue eyes. His name was Gendry, from what brief conversations they had, she learned he was a smith's apprentice in King's Landing and had been sent to join the Night's Watch, for reasons he didn't know.

Arya shook her head. _'He was there, he helped Yoren create my new identity…He wouldn't intentionally expose me, at least, I'm pretty sure he won't. But still…'_

She didn't want to dwell on it; trying instead to think of something else, but it remained there, in the back of her mind.

When they finally stopped they were all assigned tasks and began to get ready to prepare a temporary camp. As Arya went to collect some wood for the fire, she happened to pass by the cage. Inside were three men, apparently the worst criminals of the lot. She glared at them, ignoring the threats of two of them. The third, a man with red and white hair merely smiled unsettlingly at her.

She hurried on, trying to ignore the chills that ran down her spine at the thought of that man. When passing the cage one time before, that man had spoken to her, she still felt unsettled by him, as if he could see right through her.

' _Maybe there's someone else that knows.'_ She pondered fearfully as she worked.

Her trip back was cut short however when she found her path blocked. Standing in her way were two of the younger people being taken to Night's Watch, both of them no older than six and ten, apparently imprisoned for stealing before being recruited.

One of the boys was overweight, with short brown hair and matching eyes, the other was skinny, with blonde hair, blue eyes, both of them wore ragged clothing. She had overheard them talking several times and they seemed to be friends. From what she had overheard, the fat one was called Hot Pie and the skinny one, Lommy Greenhands.

They were smirking at her and she tensed.

"Well, look at you, working with us lot." Hot Pie taunted.

Lommy laughed before adding. "Yeah, thought you were too high and mighty for this sorta thing, Yoren's special little recruit."

Some of the tension left Arya, they didn't know her true identity, or even that she was a girl. They were taunting her because they felt that she, or rather, Arry, was being shown favouritism by Yoren, being recruited out of nowhere, apparently with Yoren's say so, even though official recruitment was in fact done.

"Yeah, what's he see in a skinny little runt like you anyway." Lommy continued.

If her arms weren't full at that moment, Arya knew her anger would have made her draw Needle, her own personal sword.

Before the words could leave her mouth, or their taunts continue, someone cleared their throat. They all turned to see Gendry standing there, glaring.

"I believe we had work to do?" He remarked shortly.

Hot Pie quickly spoke, noting Gendry towered over him. "We-we were, we were just…"

Gendry shook his head. "I heard what you were doing; is that how you live, picking on people smaller than you? How would you like it if I picked on you…Only I won't waste time with words?"

The implied threat was obvious and the two scurried away. Gendry sighed and shook his head, turning to her.

"Don't you remember what Yoren told you?" He queried. "Keep a low profile.

Arya glared this time, still angry and snapped. "I was. I could've handled them, I can take care of myself."

Gendry nodded. "I know, I don't doubt it."

There was no sarcasm in his voice, he sounded serious; he really did believe her. Arya was so taken aback her retort stopped short.

"But it's best to avoid these situations; you have to be aware of the danger you are in at all times." He continued.

Arya nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

With that they made their way back to the group; only to hear the sound of approaching hooves. Arya looked up sharply and her eyes widened, for the men approaching were unmistakable, even though they were already so far from King's Landing; the Gold Cloaks.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. Bran II

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 18 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, and that bit especially :)  
wazzup11: Well, we can only wait and see, however, I'm afraid this is just the beginning.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; Yup, they're all together, but not quite all friends yet. Yeah, danger is approaching, I'm afraid this is the beginning of a long and difficult time for Arya.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and well, we can only wait and see, one thing is certain, Sansa's torment isn't over.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Bran**

Bran sighed as he sat by the window in his bedroom. He was considering going out to work on some more horseback archery again. Truthfully, Bran, despite his desires of becoming a knight and such; found that he had a peculiar talent for knowledge. He couldn't deny, ever since his accident, scholarly pursuits appealed to him, practically just as much as archery and sword fighting had done.

While still retaining interest in the latter two, he could no longer do them except from horseback and he seemed to find archery easier in that respect.

' _All the same; as interesting as it all is…I've practically read nearly every book in Winterfell now.'_ He thought to himself. _'What am I supposed to do then, to keep from getting bored, I can't just do horseback riding or archery all the time either.'_

He sighed; it was something he had to admit perplexed him; but he did his best not to dwell on it. He'd find something to do, or his siblings would help him, or even the Reeds. In their time at Winterfell, they had become fast friends to the extent that, usually, they accompanied Bran whenever he went riding or to the Godswood.

Unfortunately for Bran, this did make him slightly uncomfortable, since it meant spending prolonged amounts of time with Meera; feeling those same strange feelings that left him feeling awkward.

He shook his head; he didn't want to dwell on those thoughts; he was still trying to deal with other awkward feelings too, namely his desire to apologize to the kitchen boy Edwyn, whom he had snapped at once. He still never could get the chance to do so.

Shaking his head and deciding some fresh air would clear his mind he called for Hodor and asked to be taken down to courtyard. When they exited the castle Bran bit his lip; he asked Hodor to stop and they watched as Bran saw the army leaving; his father's bannermen had been gathered near Winterfell and now, it seemed they were all present and the army was leaving. He could see his father at the head of their own forces.

The sight actually saddened him.

' _Father is going off to war…after so long at peace, we are once more at war…I just wish things never changed. That King Robert didn't visit, then we'd all still be here. Father wouldn't be riding off to war, Sansa wouldn't be a hostage…Arya would be here, what has happened to her?'_

He sighed sadly; he missed his sister's greatly and wished they were safely back in Winterfell.

He shook his head. _'Although, knowing Arya, that would be impossible, she'd try and find some way to join the army…That's just who she is.'_

Smiling fondly at the memory of his sister's antics, he had Hodor carry him over to a small table, where Robb was seated; studying what appeared to be various maps.

Robb looked up as Hodor sat Bran down and smiled.

"Hello Bran; how are you?"

Bran smiled back. "I am well Robb, thank you."

Hodor stepped back and Bran looked over the various documents on the table, they were indeed maps.

"What is all this?" He asked curiously.

Robb smiled. "Things are changing Bran, the war will see to that. We have to keep on top of things, both here in our lands, and with our allies in the Riverlands."

Bran nodded slowly; he had heard the Riverlands were facing attacks from the Lannisters.

He was still worried about one thing however. "I guess I understand, what I don't understand is why mother is going along, she should be here, safe, with us."

"I know Bran; she will be…She will be back." Robb did his best to reassure him. "She just…needs to accompany father to the Twins; Lord Walder has requested to see them."

Bran bit his lip at that and glanced uneasily at his older brother.

"Is this…got something to do with what Father was lecturing you about?" He asked.

Rodd started at that and Bran sighed. "I overheard."

Robb sighed and nodded; confirming Bran's thoughts.

"I'm not surprised Bran, father wasn't exactly…happy, so he wasn't really subtle about it." Robb replied. "Still; he was right; now, this is my punishment, stay behind in the castle, unable to help in the war."

Bran wasn't sure what to say to that, so he didn't say anything.

Finally Robb sighed and turned to Bran.

"So; since you overheard Father lecturing me, I suppose you can guess exactly what's happened?" Robb stated at last.

Bran felt awkward again; he was uncomfortable talking about subjects like this; he just couldn't understand it.

"I…I think so." He said at last. "You were, betrothed to one of Lord Walder's daughters, I remember that."

Robb nodded in confirmation.

Bran thought for a moment, how best to word what he wanted to say. "But you…you married someone else; didn't you?"

"Yes; that's exactly what happened, the circumstances are a bit…complex, but I accept full responsibility for my actions, all I can do now is make the most of it." Robb replied.

Bran sighed; he couldn't believe how quickly things could change. It seemed strange to think of Robb as being married, especially to a woman whom Bran likely had never heard of, and not a political marriage either. He never imagined Robb to be the sort of person who would put personal feelings before duty.

"This girl must be someone special, for you to…lose control of yourself like that and then marry her…to feel that way about her." He said hesitantly.

Robb's expression grew distant but he smiled and nodded, as if confirming Bran's thoughts.

Finally, after a momentary silence, Robb stood up and beckoned Hodor closer.

"How would you like to meet her, Bran?" He asked.

Bran nodded, intrigued and he was soon set in the basket on Hodor's back and following Robb inside the castle. They headed through the castle, as they passed the entrance to them, Bran glanced over at the dungeons, thinking about the prisoners they had. He had seen them brought in, two boys, not much older than himself, squires in the Lannister army, Martyn and Willem Lannister.

Aside from being kept in the dungeons, they were treated very well, much to their apparent surprise. Passing the dungeons they headed through until they found the infirmary.

There Bran saw a young woman, around Robb's age; she was noticeably a foreigner, likely from Essos, with darker skin, black hair and black eyes. She was rather beautiful yet there was something about her expression which made it clear, she wouldn't accept any nonsense and was dedicated to her craft, she seemed to be an expert healer Bran noted and smiled.

He could see why Robb had fallen for her.

"Talisa." He said softly.

She turned to them and smiled. "Robb, ah…Lord Bran, it is a pleasure."

Bran felt his face heat up at her referring to him that way. "Likewise, my lady…Please though, call me Bran, we're family now."

She laughed softly at that. "Fair enough, then please, call me Talisa."

Bran grinned and nodded; Robb also laughed and soon, after Talisa verified that her patients were alright, they were talking, Bran getting to know his new good-sister.

However, the peace and happiness was interrupted, by now, Bran was certain his father's armies would be far enough away from the city that they wouldn't notice anything amiss. Therefore the timing of what happened next frightened him. As they were talking, they heard heavy footsteps before suddenly Rodrik Cassel burst into the room.

"My Lord, we are in trouble. An army has just appeared, they've surrounded Winterfell and have already fired upon our guards at the walls, we are under siege!" He informed them.

Immediately Bran felt fear grip him; they were under attack, by a clearly unknown yet remarkably strategic army, this did not bode well. Especially as it was unknown who was attacking them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	20. Arya II

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 19 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Um, wrong series, this is a Dragon Age/GOT crossover, not LOTR :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you like her; yeah, they're in trouble.  
Lord Mortem: Yup, you got it :)  
wazzup11: You'll have to wait and see, wouldn't make sense for it to be Boltons as they serve the North and it's Ned who is ruling them, not Robb, also the Boltons are, if you remember, going south to defend the Riverlands, I said the castle was surrounded, not enough Bolton soldiers to do that. Also don't forget that this is a Dragon Age crossover, there are more than just GOT forces there.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, they are in trouble; we can only wait and see what happens. Glad you liked that bit :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
UmbraVenator: Thanks, yeah, it is, well, not directly.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

Fear gripped Arya; the approaching Gold Cloaks were far from King's Landing; she wondered if somehow, someone had seen through her disguise and reported where she was to the capital.

' _Are they here for me?'_ She wondered fretfully as she took cover.

Seeing this, Gendry ducked down near her, noticeably blocking any direct view to her.

"Arry…" He whispered; curiosity and worry colouring his tone.

She shook her head. "They're here for me, they must be."

Gendry bit his lip, more worry clouding his features as he observed the Gold Cloaks again. Yoren approached them smirking; Arya was too far away to accurately hear what was being said but she could make out bits and pieces. It sounded like the Gold Cloaks were indeed searching for someone; but to her surprise it didn't appear to be her.

She didn't move from her cover however. _'I don't get it, who could they be looking for…It's not_ me _?'_

Even as she listened in she tensed as things began to grow more aggressive when Yoren refused to help her; citing his reasoning that, as recruits of the Night's Watch, the past of the people under his care meant nothing now and said they had no right to take any of them.

Before the Gold Cloaks could draw their swords, Yoren was already directly threatening them with his dagger. Apparently conceding defeat, the Gold Cloaks turned to leave, but not before announcing who they were looking for, shocking everybody present, Gendry.

* * *

They had resumed their journey North shortly after their encounter; Arya looked over at Gendry; biting her lip, saddened by the fact that, ever since the revelation he was being hunted, everyone was giving him a wide berth.

She shook her head. _'It's not fair, Gods, any one of these people could betray us now. Sell Gendry out.'_

She was worried and also curious; she couldn't understand it, why were the Gold Cloaks hunting Gendry. She thought about what she knew about Gendry, for the few conversations they had on the journey. All she knew was he was a blacksmith assistant from King's Landing.

He didn't seem to like talking about himself; while Arya knew she had good reason to keep things secret, for her disguise. Ignoring the looks from the other recruits, she approached Gendry.

"Gendry's what's going on, why are the Gold Cloaks after you?" She asked quietly.

He started before turning to her. "Arry, don't sneak up on me like that."

She raised an eyebrow and he relented. "I don't know, truly…But everything's been going wrong for me, ever since Lord Arryn and Lord Stark visited me."

"My…" Arya gasped, before collecting herself and whispering. "My father visited you?"

"At my master's shop, yes, just like Lord Arryn before him…They asked me some strange questions, asked about my parents."

"What did you…what did you say to them?" She asked; curious.

Gendry shrugged. "Told them about my mother; had blonde hair, worked in a tavern, died when I was little."

Arya cringed at that; afraid she'd touched on a sensitive subject. However Gendry merely shook his head and continued.

"They asked about my father too…but, I never knew him."

Arya pondered that; especially since, based on his description, Gendry looked nothing like his mother. She wondered if he was like Jon, baseborn. All the same, she was still no wiser as to why the Gold Cloaks were hunting him, but she thought maybe it could be related to whatever her father was talking to him about.

* * *

As their journey progressed, Arya was surprised to find; despite her nervousness at being found out, she was slowly finding herself actually befriending Gendry, as well as, to her surprise, that boy Lommy. Both he and Hot Pie seemed apologetic, truthfully Arya didn't care, but it was when they stopped once again that Arya found herself, surprisingly, making another friend.

She had been sitting, doing her best to ignore that trio in the cage again; especially the one who unsettled her greatly. They were eating yet, when Yoren's back was turned, one of the others, using his size to his advantage promptly walked up and took Arya's food for himself. She glowered and would have leapt up and confronted the man; if what happened next didn't happen.

"Idiot." Hot Pie; who was seated next to her, muttered. "Here Arry."

To her surprise; he then handed over some of his own food. She bit her lip and accepted it.

"Um, thanks."

Hot Pie nodded, managing a small smile as they ate, Arya couldn't deny she was touched by his kindness. Before long, Lommy and Gendry joined them and they began to speak. Arya couldn't believe she was actually befriending these people; as well as the strange happy warm feeling it gave her.

' _Gods, if Sansa or Septa Mordane saw me now, dressed like a boy, hair cut short like a boy, muddy boots and messy clothes, friends with these people, all of them boys too…Gods they'd go crazy.'_ She thought to herself, smiling wryly.

After they finished eating they began to settle in for the night.

* * *

Arya knew Yoren was awake, on watch; she lay, listening to the snores of the others; unable to sleep herself. Her mind was too full; she recalled in terrible detail, those last terrible moments in Ferelden.

' _Syrio; why…why throw your life away, just for me. We should have escaped together.'_ She thought sadly.

She cringed as her mind assaulted her with images of Syrio's death, of him falling, filled with arrows.

She wondered about her other ally in Ferelden. _'What became of Loghain; is he even still alive?'_

She rolled over and tried to block the thoughts from her mind; trying to get to sleep. But then fresh thoughts consumed her as she pondered on the strange lands of Thedas and how they might have affected her home, what had become of Winterfell after all this. Her thoughts were cut short by a loud noise; that sounded like a war horn.

Everybody jolted awake at the sound of it. Yoren leapt to his feet; sword drawn.

"An attack, it must be them again, they never learn." He growled.

After some quick, rapid discussion, they all grabbed weapons and hurried outside. Arya, holding Needle ready paused, shocked at what she saw. It was the Gold Cloaks from earlier, but they weren't alone, men bearing the banner of House Clegane were also present.

' _The Mountain, he sent his men here…but these are the Riverlands. There's a war but, to do this requires having somewhere nearby to be based.'_ She thought to herself.

The thought that a castle belonging to one of her grandfather's bannermen had been taken and was now occupied by people who did not belong there made her blood boil.

Taken aback by this sudden appearance, the attack was very one-sided, Arya lost track of what was going on until suddenly she was grabbed by two of the soldiers. She looked around wildly and was shocked to see Yoren had been killed; along with several others. Everyone else had surrendered, some had even willingly done so it seemed.

"Get off me!" She yelled, looking wildly for her friends.

The soldier yanked her back harshly, making her wince in pain. Needle had already been taken from her, she then saw Gendry, Lommy and Hot Pie, already captured and chained. Before she could resist she soon found herself being chained too.

"Stop, you…" She began.

The soldier holding her growled. "I'm warning you boy, shut up!"

Arya grit her teeth and then noticed, to her horror that the other prisoners had been blindfolded, mere moments before a similar length of cloth was tied tightly over her eyes, robbing her of her sight. Her heart beat rapidly as she was forced to walk; things had taken a drastic turn for the worst, she, along with her friends and several others, were now prisoners.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, this is the last we'll see of Arya for a while, due to the way the chapters guide is set up, will let you know when her next chapter will come up. Anyway, the next three chapters will feature the last three POV characters having their first chapter.


	21. Briala I

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 20 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked Arya and Gendry. Yeah, this is the beginning of things taken an unfortunate turn for Arya.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks; yeah, they are.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, I'm afraid this is only the beginning.  
wazzup11: Yeah, things are looking bleak.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Briala**

The Elven woman blinked rapidly as she woke up; she savoured the feelings, the soft silk sheets, the warmth of the person next to her, all of it sent warm and tingling feelings over her bare skin. The woman's name was Briala; an Elf in the service of Empress Celene of Orlais, on the surface as a palace servant, but truthfully as her spymaster, a Bard.

She played the Orlesian politics known as 'The Game' very well. Briala was in her early-to-mid-thirties with medium long curly cinnamon brown hair, brown eyes, multiple freckles upon her face and some across her body and skin that was a deep tan. Like all Elves she was skinny and had large eyes and pointed ears; this also meant that, under normal circumstances, she would be subjected to ridicule and derision, like all Elves, referred to derogatorily as 'Knife-Ears'.

However, she noted ruefully, being amongst the upper class, even upper class servants, she received a less aggressive, although still derogatory, term of 'Rabbit'.

' _I honestly don't understand why the humans who insult us make such a fixation on our ears?'_ She noted to herself; having only just noticed that herself.

Shaking her head she sank back into the sheets for a moment; thinking quietly to herself; wondering what awaited her this day.

She smiled lightly as she turned onto her side, resting her head on her hand, propping herself up with her elbow. The other occupant of the bed was a human woman of thirty-six; her appearance was almost a complete opposite of Briala's. She had long, luminous blonde hair and her skin was pale, almost translucent and brown eyes.

Being human she was naturally taller than Briala and, while slender, still had a larger build than the Elf woman. Like Briala, the woman was nude; a sight that made Briala grin as she recalled last night vividly. It had been a very passionate night, enjoying their love for each other, on both a physical and mental level. Physically Briala had to admit, they enjoyed each other's bodies, the warmth, the touch of each other's skin.

In spite of them being larger than her own, Briala did not envy the woman the size of her breasts, how could she after practically using them as a pillow last night. Mentally, it was a feeling of safety and security; even the illusion of it, which brought comfort to two troubled women.

' _But still, we have to be careful, the danger we're in, of being caught…'_ She thought worriedly.

It would have been a true scandal, one that could destabilize the whole empire of Orlais. The reason being simple, the woman in bed with Briala was none other than Empress Celene Valmont I herself.

Celene and Briala had been lovers for years; but always in secret, as Empress, Celene was expected set a precedent and also to marry and ensure an heir for the throne. Add to that Briala being an Elf and their entire relationship was one big scandal. Briala was so lost in thought she didn't realize Celene was awake. At least until Celene reached up and cupped her cheek. Briala started but then smiled.

"Your Radiance…"

Celene raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "What have we said about this, Briala?"

Briala laughed softly. "Celene."

Celene nodded softly before continuing to stroke Briala's cheek, slowly moving her hand down, Briala tilted her head back, eyes closed as she enjoyed the sensation. She felt Celene's fingers trail softly down her neck, over her chest, coming to rest on her 'beauty spot', two moles just above her right breast. Opening her eyes Briala leaned down and kissed her, Celene responded and, when they parted, she sighed.

"I wish we could remain as we are…staying in this bed…"

Briala also sighed. "I know, but we have our duties to attend to."

Celene nodded. "Of course."

With that she pulled the silk sheets back and got out of bed. Briala did the same, already missing her Empress' touch.

Briala stood by the edge of the bed, watching Celene's bare form for a moment; it was remarkable how unselfconscious they were around each other. Briala finally caught herself however; she knew Celene's maids would be coming to get Celene ready for the day.

She began to gather up her own clothes, which were scattered around the room, also tidying up Celene's discarded clothes. Casting a glance over at Celene she noted, with some slight disappointment, that she had pulled her nightgown on, to pretend as if nothing happened.

"Briala, I am worried…about Halamshiral." She said suddenly.

Briala paused, biting her lip. Halamshiral was a city in the Empire, known for its Elven population and various problems that rose up because of that.

"What has happened?" She asked; worried. _'If the Elves there are in trouble…Maker, what should I do; my people…?'_

She listened intently as Celene explained. "I wonder…ever since Gaspard made his claims, the civil war has caused problems…Now Halamshiral has suddenly cut off all communication with the rest of the Empire."

Briala inhaled sharply at that; her worries compounded, especially since she knew, it a situation like this, there would be those who would take advantage of the Elves.

"I…can investigate for you if you like." She said. "If something is wrong, I can get to the bottom of it."

Celene smiled. "Thank you, that would be ideal…Please return after we're all dressed and I'll give you the mission, officially."

Briala grinned at that and stole out of the room, through the secret passage, just before the maids entered. She quickly got dressed and made her way back to her room.

Later, she was clad in her armour and armed with her daggers. Her hair was now tied up, out of the way of her face. She made her way to Celene's chambers and, when she reached the hidden door, she knocked careful, a gentle precise series of knocks. An answering knock came and Briala entered. Celene was seated in a chair; by the bedside table, clad in a wonderful gown of lavender; her mask was in her hand.

"Briala."

Briala bowed and replied. "Your Radiance."

Celene continued. "Due to the loss of communication with Halamshiral; I am sending you to investigate and determine the source of the problem, eliminate it if you can."

"I understand Your Radiance; I will carry out this mission, as per your orders." Briala stated calmly.

With that Celene dismissed her and Briala left, ready to carry out her mission.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Just a few notes for this chapter, first, for Dragon Age fans, the whole thing leading to the civil war is different in this, so they are in the civil war now, but the thing that caused the break between Briala and Celene hasn't happened, yet.

For those unfamiliar with Dragon Age; apart from Celene (who is voiced by an actual French actress), Gaspard (voiced by an English actor with a remarkably good French accent) and Briala (who is voiced by an Irish actress), all Orlesians have ridiculous, put on, bad, really exaggerated French accents.


	22. Solas I

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 21 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you like them.  
mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Yeah, probably, it's actually something I wondered after hearing the insults :) Maybe, although the way I see it, Orlais' game is far more ruthless than King's Landing. That won't happen, something terrible has happened to Halamshiral already, just wait and see.  
wazzup11: Thanks, Celene is obviously as I said, Empress of Orlais, meanwhile Briala is her Elven Spymaster and secret lover, both are the main characters practically of The Masked Empire book and feature in Inquisition.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Solas**

The Elven man of forty stood in the shadowy dream realm known as The Fade. His dark eyes, under thin black brows were narrowed as he looked around. He ran a hand over his hairless scalp and let out a sigh.

' _I've searched and searched, but I still cannot find the young man I've seen here before.'_ He thought frantically. _'After seeing that shadow, that great and terrible darkness…Where could he be, he is in danger undoubtedly, but I must find him.'_

He knew it was no coincidence that this young man appeared in the Fade, that Solas would meet him here. Something was important about this young man and it was up to Solas to find him. All he could glean from what information the spirits in the Fade provided him about the young man, was he was from Westeros; specifically a place called The North.

That was why Solas was now on a ship, which he had commandeered from slavers by freeing their slaves, all of them Elves like him, to aid him. They were sailing in the hopes of reaching Westeros and the North, Solas felt drawn, as if by fate, to try and find this young man. Realizing the Fade wasn't going to give up any more secrets for his search, he pulled himself out of it and woke up.

Sitting up he sighed and smoothed down his simple clothes; he still kept his wolf jawbone necklace hidden under his shirt. He didn't want to provoke the wrong reaction from the Elves, especially not the Dalish Elf that was amongst them, he was more likely to know what the necklace meant than any of the others.

Standing up and stretching he reached for his staff, fastening it to the strap attached to his back. He quickly checked the cabin he had taken for his own, making sure he had all his belongings.

He shook his head as he did so. _'There are no more answers for me to find about where we are trying to go or who we are trying to find in the Fade. It is time to search outside of dreams.'_

It was then his cabin door opened; he turned quickly, his senses alert. Living as he had, with one eye constantly over his shoulder, had developed a natural reflex in him to things like this. However it was just one of his new Elven companions.

"Solas." He said breathlessly, clearly having just ran all the way to his cabin. "There's, we…we're approaching land."

Solas' eyes widened at that; he quickly followed his companion up onto the deck of the ship. Sure enough, he could see land on the horizon, getting bigger as they sailed towards it. He wasn't the only one, many of his fellow Elves were talking excitedly as they spotted the landmass.

Solas did not join the excitement however; he instead observed the landmass carefully.

' _I wonder, is this Westeros?'_ He thought to himself. _'Are we anywhere near the region of it they call The North?'_

He kept his thoughts to himself for now however, instead he waited patiently as they got closer. As they drew nearer, it became clear that there was no coastline suitable for docking, as such, they had only one choice. They had to make their presence known right away, by sailing for the nearby coastal city they could see.

Solas was tense and on edge as they approached. _'What are these people like; how will they treat us…We have to be prepared, for anything.'_

He also knew that the other way was also true; these people would likely be suspicious of them and if they weren't careful, could turn hostile. As they drew nearer to the city, he saw what looked like a host of armed men, all of them bearing the same armour, with the same designs which matched the flag flying above the castle.

"Urgh, we're about to be attacked." The Dalish Elf growled.

Solas shook his head. "No, they are being cautious…Look at us, an unknown ship, coming to _their_ harbour, they don't know what to make of it. They are prepared in case _we_ attack. We are here to negotiate, if this is where I hope it is, then I am where I need to be…As I said, if that is the case, you will be free to do as you choose."

Hearing his explanations, the Elves grudgingly agreed not to disembark, fully bearing their arms, but did not relinquish them either. For Solas, that was good enough, it would show the armed men that they too were suspicious.

Soon their ship had docked within the city and the armed host stood, waiting. Solas took the lead for the Elves and they disembarked from their ship. They heard the whispers at once; the people all started in amazement as they saw the crew of Elves.

"You're…Elves?" One of the soldiers stated in amazement, shocking the Elves themselves.

Solas' eyes widened. "You know of our people?"

The soldiers nodded, lowering their weapons. "Several Elves have taken residence here and throughout this region of the land."

That caught Solas' attention; it was something he would need to look into. Right now however, he was relieved to note that the soldiers were still wary, but didn't seem as suspicious anymore. After a warning not to cause trouble, the Elves from the ship were permitted to enter the city fully.

Solas turned to the soldiers. "I do not mean to sound impetuous; but I am here on important business, I must speak with your Lord."  
The soldiers whispered amongst themselves before finally turning to him.

"Follow me then." One said. "I will take you to Lord Manderly."

Solas followed the man, curious and hopeful. Before long he met with Lord Wyman Manderly, both of them introducing themselves to each other. Solas tactfully noted but said nothing of the Lord's girth.

"If I may ask, Lord Manderly, where exactly are we?" He queried instead.

Wyman Manderly smiled and replied. "This is White Harbour, Solas; my city, in the North, in the land of Westeros."

Solas' heart leapt, elated; he had arrived where he needed to be. Going by what else he was able to glean, he just needed to find his way now from here, White Harbour, to a place called Winterfell.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	23. Cullen I

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 22 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Well, do recall what is happened at Winterfell at this moment, remember Bran's last chapter.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks and yeah, he's here now.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Actually, compared to the rest of Westeros, he would be more comfortable in the North; for the Starks at least make the effort, also remember that the Elves have managed to more or less assimilate within the North, taking one issue off his mind. Plus he has a purpose there, beyond simply offering his view on their culture, he has to find someone, someone very important.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Cullen**

The man of thirty sighed as he rode on his horse. He was riding amongst a large army, yet it wasn't one he knew well, he was in fact a foreigner in these lands. The man was tall with a muscular build; he had short slicked back blonde hair and brown eyes. He was fair skinned and had light stubble on his lower face. He was clad in dark and gold armour, somewhat different from the others, especially the men who served along with him.

Over it he wore an armoured coat with dark fur lining the shoulders and collar. His sword was firmly secured to his belt, his shield slung over his back and his lion headed helmet was secured to his saddle. The man's name was Cullen Rutherford, new Knight Commander of the Kirkwall Templars. This came about after the Kirkwall Rebellion which led to the Mage-Templar War.

Cullen had his hands full following that, trying to get matters under control in the scarred city as well as facing investigation from the Seekers of Truth for letting the Champion of Kirkwall escape. In the end, before a final decision could be made about his fate, the explosion happened.

' _Now I'm here…in these strange lands.'_ He thought to himself. _'This is unlike anything we've ever experienced. It must be unusual for the people here too, in regards to us.'_

He shook his head; wondering how things could have changed so rapidly and so suddenly.

After all, here he was, along with his fellow Templars who had been with him, riding along with the army of a local lord by the name of Renly Baratheon. Yet despite everything, he couldn't help but worry about things back home in Thedas.

' _The Mage-Templar War is still threatening to consume everything…The Conclave was a chance to change that, but then the explosion destroyed everything. Now I find myself in these lands of Westeros, only to find they are at war too.'_ He thought to himself. _'Apparently, due to questions regarding the parentage of the King on the Iron Throne, so Renly intends to stake his own claim to the throne, being the brother of the last king, yet he has an older brother seeking to do the same.'_

He sighed quietly; wondering how he kept getting himself into these messes.

Shaking his head he focused on continuing to ride with the rest of the army. _'I admit, I'm not eager at the thought of facing more war…But at least being with Renly and his army, we have a direction.'_

It was true, when they first found themselves in Westeros, Cullen and his Templars were pretty much lost. They had nowhere to go, surrounded by suspicion and completely aimless. Then Renly approached them, offering them shelter with him and his army, obviously the help was conditional; they had to fight alongside him, but they were desperate to pretty much accept anything.

Cullen looked around at the army; it was vast and consisted of armies from the region known as the Stormlands, as well as another region, known as the Reach. Renly had secured an alliance with them by marrying the daughter of the ruler of the Reach. He also noted a distinct lack of female warriors amongst the armies; something he grew accustomed to in Thedas.

He wondered sadly about that situation. _'Westeros seems to be one of those societies…Having such a poor view on women, I wonder, perhaps something can be done to change that. Something should be done to change that.'_

While in the middle of these thoughts he spotted one of his men retrieve his philter and ingest a measure of the Lyrium inside.

' _That's another thing for me to worry about…My men aren't, like all Templars we're addicted to Lyrium. They're weaning themselves off but…They still need it; how are we going to get more if we run out.'_ He pondered to himself; concerned for his fellow Templars. _'Our supplies will last a bit longer, since they can take what was to be my share.'_

Cullen was also trying to break his own Lyrium addiction, he was the first of the group to try and do so, the others, inspired by his bravery, opted to follow suit. After all, Lyrium withdrawal could lead to damage in a Templar's mental health and other issues too. Yet Cullen felt the risk was worth it, rather than depend on Lyrium for the rest of his life. Unlike the others however, he wasn't weaning himself off, he had quit taking Lyrium completely.

Later, as night had fallen, the army had stopped for the night; they were now all seated outdoors, due to the large size of the army, for their evening meal. As usual Renly sat at the head of the table, along with his wife, Margaery Tyrell. They had been slow in their advance, mostly due to the size of the army and almost constant tourneys that were being held.

Cullen wasn't sure what to make of this; although one thing did stand out. _'He seems to be using these tourneys to decide who, along with Margaery's brother Loras, becomes part of his Kingsguard.'_

Loras Tyrell was seated just to the right of the head of the table, Cullen found himself, surprisingly, seated opposite him, in one of the places of honour. The meal began, almost a feast due to the large number of supplies they had. Cullen ate slowly, carefully, still uncomfortable with his current situation and worried about his fellow Templars.

"So, Cullen." Renly said suddenly, startling him.

He looked up and saw the would-be King was smiling, facing him, so too was his wife.

"Perhaps you or one of your men could enter our next tourney." He remarked. "I am eager after all to see what you and your Templars are truly capable of."

Cullen sighed and shook his head; he might have guessed something like this would come up.

He returned his attention to Renly. "I am sorry, Your Grace, but I don't think we Templars should really…showcase our skills. It doesn't strike me as being, useful."

Renly laughed. "Useful, nonsense, there is nothing to worry about and besides, what better way to show how skilled you are."

"Your Grace, I'm not…You no doubt have heard my fellow Templars talking about what they call…my accomplishments." Renly nodded and Cullen continued. "I thought so; they might have got a little…carried away."

Renly however did not believe that and Cullen began to wonder if it was wise for him and his Templars to remain here. He was also all too aware of Loras Tyrell, glaring at him for some reason.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, that's all the POV characters finally revealed.


	24. Eddard III

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 23 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **mr I hate znt nobles kill em: He would have, if Renly had given him half the chance.  
wazzup11: Well, he's just with the people who helped him and his men first, as for if he stays with them, just wait and see.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
** **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, thought it would be interesting to see Renly's army, before the whole incident with Stannis and Cullen just fit into the role.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Eddard**

As he rode at the head of his army, alongside his wife, Eddard Stark pondered to himself.

' _Just what does Lord Walder Frey want with us?'_ He wondered. _'I know he isn't happy with what happened with Robb; but he hinted at an alternative arrangement, one that would benefit all of us, meaning us, the Freys and the Tullys.'_

He was perplexed by all of this and worried; knowing that Walder Frey was a prickly old man and short-tempered.

"Cat, you know Lord Walder; what exactly should we expect?" He asked.

Catelyn sighed and shook her head. "I cannot say Ned, Walder is a; strange man and I'm afraid that this might be him trying to cause trouble. We're supposed to be going to Riverrun."

He replied. "I know, you're right; but we have to go through the Twins to get there, so we might as well see what Lord Walder wants. Let's just go, get this over with and get to Riverrun."

She sighed but then agreed with him and they rode on, soon approaching the Twins. As they approached, they were stopped by two men at the gates.

"Hold there; identify yourself." He demanded.

Ned straightened and spoke. "I am Eddard Stark…"

The men straightened and then bowed. "Ah, Lord Stark, we heard you were coming, Lord Walder is waiting for you and your wife. Please, this way?"

"Thank you, my army…?" Ned replied.

The army was directed to ride through to the other side of the river and wait.

As they rode into the courtyard and dismounted before entering the castle itself; it was there, in the entrance hall, they found they were not alone.

"Edmure!?" Cat gasped when she saw her brother.

Edmure Tully turned, surprised to see them too.

"Cat, Lord Eddard?" He remarked. "What are you…Oh, Lord Walder asked you to come see him too?"

Ned nodded. "Yes; you were called too?"

Edmure sighed. "Not me specifically but, well…It's father Cat, he's ill."

Catelyn tensed. "Ill, why was I not told?"

"It was recent, we only sent a raven a day or two ago." He explained. "You must have left before it arrived."

Ned shook his head. "Now we really need to hurry on to Riverrun, let's hurry and see what Lord Walder wants, and get a move on."

Edmure nodded and it was then they were called in. They entered, finding the place full of people as usual, practically all the Frey family. Walder himself sat at the head of the room, watching them approach with his usual sneer.

"Ah, good, you've all arrived now, at last." He remarked with a haughty tone.

Apart from a brief glare from Edmure however, they did not rise to his arrogance.

Ned then spoke. "You wished to see us, Lord Frey?"

Silence followed as Walder regarding him, it was clear things had suddenly grown tense.

After a length pause, Walder spoke.

"Ah, Lord Stark; as you're no doubt aware, we have a quandary, thanks to your son." He remarked.

Ned replied calmly however. "I am already aware of what Robb has done, now, can we please get to the point. We are at war after all."

Walder laughed croakily before replying. "Oh of course; ignore the insult done to me and focus on the idiotic war. Very well then; as we are well aware, you and the Tullys have an alliance already, but I was thinking of forming a triple alliance, strengthening our ties with the Tullys even further and forming a close alliance with you Starks."

Silence followed again, Ned shared a look with Cat and Edmure, they were both looking at him, the same expressions on their face as him. They all knew what he meant, yet they needed him to say it out loud.

"What precisely do you mean, Lord Frey?" Edmure asked carefully.

Walder then revealed the truth. "I am thinking of a marriage alliance between our families…I wish to present my daughter Roslin to you, Lord Edmure, as a wife."  
While Edmure was officially introduced to Roslin Frey; Ned noted to himself that Roslin was in fact the girl Robb was supposed to marry.

Walder then turned to him. "As for you Lord Stark, I am willing to give your family a second chance. I need a wife for one of my sons, I will contact you about the one later…But I want him to marry your daughter, Arya."

"I see." Ned replied; he spotted Cat's worried look, but they were in a hurry and truthfully, they had no valid reason to refuse. "Very well then, I accept."  
Walder smiled smugly, clearly pleased to have got his own way.

It wasn't until they were back on the road, riding for Riverrun that Cat's worries burst forth.

"Oh Ned, how can we…I know we didn't really have a choice." She burst out. "But Arya, you know what she's like, who knows how she'll react, we don't even know what sort of man he'll suggest for her to marry and…"

Ned shook his head. "I know Cat, I know…But while I know how she feels about marriage and such, Arya knows she is a Stark and has her duty. She will do her duty, she must."

Cat nodded, somewhat reassured, but clearly not completely happy with the result. Ned wasn't himself, but he couldn't see any other choice. Edmure did his best to help calm things, but before long they soon made their way to Riverrun, desperate to try and find out just what was going on in the Riverlands, where the Lannisters were attacking.

They arrived at Riverrun and were relieved that it wasn't one of the places under attack. When they entered, Ned noticed somehow waiting for them, both Edmure and Cat were surprised to see him.

"Uncle?" They cried out simultaneously.

It was then Ned realized who this was, Brynden Tully, brother of Hostor Tully who had left to work in service of Jon Arryn and Lysa in the Vale, following a dispute with his brother.

"Edmure, Cat, it's good to see you again." He greeted them with a smile. "Eddard; you too."

He smiled and nodded to Ned as he dismounted. One of the things Ned liked about Brynden was, to family, he could be rather informal, it helped relax things.

After meeting with Brynden, they went to see Hostor, who was indeed ill, bed-ridden, so much so he didn't argue once with Brynden, and seemed pleased to see his oldest daughter and good-son again. He seemed distressed by Lysa's absence but also about the incidents they heard about in the Riverlands.

The Lannisters were attacking heavily, they had reoccupied Harrenhal, had taken over Pinkmaiden too, forcing House Piper to flee and take refuge with their allies. Plans had to be made quickly, Cat made a decision, she was once more going to delay her return home, things had to be resolved here, and Cat wanted to help in any way she could.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	25. Sansa III

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 24 of my crossover story, we are back with poor Sansa, be ready.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and liked them :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: I suppose, in a way, he is.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
wazzup11: Things are set, but not for that, let's just say the Frey's do have an ulterior motive.  
mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Yeah, it's not looking good, of course, that is if it comes to pass; what, destroy the only means for an army to cross the Trident, great thinking, cut yourself off from your allies.  
UmbraVenator: If you mean Renly's army, well, they see the Templars as more allies against their enemies, if you mean the Frey's the Starks were expected remember.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Sansa**

Sansa suppressed a shudder as she sat at the vanity, absently pulling the brush through her hair. It was late at night and she was getting ready for bed, hence why she was clad in just her sleeping shift. She was still terrified at her recent experience, her right hand shook badly.

' _No wonder, I nearly lost it.'_ She thought fearfully. _'Gods, how could I have been so blind, how could I have never seen this…Arya saw it all right away. Joffrey is a monster, he, what happened in the throne room…'_

She put the hairbrush down, wrapping her arms around herself, trying to stay calm. After all; it wouldn't do for her to lose it. She had to stay strong, had to stay positive and hope there was a way out of her predicament. She shook her head; the throne room incident had been several days ago; yet it still felt like she was living it.

' _It's terrifying, never in my life, not even during all the time I've been captive here, was I so scared.'_ Her mind raced.

She bit her lip and shook her head, standing up, trying to clear her mind. She had a nasty feeling nightmares would plague her tonight, but she wanted to at least try and get some sleep, something she couldn't do with her mind racing as it was. But then, her fear reached a new level when, without even knocking, someone opened the door to her chambers. She turned to protest and froze as she saw Joffrey was the one entering, a sadistic grin on his face.

Sansa felt herself shrinking back as Joffrey entered the room. Then, adding to her already building horror, he closed the door behind him and locked it. He then turned back to her and approached; still grinning sadistically.

"So, Sansa, here we are. I know what you were thinking." He remarked. "But as you can see, you're not safe from me anywhere, I am King, I go where I please and you must do what I say, am I right?"

Sansa fought back tears as she answered, her voice shaking. "Y-yes Your Grace…"

She knew his words were true, after all he had just violated her last sanctuary, he was present in her chambers, if he was here it was clear, nowhere in the Red Keep would she be safe from him.

Joffrey looked pleased by her answer. "Good; now that you understand that, you know you have to do what I say, correct?"

She nodded and dreaded what might happen, scared of what Joffrey could do to her. She was fairly certain the guards outside her chambers had either been made to leave by him, or had been bribed to stay outside.

Joffrey's words made her blood run cold. "Good, good, now…strip."

She shook her head, dismay and shock covering her features but that was a mistake she realized.

"Are you fucking deaf, I told you to strip!?" He snarled. "Or are you too stupid to know what you're doing with clothes by yourself?"

Tears welling up in her eyes, she let fear take over and did as she was told, removing her sleeping shift, exposing her naked body to him. Her face turned crimson and grew hot as she felt his eyes fixed on her nude form.

He stepped up close to her and she shuddered; afraid of what he would do. She got her answer and nearly cried out as his hands closed around her breasts and he groped her, laughing.

"Ha, pathetic." He taunted. "I thought they'd be better than this…Look at these puny little things, certainly a lot smaller than I thought. These however…"

This time she did cry out, as he cruelly pinched and twisted her large pink nipples.

"These are deliciously nice, certainly more impressive." He paused and then let her go. "Turn around."

Trembling she obeyed, tears falling as her fear grew with each passing second. She stopped when he suddenly grabbed her buttocks and groped her again, laughing.

"Nice, this is certainly your best feature Sansa, this and those long legs of yours." He whispered in her ear, making her cringe in disgust.

He continued to grope her ass and also rubbed her legs before bringing his hands back to her breasts and groping them, pinching and twisting her nipples painfully. She cried and prayed for her torment to end. Suddenly he let her go before delivering a harsh smack to her ass, making her jump and cry out. She turned to face him, desperation and fear being her predominant emotions now. He stepped even closer and his words stuck in her like a knife.

"I won't take your maidenhead, not until we're married. But that doesn't mean you're safe." He hissed. "After all, my cock would love to meet your mouth, or hand."

With that he left, leaving her terrified and in tears. She didn't even have the energy to pull her shift back on and instead curly up naked on her bed, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Sansa fought to keep her expression neutral the following day as she made her way through the Red Keep. She was distraught over Joffrey's threats and how he had taken advantage of her, while she was still a maiden, she felt violated by his actions.

"Lady Sansa?"

She stopped startled and again tried to school her features when she saw Lord Tyrion and his squire, Podrick Payne approaching.

"Is all well, my Lady?" He asked.

She nodded. "I am fine my Lord, I do not see why you felt the need to ask."

Tyrion shook his head. "I can see that is not the case, you are upset, if there is anything I can do to help, you can always ask."

That gave Sansa pause, she could see he was offering her his kindness and friendship, but she was reluctant to accept. He was a Lannister after all; even if he was the black sheep of the family. Then surprisingly, despite his shyness, Podrick spoke up.

"I don't understand King Joffrey; he should be nicer. Especially when his betrothed is so pretty." He said; starling both Sansa and Tyrion. "If I was him I would treat my betrothed like a treasure, not prey…"

He paused, realizing what he had just said and blushed furiously. Tyrion grinned and shook his head.

"I…Thank you." Sansa gasped, also blushing.

They finally went their separate ways and Sansa wondered if she had been a bit quick in her judgement, at the very least, she noted Podrick was genuine in his kindness towards her.

* * *

End of chapter, poor Sansa has suffered at Joffrey's hands, I should stress now, before anyone gets any stupid thoughts, that's as far as it goes for Sansa, in terms of any sexual abuse, there won't be any more after this. Anyway, read and review please.


	26. Eddard IV

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 25 of my crossover, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Sadly no, but I understand your reasoning, be patient, Joffrey will get his comeuppance, eventually.  
wazzup11: He certainly is; glad you liked Tyrion and Pod though :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, it's sad, but as you said, she has surprising help.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, she's in a terrible situation. Glad you liked him :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Eddard**

Ned sighed as they stood, gathered in the great hall of Riverrun, along with his bannermen, Edmure and Brynden stood in for the ill Hostor with the Tully bannermen now present, along with the ousted House Piper. Cat was also present as they discussed their plans.

"So, what do we know?" He asked at last.

Brynden then spoke up. "Our latest reports indicate that, since you and your army arrived, the Lannisters and have pulled back their attacks and are reinforcing their defences. No doubt preparing for a heavier attack."

"Yes, they're using the two castles they've captured so far as bases to launch these attacks." Edmure added, pointing out the castles on the map before them. "Harrenhal and Pinkmaiden."

Ned nodded. "I see, we need to make thorough preparations, do we know who is stationed at these castles?"

One of the Riverlords, Lord Mallister spoke up.

"I had scouts keep an eye on things, we can be certain of their information." He remarked. "If we are planning an attack, Harrenhal is out of the question, after recently acquiring a group of prisoners; both Elves from Thedas and some people from here, Tywin Lannister himself went to Harrenhal, in addition, Gregor Clegane's forces are stationed there."

Lord Bracken then spoke up. "True, but according to recent reports, after being seen talking to a group of men, wearing an unknown sigil, Gregor Clegane has vanished."

Ned paused at that, for the most aggressive and dangerous man in Westeros to go missing like that; something wasn't right. He was worried about these prisoners too, but there was no way to rescue them. They weren't ready to face Tywin Lannister in battle yet.

Instead he contemplated their other options?

"What else do we know?" He asked.

Lord Mallister spoke again. "We know that the commander of the Lannister garrison in Pinkmaiden is Lord Andros Brax. We have also received word that Renly Baratheon is making his way towards King's Landing; it looks like King Stannis' forces are on their way to intercept him."

"Oh, we know how that will end." Brynden remarked darkly.

It was then Catelyn spoke up. "Perhaps I should go, meet with Renly."

Ned started at that. "Cat…?"

"Somebody has to and you are all needed here." She stated firmly. "Let me negotiate with Renly, and Stannis. There must be something I can do to prevent them fighting, some bargain that can be made."

Ned didn't like it, but couldn't protest, in the end it was agreed and Cat went to prepare herself for the journey. Meanwhile, they turned to the problem of Pinkmaiden; Lord Piper explained exactly how his castle fell.

"The Lannister's have new allies; we didn't know what was going on, or how, at first, but now we know. They have Mages, those from Thedas, real Mages, that's how they defeated us."

That sent murmurs of concern throughout the hall. However Edmure then spoke.

"Well, we are in luck; after careful talks, I've managed to secure new allies for us too." He stated. "Allies that should help considerably against those Mages."

It was then they met with their new allies, Templars from Thedas, led by a Ser Delrin Barris. Ser Barris explained the function of Templars and how they related to Mages and what their abilities were. He also explained the dangers of such a role and mentioned that the Mages they faced were likely apostates, given power by the Lannisters in exchange for aid.

Still, this was their best chance and so they took, preparing their armies at once.

* * *

Ned did his best to prepare himself; he had to admit, he never imagined he'd be riding to war again; especially not under these circumstances. Still, as he rode, he kept on glancing down at his sword, his armour, feeling the reassurance of them being there, the same way he had during Robert's Rebellion.

' _Has it really been that long since then…Everything's changed now, everybody is doing things they wouldn't normally do?'_ He thought to himself. _'Even Cat, I should have pressed harder…But that would only strengthen her resolve. She wants to do anything she can to help and she saw that as her chance. Something that needed diplomacy rather than an army. Gods, keep her safe.'_

"Are you well, Lord Stark?"

Ned started at the voice; Ser Barris rode alongside him, his Templars had integrated themselves through the army that was marching to Pinkmaiden. The idea being that while the fighting progressed, the Templars would work to nullify the Mage's magic in order to make the battle easier for their allies.

"I am fine, Ser Barris." He reassured the man. "I was just lost in thought is all."

Ser Barris nodded. "I couldn't help overhear some of the talk in the hall. That Lady who left to negotiate with those other forces, your wife?"  
Ned nodded and Ser Barris gave him a sympathetic look; managing a small smile Ned focused on the task at hand. They were approaching Pinkmaiden and it was clear they were expected.

Lord Andros Brax certainly didn't waste any time, nor did his Mages. The moment the combined Northern and Riverlands army arrived, he launched his attack. His men were reckless, emboldened by the Mages using their magic to launch devastating attacks at the enemy, such as fireballs, lighting, even ice storms.

The Mages also used their magic to enhance the capabilities of the Lannister forces, making them far stronger than normal men. Ned grunted as he deflected a blow from a Lannister soldier, one that almost numbed his arm. He struck out and managed to leave a deep cut along the man's side, but then a Mage launched a spell that forced Ned to veer away.

When he turned back, another Mage cast a spell at the man he attacked and the wound closed, restoring the man to full fitness.

' _This is what Mages are capable of…'_ He realized worriedly.

It was then however that Ser Barris gave the signal and, as one, the Templars unleashed their abilities. There were multiple bursts of energy that emanated outwards from each Templar and soon a light blue barrier surrounded the allied forces, several Mages found their spells dying out mid-cast and magic seemed no longer to work, the enhancements disappeared.

Panic set in amongst the Lannister forces as Ned gave the signal and they charged. Swiftly cutting down those in their way, including the Mages that did not surrender. The battle finally ended when Ned defeated Andros Brax in single combat. Following this, House Piper rapidly retook their city, much to the joy of the citizens.

The aftermath of the battle saw everybody hard at work, attempting to clear up the dead and determine the fate of prisoners. They also began to strengthen the defences of Pinkmaiden and repair any damage that had been done.

' _Some of the Templars will be staying here too, in case the Lannister's return with more Mages.'_ Ned thought to himself. _'They certainly were an impressive force in that battle, both of them.'_

He could not deny, what he saw left him worried yet awestruck; he could only imagine what people like that would be as allies. Yet he also shuddered to think of what terrible enemies they'd make. It was then shouts got his attention; he followed the sound and froze when he saw it. He wasn't the only one; Ser Barris and Lord Bracken were also present. They could see a Lannister force, under attack by strange knights, clad in armour and with a sigil very similar to Ser Barris' Templars.

"Are these your men?" Ned asked; shocked at the ferocity he was seeing.

Ser Barris shook his head. "No, they can't be, my men wouldn't…those aren't normal Templars, they can't be."

It was then they saw the flaming sword, normally black for Templars, was red on these men. As they watched the men easily took advantage of the battle, slaughtering the Lannister host, except one. Ned was shocked when he saw it was the Kingslayer himself. Jaime Lannister, instead of being killed was struck and then surrounded by a burst of magical energy before disappearing entirely.

Later it turned out that another Lannister host had seen the attack and seen Eddard Stark standing there watching too. Lord Bracken pointed out that the men seemed similar to those who had spoken with Gregor Clegane, what was even more confusing was they didn't attack anyone else, they simply left, now Jaime Lannister had vanished. Troubled by this, Ned led his army back to Riverrun, hoping to try and find some answers somewhere, once he had regrouped.

* * *

End of chapter, while a victory was won, new mysteries appear about this force that has kidnapped Jaime, what's going to happen there? Hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Oh and I hope you noted, the prisoners mentioned at the start, being taken to Harrenhal, that is of course Arya and her friends, how frustrated huh, Ned cannot even, unintentionally (since he doesn't know) save his youngest daughter.


	27. Briala II

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 26 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: No he won't, but the troubles are building; it must be frustrating to know Arya is in Harrenhal, yet Ned can't save her and doesn't even know it.  
wazzup11: Yeah, he can't even inadvertently save her.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it and yeah, he did; well, she has an important task to do.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Briala**

Briala bit her lip, casually brushing a small scrap of hair back from her forehead; the rest of her hair was bound back tightly with a scrap of leather. Clad in her armour, armed with her daggers, she was ready for action at a moment's notice. Yet her body language gave no sign of that; appearing relaxed. All part of her Bard training; to be unobtrusive and blend in, but to be ready to strike instantly.

She stood on a hilltop within the Orlesian countryside and from there; she was observing and contemplating the city of Halamshiral.

' _No wonder this place has cut off communication with the rest of Orlais.'_ She noted to herself. _'It's clearly fallen into unfriendly hands; it's more than just the Elves who seem to be in danger here. It's…everyone in Halamshiral.'_

These worrying thoughts went through her mind as she observed the city. It had clearly been fortified; even stronger than ever before, especially the outer walls. Not only that, the banners hanging from the walls were unfamiliar. The banner was similar to the one she knew from the Templars; only the colours were different, Templars did not use red in their banners, it seemed more sinister.

Still, she shook her head; trying to dispel the uneasy feeling she felt.

' _Just standing here won't get any answers. I need to find a way inside, begin investigating, find out what's going on in the city.'_ She told herself.

So, preparing herself mentally, she began to make her way down the hill.

She made her way close to the walls; keeping an eye on the top of them, for any patrols or sentries upon the wall. She stayed away from the path leading directly into the city; the gates were securely closed anyway. Despite how impressive it looked; the fortifications were done hastily and were not yet complete.

Briala allowed herself to smile. _'This works in my favour; I should find a way inside…I've been here before, I just need to hope that my route from last time has not been discovered. It will serve for this mission if it is still secure.'_

She made her way slowly along the wall, doing her utmost to ensure she wasn't seen. She couldn't help but note that, despite being close enough to at least hear a muted version of the sounds inside the city. But there were no voices, only the sound of marching footsteps, things that sounded completely out of the ordinary. It didn't sound like people in the city, merely walking about and casual.

Briala didn't like that one bit, she knew that whatever was going on was certainly dangerous and she had to find out what. She stopped and noticed, to her relief, that her entryway, a fissure in the walls, just wide enough for her to squeeze through, was still present. Feeling elated at her chance, she made her way through the gap and emerged on the other side.

Once inside she was hiding in the shadows, looking around.

' _Where is everyone, all the citizens, the Elves…Even the nobles?'_ She wondered in disbelief.

There weren't any of them around on the streets; in fact, the only people on the streets were several groups of soldiers. They all marched around, patrolling the city, weapons drawn. Aside from their marching, they made no sound, not even a vocal noise.

Briala couldn't believe what she was seeing. _'These men, they…they look like Templars but, their armour is different. They're different too, these men aren't Templars; at least not Templars I'm familiar with.'_

She shook her head and began to investigate the city; staying out of sight and sticking to the shadows. She eventually managed to slip inside the main castle, which had regular patrols of these strange Templars. She still ensured that she stayed out of sight, slipping through the shadows and taking cover in any unlocked empty rooms.

' _I wonder; how could this have happened? Are they, these men, do they work for Grand Duke Gaspard?'_ She wondered to herself.

Gaspard De Chalons was the leader of those opposed to Celene, the commander of the rebel forces in the Orlesian Civil War.

She shook her head. _'It would fit; that these people would work for him, secure him Halamshiral; but it's too obvious.'_

That was what troubled her, too obvious and therefore most unlikely. Not only that, she still hadn't seen any of the usual occupants of the city; only these unusual Templars.

Still troubled by this, she soon reached a door that, based on her eavesdropping and snooping around, led to the Commander's Room. She looked around carefully, there was nobody about. As a result she could take her time for now. Pulling out her lock-picks she got to work on the lock until finally the door unlocked. Smiling to herself she stood up and slipped into the room.

Looking around she soon found the things she was looking for, namely documents. She could see from the documents that Grand Duke Gaspard was in fact not involved. As she began to memorize the documents and gather what info she could from them, she heard footsteps. She growled and attempted to hide; but she was too late, as at that moment, the door opened and a man entered.

The man was tall with brown eyes, shoulder length brown hair and pale sickly looking skin, his cheeks were sunken and some rather prominent veins appeared to be strangely red. He was clad in the same armour as those men patrolling the city. She knew right away this was the commander, a man called Knight Captain Denam. The moment he saw her he drew his sword and snarled.

"Intruder, you've made your last mistake, Knife-ear!"

Briala glared, drawing her daggers. "Just try and stop me."

She made the first move, feinting with her right arm, but the left was the one committing the real attack. Denam however seemed quicker than she thought, despite his armour, and deflected her attack. Their positions changed, now Briala's back was to the door.

' _Just need to find a way to distract him then I can escape.'_ She noted to herself.

It was then Denam attacked and Briala attempted to deflect, yet shockingly, the blow, although deflected, nearly numbed her arm.

She gasped. _'What in the…How strong is he, no man has such strength!?'_

Before she could react however, something hard, what felt like a sword pommel, struck the back of her head and made her black out.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	28. Alistair II

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 27 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, well, not anyone new as all POV characters have appeared now.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, well, we can only wait and see, in her next chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Alistair**

Alistair sighed as he stood by the window in his chambers. He was looking out into the city of Denerim again. Anora stood by his side; they were both still in shock about the attack.

' _It's not every day we get an assassination attempt.'_ Alistair noted to himself. _'Well, it certainly alleviated the usual boredom.'_

He couldn't help but smirk at that; much to Anora's exasperation when she noted that.

"Alistair; please don't stand with any of your usual jokes." She said quickly. "We don't have time for it."

Alistair shook his head. "Oh come now Anora; if you don't make jokes then things get too serious and you lose touch with some of the simpler…happier things in life."

Anora sighed sadly before bowing her head and then managing a small smile. "I suppose you're right. Still, this is a tense situation Alistair; you were nearly killed."

"I know, I know." Alistair replied calmly.

He sighed as he turned away from the window and walked through the Royal Chambers.

"Do we have any idea about who this assassin was?" He asked at last.

Anora shook her head. "No; not yet. Eamon said he would tell us when the investigation was concluded."

Alistair sighed but nodded; it seemed all they could do was wait for answers. Until then, he decided to consider something else.

He decided to ask. "Any news on these other lands then?"

"Yes; we've managed to get some news, some people have managed to reach these lands and have reported back." She replied. "We know some things now…"

With that she spoke at length, telling Alistair about what they had found out.

Alistair pondered what he heard about the lands of Westeros and Essos; he was perplexed, yet intrigued by what he heard; these lands seemed to be of great curiosity.

"Interesting; I wonder…" He mused.

Before he could think of anything else however, the door opened and Eamon walked in.

"My King, My Queen." He greeted them calmly. "We have concluded our investigations and I believe we may have some answers. But we…may have just found even more questions in the process."

Alistair sighed. "Oh wonderful, more questions, just what we need."

Anora shook her head and instead asked. "What do you know now, Eamon?"

"We've found a few objects on the assassin. One of them has identified who he was working for. A group called the Venatori." He explained. "From what we've been able to gather, the Venatori are a Tevinter supremacist cult, not officially recognized by Tevinters main government, although there are those within it that are sympathetic to their cause."

That caught Alistair's attention. "Tevinters, a cult in Tevinter, as if they weren't strange enough?"

Eamon shook his head. "Perhaps, but these Venatori aim to revive the old Imperium, regardless of the cost to other nations, or even to Tevinter itself."

Hearing this made it perfectly clear just how driven and, by extension, how crazy these Venatori were.

After a pause, as they took this information in, Anora then asked.

"What about a leader, someone in charge of them?"

Eamon shook his head. "Aside from the Magisters that have formally joined the cult, the only leader is known only as the Elder One."

Anora sank into a chair, pensive; Alistair didn't like this, so little information. Something did bother him however.

"This man wasn't Tevinter, or Ferelden, we'd recognize him if he was, at least recognize the accent." He pointed out.

Eamon nodded. "Yes, he isn't either of them, or from Thedas it seems. These were also in the assassin's possession."

With that, Eamon tipped out a pouch of coins onto the table. Alistair and Anora examined them; they looked similar to Thedas currency, gold sovereigns, silvers and bronze bits. But they clearly weren't Thedas coins.

Eamon continued. "This, it seems, is money from Westeros, Gold Dragons, Silver Stags and Bronze Stars apparently."

That caught Alistair's attention. _'So…This man came from Westeros, yet serves a Tevinter cult…interesting.'_

He thanked Eamon for his help and allowed him to leave; he continued to ponder what had been revealed. A possible plan forming in his head; he had a chance to find out the truth now, even though doing so meant one thing, despite the difficulty it would cause.

As Alistair considered this however, he noticed the look Anora was giving him and sighed.

' _I guess my thoughts were a little too easy to read, especially for my wife.'_ He thought ruefully. _'I never could hide anything from her.'_

He smiled gently, but Anora wasn't dissuaded.

"Alistair, you cannot…"

He stood up, approaching her. "Anora, please, listen to me."

She shook her head, also standing. "You aim to go off to Westeros, hungry for another of your adventures are you? You would abandon me and Ferelden and run off to…?"

"Anora, I am trying to do this _for_ Ferelden, _for_ you!" He cried. "This man from Westeros is working with a Tevinter cult and tried to kill me. He likely would have tried to kill you too…He was trying to destabilize Ferelden. I owe it to you and this country to get to the bottom of this."

Anora sighed and bowed her head, she knew he was right. She couldn't deny that this was something he needed to do.

Anora pondered briefly before talking again. "You can't go right away anyway, we have to discuss this with Eamon, make arrangements for transportation and such…You'll need to delay your departure."

Alistair nodded reluctantly in agreement. Anora smiled at that and then, acting spontaneously, they kissed and, before long were undressed each other until they were nude. As their kissing became more passionate they fell onto the bed, lost in each other.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	29. Cullen II

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 28 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
mr I hate znt nobles kill em: I clearly stated in Alistair's first chapter that they grew to care for each other. That is true, all I can say is wait and see. No, Alistair must go, otherwise they will be left with no knowledge of what is going on; also he has other duties, he may be a King, but he is also a Grey Warden remember, plus are you forgetting Anora is far more masterful at statecraft than him? The country is in good hands.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Cullen**

While most in Renly's camp were resting for the night, Cullen was not. He lay on the bed in his tent, squirming and groaning, his entire body broke out in a cold sweat and he lingered in hellish fevered dreams. The strong burning sensation in his mind threatened to overwhelm him and he tossed and turned, feeling weaker by the second.

His cold sweats got worse, the fevered dreams more vivid, yet more indistinct and finally his eyes shot open as his headache practically exploded behind his eyes. He lay on his side, panting for some time, the sweat still running off him.

Finally, with some effort he made his way into a sitting position and groaned again, this time due to the feelings of nausea he now felt. It struck him like a wave and he screwed his eyes shut and fought to keep his breathing under control. Moving with great care, he picked up the empty water bucket that had been left in a corner of his tent and set it on the ground, in front of a small chair.

He then sat upon the chair, his elbows on his knees, his hands in fists and resting against his forehead. His head was bowed, pointing directly over the bucket as he waited for the nausea to pass.

' _It will pass, I know it will…'_ He thought to himself. _'I can do this, I can withstand this; it's not the first time I've felt this.'_

That was true, this was sadly becoming a very regular occurrence, ever since his decision to quit taking it altogether; he was going through another bout of Lyrium withdrawal.

He let out a shuddering gasp as another wave of nausea struck and his headache flared. More cold sweats spilled forth, all he had managed to escape so far was the fevered dreams.

He trembled and screwed his eyes shut again. _'Maker, no…Come on Cullen, you can get through this; you've done it before.'_

He did his best to stay focused until finally, slowly, the pain began to fade, no fresh cold sweats troubled him and at last, the nausea passed. Letting out a slow breath he stood up; he hadn't needed to use the bucket, although it seemed he would need fresh water.

Despite his insistence to the contrary, a servant was only too willing to help him. In the end, he managed to wash away the sweat and, as it was nearly sunrise, he got to work getting dressed for the day, preparing his armour. He managed a small smile as he recalled a letter that he received, along with a shipment of Lyrium.

' _I was worried about the men, how they'd get the Lyrium, since they're not stopping completely like me.'_ He noted. _'Then that shipment arrived, along with the note. I thought it was some smuggler, someone trying to take advantage, but no…Thank you Varric, you really helped my men.'_

Still smiling he was soon ready for the day and left his tent; wondering what awaited him today.

* * *

Cullen stood calmly, a hand resting on the pommel of his sword; his other hand on top of that one. He was watching as the tourney Renly promised took place. He had politely declined to take part, again stating that Templar powers weren't something to be showed off for no reason. Renly had accepted his answer with good grace, although to his delight a couple of younger Templars had taken part, they both did reasonably well, but had both been defeated in the previous round, so they made the top four.

The last two fighters were engaged in combat, one of them was Loras Tyrell. The other was a very tall figure, clad in blue steel armour. Although the helmet hid their features, Cullen knew who this was, having seen them in the camp before. The figure was in fact a woman, a rather tall and muscular woman with short straw coloured hair and blue eyes.

She was known as Brienne of Tarth, also mockingly called Brienne the beauty, as a jest. Cullen found such a thing distasteful and had warned his men against such mockery.

' _She is an excellent fighter, they both are.'_ He noted as he watched them.

At the same time he also noted the approach of another woman, a guest in the camp, he could hear the whispers and knew this woman was important. He soon got his answer after the fight in which Brienne won. The woman who had come to visit them was Catelyn Stark; wife of Eddard Stark who Renly had told Cullen about, along with several other prominent figures in the land of Westeros.

Later, while Renly spoke with Lady Catelyn; what looked to be a rather tense negotiation, Cullen found himself face to face with Brienne.

"Lady Brienne." He greeted her politely. "I saw you fighting, very impressive, I've rarely seen such skill."

He watched at the woman glared at him suspiciously and noted sadly that she must be used to mockery and taunts, even about her skill.

He shook his head. _'Just because she's a woman.'_

That still struck a chord with him in this land. However realizing he was being honest, Brienne's expression softened.

"Thank you Ser Cullen." She replied, still somewhat stiff.

Cullen nodded. "I sense your frustrations, it isn't right that you are treated this way. In Thedas, your skills would be considered something of great honour."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "Even though I'm a woman?"

"That wouldn't matter, what would matter, is you are a good warrior." He replied.

Brienne sighed wistfully at that but nodded. Cullen sensed her discomfort and excused himself. He could see negotiations were still ongoing so he decided to walk around the camp.

As he did so, he observed the men in the army; oversaw his own men as they worked on their training and even spoke to some of Renly's men. Some of them seemed overeager; others seemed more steady, if a little unfriendly, like Randyll Tarly.

It was shortly after that Cullen found himself confronted.

"You there, _Ser_ Cullen." The voice called out.

He turned and found himself face to face with Loras Tyrell; the youth was glaring at him, clearly angry.

"Yes, Ser Loras?" He asked, curious as to the young man's anger.

Loras stepped right up to him. "I don't know what your game is, telling all those stories about your order. But you don't deceive me, I say you prove yourself; after all, if you Templars are so powerful, why don't you show what you can do. You might have deceived his Grace, my King…"

Cullen shook his head. "Ser Loras; I assure you; there is no need for anger. I understand you are suspicious of me; but needlessly fighting, to prove…what exactly? It is pointless."

"You insult us…"

"No, I merely say, better to conserve your strength for a battle with purpose." Cullen explained seriously. "That is what we Templars do, especially when we are needed to watch the Mages."

Loras glowered; still clearly not trusting Cullen at all. But then they received word of an approaching army and Cullen suddenly got a cold feeling, as if this approaching army wasn't the worst of what awaited them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	30. Alistair III

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 29 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Close, try highly trained and highly deadly someone in armour and weapons. Yeah, very true.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
wazzup11: Well, he is (obviously) jealous of Cullen, as Renly seems interested in Cullen's skills and such and Loras feels he is being slighted.  
UmbraVenator: Oh, let's just say things are going to be somewhat different, but I'm not saying anything about the fate of Renly.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Well, that's the problems he faces with Lyrium Withdrawal.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked those parts.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Alistair**

Alistair sighed as he woke up, he smiled as he recalled the previous night. Anora was still sleeping; they were both still entwined with each other.

' _Last night, it was…different from the other times we have made love.'_ He noted with a smile _'It was more than just doing our duty. We have both grown and changed so much over the years; we now…care about each other.'_

It pleased him greatly to think about how things had changed; however he knew things still weren't well. He knew that the matter with the Venatori assassin was likely weighing heavily on everybody's mind. His plan was perhaps a little risky, but it was a risk he had to take, otherwise they'd not get any answers and would certainly remain vulnerable to further attempts. He had to take steps to ensure that while he was away, Anora was safe.

At that moment Anora woke up. "Alistair…"

He smiled. "Good morning."

She gave a small smile in return, before becoming serious again. "So…You really are intending to leave?"

He nodded and she sighed, disentangling herself from him, and sat up. "Very well, we better get to work."

Alistair agreed and they quickly got dressed. As they got dressed Alistair then spoke again.

"I know that this seems rash, but it is the best way to figure out what is going on." He paused and then added. "If we cannot find answers, we remain vulnerable to further assassins."

Anora sighed. "I know; but what about when you leave, I will still be vulnerable."

Alistair nodded. "Yes; this is why we need to increase security."

Anora seemed satisfied by this and agreed.

* * *

Later they were back in the throne room, they had just made their announcement of their plans and everybody was surprised. Eamon stepped forwards.

"My King, my Queen, this is most irregular; is this wise…?" He asked.

It was Anora who spoke. "We have discussed this in detail; as such we are in agreement and this is our best option. While Alistair is away searching for answers in Westeros, I will continue to take care of things here."

Alistair smiled and then added. "Indeed; I will attempt to stay in touch whenever I can, however we must be wary. While I am away, we must ensure that security is increased here, we cannot have a repeat of that assassination attempt."

"I…Very well, my King, I will see to it personally." Eamon replied. "If you have both discussed things then there is little more we can add. I will see about making preparations at once."

They both nodded and Alistair and Anora stood.

"Thank you, now, we better go and get ready ourselves." Alistair replied.

With that they left the throne room and began making their way to their chambers. As they walked they remained wary; assassin's rarely worked alone after all. As they walked, something else troubled Alistair however.

He had been hearing the whispering and almost oppressive feeling on his mind that came from being a Grey Warden. Yet despite the fact that he could sense no near Darkspawn, or indeed a lot of them, he had been experiencing these feelings and even dark dreams.

' _But this doesn't make sense…It almost feels like 'The Calling'. But that can't be right; it's not as if…'_ He wondered to himself. _'Grey Wardens who fight in Blights tend to go on 'The Calling' sooner, but…The Fifth Blight wasn't that long, we weren't exposed as much as others.'_

Alistair was certain this wasn't truly 'The Calling' but he couldn't understand why it was happening, or what it really was.

* * *

Alistair sighed and wondered if Anora still had a slightly sentimental side; her reasoning of it being fitting that he be seen for who he truly was just didn't stand up to him. At her insistence he was currently clad, and would again wear once at Westeros, the golden armour and helm that his predecessor and half-brother, Cailin wore at the Battle of Ostagar; he also carried the shield that went with the armour and the sword that had also belonged to his father, former King Maric.

' _A little too over the top for my taste, but so be it.'_ He thought to himself.

He was standing at Denerim's harbour, with Anora, Eamon and those who had come to see him off. Anora stepped forwards and spoke calmly.

"This is the last chance for you to change your mind Alistair." She said steadily. "But you are prepared, aren't you?"

He nodded. "Yes Anora, I will get answers."

She nodded and along with Eamon they said farewell and Alistair turned and boarded the ship that had been prepared for him.

He stood at the side of the ship as it pulled away. _'This is it; I'm going now, to Westeros, to find answers, for myself, for Anora and for Ferelden.'_

He stood and watched the harbour; where Anora, Eamon and others stood watching, getting further away as time passed.

With a soft sigh he stood and continued to watch them as the ship continued to sail away. His gaze focused on Anora; his wife.

' _Anora, I will survive this; I will come back, with answers, or without, for you.'_ He thought to himself.

Still, he had to focus; his plans depending on him staying alert and begin ready. So, with one more look back, he turned and faced forwards, in the direction the ship was going. He had no idea what awaited him in these new lands, Westeros in particular. That was where the Assassin came from after all, but he would get to the bottom of things, one way or another.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Last Alistair chapter for this story BTW, mainly as I wanted to leave things here with him, going to Westeros.


	31. Solas II

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 30 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Well, we can only wait and see. It is confirmed, Grey Wardens are not sterile, just the taint lessens their ability to reproduce.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, they are nice, but not my favourite Dragon Age pairing.  
wazzup11: Well, we can only wait and see :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Solas**

Solas did his best to keep his discomfort under control. While many of the Elves who had come with him remained out in White Harbour, surprisingly blending in, along with the other Elves who were already in the city. Solas meanwhile found himself within the castle, with Wyman Manderly and his family, in the great hall.

He wasn't quite sure how it happened, but he had ended up joining the Manderly family for dinner. This included not only Lord Wyman but his sons, who were nearly as broad as their father, Wylis and Wendel. Also present was Wylis' wife Leona and their daughters, Wylla and Wynafryd.

' _Never have one of my people permitted to attend a meal with human nobility, as a guest, especially here, in a strange land?'_ He noted to himself. _'These people here, I wonder, are they…'_

He attempted to focus, but it was clear the family were curious about him. Not helping matters was the fact he was the only Elf in the room. Wylla was especially inquisitive, even more so when it came out that Solas was a Mage.

"I heard there is also a Mage in the Dalish clan here, a…Keeper, I think they said." She remarked.

Solas nodded. "Yes, that is so…Before you ask, no, I am not Dalish; nor am I one of the City Elves. I am, unique."

That drew more curious gazes; Solas however had to focus, it was clear after all that the person he sought wasn't here.

That left him with only the lead that the spirits in the Fade gave him. But he needed to find a space to ask, with so many questions being asked of him.

Thankfully Lord Wyman then laughed and spoke. "Alright now, please, let us no overwhelm our guest."

Solas smiled lightly, plucking an apple from the nearby bowl.

"Now then, you seem troubled." Wyman remarked. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Solas considered for a moment; carefully using his knife to peel the apple, showing remarkable skill as he was able to simply peel the skin, leaving the flesh of the fruit untouched.

Finally he spoke. "As a matter of fact, yes, there is Lord Manderly. Tell me; is there a place near here, called Winterfell?"

The Manderly's all smiled as Wyman replied. "Indeed, the largest castle here in the North, home of our Lords, the Overlords of the North, House Stark. The oldest House in the land."

"I see, how…interesting…" Solas replied; taking this into consideration. "Is there any way you can help me reach Winterfell…I have urgent business there. It is difficult to explain, but I was…led here, and Winterfell is the destination I need to reach."

Silence followed his words and the Manderly's all shared concerned looks. Solas at once was wary, something seemed wrong.

While waiting, trying to distract himself from his worries, Solas bit into the apple, observing the various family members. They all seemed to share the same reaction to his request.

' _What could this be about…Is there some problem?'_ He wondered.

Finally, with a sigh, Wyman explained. "That will be difficult Solas, Winterfell is under siege by an unknown army at this moment, but any attempts to send a relief army are being blocked somehow. We suspect, something to do with…magic."

Solas stiffened at this; suddenly worried. _'So, magic already bleeds into this world from Thedas.'_

"Any army sent to aid Winterfell is either lost and ends up returning here, confused." Lord Wyman explained. "Either that, or they end up slaughtered, their bodies being dropped outside White Harbour."

Solas' blood ran cold as he heard this. _'That can only mean one thing…a Demon…'_

He sighed and finished eating the apple, there was only one thing to do.

"Lord Wyman; I believe I understand what you are dealing with, it is a creature of what Mages refer to as the Fade, a realm of magic and dreams. The creature is called, a Demon." Solas explained calmly. "I must get to Winterfell and I cannot be delayed, therefore I must ask that you let me deal with this Demon, I have experience with such creatures."

There was some quiet discussion between the Manderly's until finally, tentatively, they accepted Solas' offer and gave him leave to depart when he was ready.

Leaving the castle, Solas stood, pondering for a moment, it was then the Dalish Elf that had travelled along with him approached.

"You are of Clan Lavellan, are you not?" He asked carefully.

He nodded. "Yes, I've just heard, my clan is here, in the North. They have established good trades with the local humans, not only that…"

He then went on to explain the things he had seen here.

Solas was surprised. "You are certain of this?"

"Indeed, you saw how we were treated in Essos, no better than back home in Thedas." The Dalish Elf replied. "I've been asking around however…Sadly, the way we're treated in Thedas; it seems that has spread."

Solas quirked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

He nodded. "Yes…It seems that, apart from here in the North, and a place just south of here, called the Riverlands, our people have been forced into the same sort of treatment as is typical of our people in Thedas. But here in the North, we are being treated, like equals I could say."

"That is impressive; it seems we have some more…open-minded people here." Solas remarked. "What of the Riverlands though?"

The Dalish Elf shook his head. "I'm afraid we have no answer for that. There seem to only be Dalish Elves there, but things seem…relative well with them and the local Lords. But there is a war going on here."

"Yes, I heard; The Riverlands seem to be the centre of this war; which could be affecting our people there." Solas replied.

He remained lost in thought as the Dalish Elf left, no doubt hoping to find a way to join his clan.

Solas could not deny he was curious about this; the way people in the North treated his people; it actually gave him some hope. Nevertheless, he had to focus; he had a mission after all. This was where his dreams had pointed him; he had to follow them if he was to get any answers.

He had to deal with this Demon in order to make his way towards Winterfell; so he began, determined to make some distance before dark. He had seen a map of the North and knew the route he had to take, so he left White Harbour and prepared himself, ready to head for Winterfell and face this demon.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	32. Varric III

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 31 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, we can only see.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Depends on what you mean by dealing, if dealing like negotiating, where does it say Solas is going to do that, he isn't? If by dealing you mean, how you deal with annoyances, by fighting them, then, Solas has more than enough experience to fight demons.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Varric**

Varric sighed heavily, wondering where to begin. Hawke, Merrill and Isabela were now all seated, watching him, waiting. Cassandra stood off to the side, silent yet her presence was still felt.

"Well, I must say it is good to see you again Varric." Isabela remarked.

Varric smiled. "You too, Rivani, you too."

Hawke and Merrill both smiled, but then Cassandra cleared her throat.

Varric recovered himself. "Right, serious. Introductions first, this is Cassandra Pentaghast, one of the Seekers of Truth, Hawke."

Hawke nodded. "Ah, I see, I might have guessed the Seekers would get involved."

"Yes, I guessed the Seekers would be involved." Hawke replied carefully.

Cassandra sighed and shook her head. "Save it, Varric has already told me he was in contact with you, that he told you about my…talk with him."

Varric nodded and Hawke sighed.

"Very well then, so, what is this about?" Hawke replied, still remaining calm.

There was an awkward silence after this; Varric and Cassandra both considered how to explain things. Seeing their expression, Hawke, Merrill and Isabela tensed, already sensing the bad news.

"I…I have a feeling we're not going to like this." Merrill said hesitantly.

Varric nodded. "Got that right Daisy."

Cassandra then cut in. "Don't try and beat around the bush Varric, just tell them straight."

"Alright, alright." Varric replied. "No other way to say it anyway…Corypheus is back."

Silence followed, as looks of horror dawned on Hawke and Merrill's face, Isabela bit her lip.

Isabela hadn't been directly part of the previous fight against Corypheus, but had been told about it, but Varric, Hawke and Merrill had been, along with Hawke's younger brother Carver Hawke.

"You…You're not serious Varric." Merrill gasped. "He can't be, we…"

Varric shook his head sadly. "I wish it were so Daisy, but it's true…I saw him with him own eyes. He was raiding one of my Lyrium shipments, slaughtered everybody there; he has strange soldiers working for him; they had Tevinter style armour, but didn't seem to be part of any official or known Tevinter group or faction."

Hawke nodded slowly. "We've heard of that group, we were once attacked by them and took to trying to hunt them down, before the explosion took place."

"Yeah, however after that we were lost, but still tried to find them." Isabela added.

Varric sighed; this was going from bad to worse it seemed.

"What about those people who attacked us, on the ship?" Merrill queried.

Hawke nodded. "Yes, those men, they wore the garb and armour of Templars, but different."

That caught Varric's attention. "Different, as in…Red?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Hawke replied in surprise.

"I've heard of them, a friend of mine has been helping me with a few…issues." Varric replied. "Her workshops however have been attacked, by Templars, but not your typical Templars, they sound exactly like the ones you said attacked you on the ship."

It was slowly becoming clear, these groups, Corypheus return and one other point, which Varric was wondering how to bring up, it all seemed to be connected.

Cassandra shook her head and then remarked.

"I think you are leaving out a crucial point, Varric."

Varric sighed. "No Seeker, just trying to think. Well, I guess the only way to explain things is…We're facing history repeating itself, Red Lyrium is appearing again."

"But that's impossible." Hawke cried. "We ensured…"

"I know, I don't get it either, but it's here, I've seen it, what's more Corypheus has his hands on it." Varric explained quickly.

Hawke groaned and shook his head. "Urgh, this is getting even more confusing and it seems there are more problems, not just with all this but these new lands seem to have tensions and problems all of their own."

"Yes, more problems that I feel we're going to get involved in." Isabela remarked coyly.

Hawke, Merrill and Varric all smirked, knowing Isabela all too well; however they now needed answers.

"We just don't have enough information to figure this out." Hawke said at last. "We need more; we need answers, especially as there are just too many questions that are going nowhere."

Varric nodded. "I know Hawke, but we can't just go running around asking questions, we need a direction; somewhere to start."

Merrill then brightened. "Oh, perhaps we can help with that, what about those leads we were following?"

That caught their attention; Varric hoped this would lead to something that would help them.

Hawke nodded.

"Of course, I almost forgot." He remarked. "We were following two leads, regarding suspicious behaviour of unknown people, some similar to the ones we were already seeking, the Tevinters. They were acting apparently in Orlais."

Cassandra immediately started at that. "Orlais; are you serious…We would have heard…"

Varric shook his head. "I'm sorry to say Seeker, but I'm not surprised you haven't heard. Don't forget that Orlais is in chaos right now, these people clearly operated in secret; using the civil war and other matters to cover their actions."

Cassandra sighed and Hawke continued.

"From what we were able to find out, these people are operating in two specific areas; the Western Approach and the Exalted Plains." He explained.

Varric considered the matter before finally seeming to make up his mind.

"Alright, listen, here's what we do." He said confidently. "We need to search both areas at once, I say we split up into teams and search them, the question is…"

Cassandra cut across him. "It's a simple matter, Varric, Hawke and his companions can go to the Western Approach, you and I will investigate the Exalted Plains."

Hawke shook his head. "That does leave you with only two people and us with three, that…"

"I am going to call in a favour from an old friend of mine, she'll meet us there."

Varric sighed but agreed; at least they now had a plan.

A short while later, Varric was ready, Bianca was prepped and strapped to his back, he ensured he had enough bolts and tools, ready to fight. He spotted Cassandra, also fully prepared, sending a messenger bird out.

"You sure this will work?" He asked.

Cassandra nodded. "Of course Varric, trust me; we will meet my friend there."

Varric quirked an eyebrow. "Friend, Seeker? I thought you would have said ally, acquaintance, you don't strike me as the type for friends."

Cassandra merely snorted and they made their way to the boat they had prepared.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	33. Hawke III

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 32 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Boris Yeltsin: Well, who knows, he might go there, he might not.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Hawke**

Hawke sighed as he stepped out into the hot air of the city; Braavos in the land of Essos, Varric had informed him. It was an amazing sight; Hawke couldn't help but admire the architecture of the city; he noted the somewhat colourful people around.

' _A remarkable place, but there is something rather…sinister about it.'_ He noted. _'It's almost as if something here is responding to my magic…yet in a wrong way, dangerous.'_

One building in particular gave Hawke that dreaded feeling and he avoided it like the plague. Something about it greatly unsettled him; but he had no time to dwell on it. They were getting ready to leave, to find out the truth about these leads they were falling. Varric and Cassandra had already left to search the Exalted Plains.

He shook his head. _'That leaves us to search the Western Approach…Still, this is getting dangerous, I wonder…Merrill…'_

He was worried about her, especially due to the rapidly increasing danger.

"Hey Hawke, are you ready or what?" Isabela called out as she approached.

Hawke smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course, let's go."

Isabela nodded and they soon found Merrill and made their way to the docks. Isabela seemed rather excited, the reason why was soon clear as they reached the docks.

She explained. "As you can see, my ship thankfully was only lightly damaged, it's been repaired and I've spoken with the people here, we're ready to go at any time, we've even got a new crew."

Hawke smiled, relieved; they soon boarded the ship, ready to go to the Western Approach.

* * *

Despite their fears, having to stay on their guard the whole time, the voyage by sea was surprisingly uneventful. They were soon in Orlais and, leaving their ship secured in a hidden cove and under careful watch from the new crew members. Isabela had been careful and ensured that they could be trusted.

Hawke, Merrill and Isabela moved carefully through Orlais, noting that the Civil War seemed to be heating up recently. Finally however they arrived at the blighted desert known as the Western Approach. At once the heat hit them and they stopped.

"Urgh, deserts, typical…" Isabela muttered. "Give me the good old ocean any day."

Merrill smiled gently and spoke up. "I suppose if you look at it right, a desert is just an ocean with sand instead of water."

Isabela sighed. "Not helping kitten, but I appreciate the effort."

Hawke merely nodded, looking around, considering what he knew about the Western Approach. This area had once been the site of a major battle during the Second Blight. The Darkspawn swarmed out of the great chasm to the south named the Abyssal Rift and corrupted the land beyond recovery. Now it was a stark and sad place with unstable purple sands, occasional rocky pillars and ridges jutting out of them and strong howling winds.

At night the air was known to grow still and the sky alight with shimmering auroras, but this was also the time when the darkspawn come out of hiding. The Orlesians had put iron towers at least a hundred feet high to mark the path in the badlands: a traveler who reaches one of them is able to see the next. The towers were now old and rusted.

Also Adamant Fortress, built by the Dwarves and used as a Grey Warden outpost, was here, standing on the lip of the chasm.

Taking refuge at an oasis, they quickly gathered their supplies together and made sure they had plenty of water.

"Alright, let's get going." Hawke said at last.

The others agreed and they soon began their journey through the desert, heading in a south-western direction. It did not take them long to encounter a group of men, clad in Tevinter armour, one a mage in Tevinter style robes.

"Intruders, kill them!" The mage yelled the moment he spotted them.

Hawke and his companions reacted at once. Even as the Tevinters drew their weapons, he and Merrill quickly cast their spells, killing two of them. Quick as a flash, Isabela put the mage out of commission too, striking him from behind and striking his vitals with her daggers.

"Venatori, hold!" One of the men yelled, urging them to fight on.

It was then more warriors appeared, these ones were the same as the ones who attacked the ship.

The Venatori grew bolder seeing them. "The Red Templars are here, destroy the intruders!"

This shocked the group, yet gave them an important piece of news, the Venatori and Red Templars were working together and it seemed, for the same person. After managing to kill them all, they searched the bodies and found notes, hinting at some operation they had been working on here in the Western Approach; and also spoke of a being they called the Elder One.

"Seems we have our first real leads." Hawke stated. "Seems these two groups are working together and we know their names now, Venatori and Red Templars…"

Merrill shuddered. "Those Templars were wrong, it's like they were possessed."

Hawke glared. "They were…by Red Lyrium, that's how they're so strong, they are taking the Lyrium."

It was a horrifying prospect; one which they knew changed everything.

They continued their search, all worried now. If the Red Templars were taking Red Lyrium, that meant that wherever this new source was, it was plentiful, enough to fuel an army.

' _Then there is the matter of this Elder One, just who is he, and how is he connected to these groups and to Corypheus?'_ Hawke wondered. _'What is Corypheus' connection to these groups too? I need answers, but how, how to get them, will searching here provide what I seek?'_

He was beginning to grow worried again; for Merrill. As they walked, he turned to her; biting his lip.

"Merrill." He said softly.

She turned, slightly startled. "Oh, yes Ma Vhenan, oh, did I miss something important?"

He shook his head. "No, it's just…I'm worried about you."

"Worried?"

"Yes, I know…Listen, Merrill; everything that's been happening, things are getting even more dangerous." He explained softly. "I'm worried that, being with me will make you target, I don't think…"

Merrill shook her head firmly. "Stop right there Hawke; don't even suggest that. I am fine and even if separated, I'd still be a target, but with you, I feel safer."

Hawke sighed sadly; this was what he had been afraid of.

"Forgive me for putting my two sovereigns in…" Isabela said. "But Merrill is a mage Hawke, she can handle herself, she's done so, for quite some time, besides, being with you makes me a target too."

Hawke sighed but accepted this; it was then they heard a roar and realized their mistake. They had been heading southwards and, so caught up in their talk, failed to realize.

They had just stumbled into dragon territory.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	34. Solas III

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 33 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah, that's Isabela's pet name for Merrill.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Solas**

Solas let out a sigh as he continued on his journey. So far nothing untoward had happened; all the same he was wary, yet at the same time, he felt he needed to hurry.

' _Winterfell is in danger, under siege, I must go to its aid…If it falls I will lose all chance of finding that young man I saw in the Fade.'_ He thought to himself. _'But here I am, delayed by a Demon, but this Demon must be stopped, not just to reach Winterfell, but to make this place again.'_

Solas knew Demons well, spirit's whose natures had been corrupted, twisted into something terrible, they took many shapes and forms, just like regular spirits. However Demons were more aggressive, more powerful, and actively sought to enter the mortal world from their home realm of the Fade.

Solas shook his head as he recalled what he knew. _'The more powerful ones manage it just fine on their own, but others, require human hosts. That is the chief danger of being a mage, a Demon's favourite target for possession, to create the terrible horrors that are Abominations.'_

Solas knew the ways Demons acted, their tricks, their ways of tempting mortals into deals that would always, in the end, come back to haunt them, or lead to their death.

Solas then considered the different types of demon. _'Desire, Despair, Envy, Fear, Hunger, Pride, Rage, Sloth and Terror. Those are the most basic classifications, but like any sentient being, Demons are more complex, still, it helps to bear those classifications and the hierarchy in mind. If only to have a basic idea what to expect.'_

Solas knew he had to hurry, he couldn't afford to stop and it was starting to snow, not ideal weather for him, regarding his soleless shoes.

Before long Solas was convinced he was lost, he was certainly no longer on the path that led to Winterfell, of that he was certain. Worse, the snow had increased until now he found himself in a blizzard. He continued to walk on, trying to peer through the billowing snow, ignoring the cold temperature, keeping an eye out for the Demon.

He suppressed a growl of frustration. _'This is the worst possible timing for this blizzard; the Demon will be able to easily sneak up on me…Which makes perfect sense.'_

Even as he thought it, the realization struck him; this was no natural blizzard, the Demon was making it happen. Cautiously, so as not to draw too much attention, Solas reached out with his mind, letting his magic do the work. Sure enough, he detected what he was seeking and moved cautiously. Before long he found himself standing in what appeared to be a clearing.

There, standing opposite him was another man. He was clad in rather ragged looking, fur lined clothing, had short brown hair, brown eyes, rather pale skin, and thin colourless lips, his eyes were sunken and he looked unhealthy and unthreatening. Therefore Solas instantly was on his guard.

"Welcome Elf, it is not often I see one of your kind out here." The man stated calmly. "Especially as we are in a foreign land."

Solas glared. "Doubly foreign for you, Demon."

"So many people get that wrong, it's Choice Spirit." The man replied.

Solas glowered; his suspicions had been confirmed.

He stepped forwards carefully, watching the Demon's every move.

"Enough, we both know what you are, a Desire Demon, quite a powerful one too." Solas remarked.

The Demon laughed. "All things have desires, but few make the choice to act upon them, that is what I offer."

Solas shook his head. "Well, I have an offer for you, destruction, or willingly returning to the Fade. For I will not be delayed in my journey to Winterfell."

"Sorry, I'm not done having fun yet." The Demon remarked. "So it's time for you, to sleep. Little Mage, you will regret crossing me."

With that he began to cast a spell that would trap Solas in the Fade. Solas was ready however and cast a spell of his own.

"Not this time!" He cried as he unleashed his powers and disrupted the veil around the Demon's casting.

The Demon staggered back, giving a short cry, as his spell exploded in his hand.

"What…?" He gasped. "That is…Rift Magic, now that is rarity these days."

Solas smirked. "Isn't it though."

The demon snarled and stepped forwards again; quickly launching another spell; Solas deflected it and shook his head, he was pressed for time, he needed another way.

"Wait, I have an idea." He said quickly. "How about a contest?"

"Contest?" The Demon echoed, stopping.

"Yes, we are both men of secrets; let us see how well we keep them." Solas replied. "A guessing game, using our magic, the first to guess the other's true name wins and, as that will give them control of the other, they may do as they please with the loser."

The Demon laughed darkly, accepting the challenge.

Solas prepared himself, determined to do what he had to do, it wasn't easy or pleasant, trying to use magic to glean the Demon's true name. Luckily he had other means to fall back on, lore and history, he was certain he knew this Demon.

The Demon gave a triumphant laugh however and spoke first. "Such a shame…Solas, but you have lost."

Solas smiled sadly, before replying. "Well done, you have guessed…One of my names."

The Demon froze at that, suddenly uncertain. "What, what are you prattling about, how can I…"

Suddenly he froze, his eyes widened, just as Solas finally pinpointed the information he was looking for.

"You are…F-"

"That will do, Imshael." Solas snapped, his voice cracking like a whip.

Instantly Imshael's words were cut off; he froze in place, unable to move. His eyes wide, pleading.

Solas observed him with disgust. "I suggest you take a long trip, to some deep part of the Fade, and never return to the world of the living."

Imshael gave a wordless cry shortly before vanishing in a burst of green light. As he did so, the blizzard dissipated and soon the path was clear again.

' _That takes care of that.'_ Solas thought happily to himself. _'But I am running out of time, I must hurry to Winterfell.'_

So he resumed his journey, hurrying to reach his destination before it was too late.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

So, a little bit of a mystery there, there is more to Solas than meets the eye.


	35. Loghain II

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 34 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Don't be so sure, Solas is notoriously private after all.  
mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Hmmm, more than likely :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you like him.  
UmbraVenator: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Yeah well, it will need the help, due to the siege, anyway, thanks, glad you enjoyed :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Loghain**

Loghain finished his preparations and began to make his way to the harbour; when he arrived he spotted the ship waiting for him, and standing waiting on the docks, was Fergus Cousland himself. He approached, always alert, scanning the crowd for any Rogue Wardens; or worse. He had endured another episode last night, where he seemed to be suffering from the effects of The Calling, but something in his gut told him it wasn't real, that something else was the cause of this.

' _Still, I wonder, is this what, is this part of what is making so many Wardens go rogue, are they in a panic, acting rashly…?'_ He wondered quietly.

Shaking his head he stopped as Fergus turned to him.

"Ah Loghain, you're here, well, this is the ship that will take you to these new lands." He explained. "It's going to Essos however, not…"

Loghain shook his head. "It's a step closer and will suffice; anything else I need to know?"

Fergus nodded. "There are three other passengers that seem eager to reach the news lands, like you. From what I can gather, one is a prisoner of the other two, they are intent on him receiving judgement for his crimes outside of Thedas…Due to biased opinion."

"How strange." Loghain commented.

Fergus nodded in agreement and soon they were done, Loghain got on board the ship and headed down to his cabin, before long the ship began to move off.

* * *

It was some time into the journey that Loghain came back out on deck; he paused to take a breath, savouring the air. He had finally done it, he was on his way to the new lands, where he hoped to find help and perhaps answers to what was going on. It was then he noted three passengers at the bow of the ship and approached, wondering if they were the three Fergus Cousland had told him about.

' _It certainly seems to be the case.'_ He thought to himself as he got closer. _'Two passengers and the third is a prisoner of those two.'_

He observed them carefully as he got even closer. All three were male, the first was somewhere in his thirties with medium length slightly scruffy brown hair and a full, slightly forked beard and moustache and dark blue eyes. Apart from a few lines on his brow and around his eyes, his face was otherwise clear, apart from his thick eyebrows. He was clad in simple armour and carried a sword and shield with him.

The second was the youngest, looking to be late teens to early-twenties. He was clad in ragged leather clothing in muted colours including a large, oversized hat and had two daggers strapped to his back, he had messy blonde hair, some of it falling in front of his brown eyes, he was rather pale and scrawny, compared to the other man's muscular build.

However Loghain felt more unsettled by this younger man than his bulkier companion.

He soon reached them and spoke.

"Greetings, I hear you are seeking to reach Essos too."

They turned to face him; both seemed surprised when they noticed his attire.

"So, you're a Warden?" The older one spoke; Loghain nodded and he replied. "I see, well, it's an honour to meet a fellow Warden, the name is Blackwall. This here is Cole."

The blonde young man nodded, before muttering to himself. "Dark, fearful, the signal is lit, the King expects us, but too late, too late, nothing to do, must leave, must flee…"

Loghain instantly felt uncomfortable, as he realized somehow, Cole was talking about Ostagar, specifically Loghain's actions during the battle.

"Don't worry about it." Blackwall stated. "He often says strange things like that."

Loghain nodded, narrowing his eyes. "I see, well, I am Loghain…"

It turned out he needed no further introductions, Blackwall's eyes widened in recognition.

"You've heard of me I see, well good, that saves time." He paused and then added, suspiciously. "I however, have never heard of you amongst the Warden's, Blackwall."

It was then something new took Loghain's attention however, he finally saw the third man, the prisoner and recognized him instantly. The man was in his thirties, with now messy dark blonde hair, tied back, brown eyes and an unshaven appearance, his clothes were worn and unkempt, the mantle of his coat covered in feathers and black in colour. There was no mistaking the appearance of the most wanted man in Thedas.

Loghain turned to Blackwall, who was still taken aback by his earlier comment.

"You have taken, Anders, the instigator of the Mage Rebellion, the Mage-Templar War and the very man who blew up Kirkwall's Chantry, prisoner?"

Anders scowled as he looked up. "I'm right here you know; I can hear you. You don't need to talk like I'm not here."

Loghain shook his head but suddenly, shouts caught their attention, they were under attack, pirates.

"Of all times." Loghain muttered. "Everyone, rally, they want your fear, stand fast and they will be no match!"

As he spoke he drew his weapons; seeing him, especially noting he was a Grey Warden, encouraged the others and soon, they all stood ready to fight. Blackwall remained guarding Anders who continued to sulk, ignoring the carnage around him. As Loghain fought off several pirates, he saw Cole, moving fast, vanishing, reappearing, cutting enemies down in ways that should, humanly, be impossible.

He then considered the strange feelings he felt around Cole and the way the young man acted. Blocking another attack and cutting down the pirate, he decided he needed some answers. The fight continued until the pirates realized they were outmatched and were forced to flee in a panic.

Afterwards, Loghain and the others helped with restoring order until finally things were underway, allowing the voyage to continue.

As the ship sailed onwards, Loghain approached Blackwall and Cole.

"For a Grey Warden, you were remarkably unobservant." He stated calmly. "I had my back to them, but you would have had a clear line of sight of the pirates, being a Warden should have sharpened your senses, made you able to see the approaching ship, before the lookout did."

Blackwall glared. "I don't see how it matters; we have a task, we're going to complete it. I won't deny I don't approve of what he did. But there is no way Anders would get a fair and just trial in Thedas and that is important. That's why we're taking him to Essos, somewhere where his deeds won't have so deeply affected people."

"For a fair trial, I understand." Loghain replied; he glanced over at Cole. "What of Cole, I know he's not human; but what is he exactly, some sort of spirit?"

Blackwall nodded. "That's exactly what he is, a Spirit of…Compassion, he said."

Loghain nodded as Cole then spoke, looking over the railing at the ocean below.

"One by one they follow me, laughing, drowning in the sea…the rest of the poem is sad."

Blackwall rolled his eyes. "But the start was so cheery."

Cole did not seem to notice the sarcasm, Loghain sighed; it looked like his journey had once more become complicated.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	36. Hawke IV

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 35 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Hawke**

Hawke silently cursed himself for allowing his attention to wander; now here they were, about to attacked by a dragon. All three of them looked around frantically for the dragon that had roared; then they spotted it.

' _Of all things, a High Dragon.'_ He thought in dismay. _'Not just any High Dragon either, that must be…'_

It drew closer and they began to see it more clearly. Like all High Dragon's it was huge, with a massive wingspan; the scales were varying shades of red, darker underneath than above, flecks of greenish-blue covered the lower body, some parts of the legs and the wing membrane. It had two slightly curved horns and masses of razor sharp teeth, a row of massive spikes covered its long tail, it was drawing closer and its threat even more apparent.

Isabela shook her head. "Not good."

Hawke agreed, revealing what he had discovered. "Certainly not, that's the, Abyssal High Dragon."

The Dragon was well known, legends spoken about it; this would not be an easy battle. Hiding was no option, the only hiding places were crumbling pillars which the Dragon could easily get around or knock down. They had no choice but to face it.

"Quickly, spread out, get ready to fight!" Hawke called.

The others nodded and quickly moved into position while Hawke stepped back, keeping his eyes on the dragon.

The Dragon landed with a powerful roar and immediately its gaze swept its surroundings, picking up on all three of them. Knowing they would be in trouble if they let their guard down for even a second, Hawke acted first. Focusing his magic he drew his hand back, gathering the power of ice and lancing a Winter's Grasp spell directly at the dragon.

he Dragon took the blow and hissed before leaping towards Hawke. He quickly rolled out of the way as it raked the ground he had just been standing on with its talons. Merrill began casting several rapid spells which Hawke began to back her up on. It wasn't easy, as standing still to really focus and cast a powerful spell was becoming a luxury.

Isabela darted in between the dragon's legs, cutting here and there, also dodging the crossfire of spells and the dragon's talons. Merrill only narrowly avoided the dragon's gaping maw as it attempted to bite her. Taking a chance Isabela began to clamber up a nearby pillar. Hawke meanwhile began casting any powerful ice magic he could.

The dragon's hard scales were blunting most of their attacks, but it was clear the cold of the ice was getting through.

"Keep going!" Hawke called out. "Merrill, quickly, together!"

Merrill nodded, calling back. "Right!"

They both launched their spells together and struck the dragon; which then stumbled back slightly. At that moment Isabela leapt from the pillar she had climbed and landed on its back.

Hawke watched desperately as Isabela held on tightly while the dragon reared and shook its long neck, she kept her grip and soon reached her destination, the small hollow where the back of the dragon's head met the neck. With a cry of effort she thrust her daggers into the one weak spot all dragons have. The dragon shrieked and jerked its head, throwing her off.

She landed on her feet however, daggers ready again. The dragon had definitely been hurt by that last attack and let out a powerful screeching roar in defiance. Just then an arrow whistled through the air and struck one of its eyes.

"What?!" Merrill gasped.

The then spotted the archer, who was part of a group, many of them all ready with weapons. At the head of the group was a large figure with horns, a Qunari armed with a large Battleaxe.

He then called out to the group. "Chargers; let's go!"

With that the group yelled a challenge and joined the battle, ready to fight the Dragon. Startled by its new opponents the dragon decided to even the odds and reared back.

"Look out!"

Hawke yelled and everybody was forced to dodge as the dragon let loose its fiery breath. The dragon kept up the torrent of fire as it turned, attempting to hit as many people as possible. Luckily Hawke's warning had been on time and they dodged, some only narrowly, but nobody ended up seriously burned. The dragon wasn't done yet however and lashed out with its tail.

They had to dodge that too, but then a second strike came and Merrill screamed as the tail slammed into her, sending her flying back, landing in a heap some distance away.

Hawke watched this in horror and then rage consumed him; a dangerous thing for Mage, but Hawke was past caring.

"Merrill!" He cried.

His rage grew and his magic began to gather, the ripples of the Fade around him growing more intense until Hawke knew he was practically screaming his position to any nearby demons. But he didn't care; instead he began rapidly launching several ice elemental spells, creating a practical blizzard which weakened the dragon.

It roared but sounded much weaker; taking advantage of this, Isabela darted in and cut at its legs before the dragon toppled to the ground, weakened but still alive. At that moment, the Qunari hurried in and raised his axe before bringing it down sharply onto the dragon's head and finally it stilled, dead.

While everyone fought to catch their breath; Hawke hurried to Merrill's side. To his relief, when he reached her, she coughed and opened her eyes, groaning.

"Merrill…"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Hawke, Thank the Creators, is, is the Dragon…?"

He nodded and she looked relieved. "I'm alright Hawke, just…just a pain in my side."

Hawke smiled gently, kneeling down and putting a hand to her side.  
"Here, let me." He said softly.

He knew it was risky after his latest display, but he didn't care, he worked his magic and healed Merrill; her injuries mostly being internal, a few broken ribs, she had got lucky. Soon Merrill was back on her feet and, with a grin, she embraced Hawke and they kissed.

Finally, recovering from their encounter, Hawke, Merrill and Isabela turned to the Qunari and his group. They were busy taking stock of their own injuries and recovering, checking their equipment. The Qunari was pulling a few teeth from the Dragon's mouth. Like many Qunari he was tall, muscular, with prominent horns, he had a small black beard and moustache and notably, an eyepatch over his left eye.

"Excuse me." Hawke said.

The Qunari turned to them. "Ah, nothing like a good Dragon fight to get the blood pumping. I suppose introductions are in order; I'm Iron Bull, leader of the Bull's Chargers. This is my lieutenant; Cremisius Aclassi."

Iron Bull gestured to the person who approached, the figure was relatively young, a human with short brown hair, shaved along the sides and back with brown eyes.

"Pleasure." Cremisius said pleasantly; turning to Iron Bull. "Grim took a small claw wound to the leg Chief, otherwise we're unharmed."

Iron Bull nodded, seemingly pleased.

"So, what exactly are you doing here?" Hawke asked carefully.

Iron Bull smiled and spoke calmly. "What else, we're a mercenary company, between jobs at the moment. We were looking for more work, or simply a good challenge. You seem to be up to something big, perhaps we could help."

Hawke couldn't deny he was suspicious, after all Iron Bull and his company seemed to be evasive for their true reasons for being here. But they needed help and so they accepted, ready to continue searching for more clues.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	37. Loghain III

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 36 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you enjoyed it.  
issic clark: Yeah this chapter and you'll see.  
mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Viserys maybe, but Dany would understand, the Dragon was trying to kill them after all.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Loghain**

Loghain sighed as she stood by the prow of the ship; all his senses alert as usual. Right now however, apart from that one attack, the voyage had been uneventful. In a way it made him even more wary, as if things were building up to an even greater problem. He glanced back at where Blackwall and Cole were standing; next to the mast, the base of which Anders sat, still chained and still sullen.

' _There's something still not right about that man Blackwall; at least now I know what made me uneasy about Cole, a spirit of Compassion, stuck in the living world. That body, is it one he possessed or…?'_

He shook his head, knowing he'd just get a headache if he tried to work it out. Instead he took notice of the various shouts and yells from the crew, they were more cheerful than the last time they had started shouting, sure enough he saw it. They were approaching land, presumably Essos. A large and surprisingly colourful looking city was in sight as they got closer, they were heading straight too it. Loghain considered what he had heard from the crew about their destination.

He pondered carefully. _'So, this is…what was it again, Qarth, maybe I'll find help there.'_

He prepared himself for whatever might be lying in wait for him as they made their way in to dock.

As they disembarked, Loghain, despite his misgivings, decided to stay with Blackwall, Cole and Anders. They were already heading to see the people in charge of the city.

"I hope you know what you are doing." He remarked to Blackwall. "You better know something about this place, otherwise things might get…ugly when you try to make your plan known."

Blackwall sighed. "I am well aware of that; we're going to visit the Thirteen, the rulers of this city. We have received guests from here before in Thedas; I spoke to them and gathered what information I could."

Loghain nodded. "Hmmm, better hope it was enough."

"Cold, dark, fear…choking fear, it comes, the darkness comes." Cole muttered; again displaying his strange mannerisms.

Anders shook his head before speaking. "I don't like this; something feels off about this city. Everyone is so…tense, fearful."

Loghain noted this was true, while many of the citizens observed them with interest; some did not, all of them however had the same look of abject fear and tense anticipation, as if waiting for something bad to happen.

"I feel the same…" He muttered.

As they walked, he spotted something that worried him. There were signs of a recent battle here, as well obvious burial mounds, corpses. The city had been attacked; but such devastation was clearly beyond humans. It made Loghain's blood run cold, seeing this carnage.

' _Can it be, no, surely not, not here…?'_ He thought fearfully.

Nevertheless, he had to focus on the present and as such he continued to follow the others as they went to meet the Thirteen.

Loghain had to admit, he was surprised at how quickly the Thirteen had agreed to see them. He considered that the fact they were clearly from Thedas, new lands to the people here, added to the curiosity of the people here. Nevertheless, many of the Thirteen disgusted him, none more so than Pyat Pree. The man was one of the Warlocks of Qarth, men who supposedly had magic.

' _I don't know if I should laugh or not; magic, mere smoke and mirrors.'_ He noted ruefully. _'Why, with a mere wave of his hand, Anders here could do far more magic than that charlatan.'_

One of the Thirteen then spoke, his voice oily. "We are pleased to welcome people from Thedas, I only wish it were under better circumstances, but nevertheless, this could be a chance for us to get to know each other better."

Loghain shook his head. "Yes, we are all pressed for time, but nonetheless, we could do to learn more about this land."

Sensing Loghain's brusque nature and clear impatience, those gathered silently agreed and, Ander's fate put aside for the moment, they began to talk, sharing the histories of their land and various stories. As they talked, the doors suddenly opened; they all turned to witness the new arrival.

Loghain frowned, uncertain what to make of this newcomer; she was clearly young, twenty or so, with long silvery hair, purple eyes and fair skin, tanned by long exposure to the sun. She was clad in a rather elegant looking blue dress and was flanked by two large muscular warriors, clad in simple leather clothing and wielding curved swords. Also by her side was a young woman, apparently of the same group of people as the warriors.

The appearance of this woman in the room seemed to unsettle the Thirteen. The one who spoke before stood.

"Ah, we did not expect you to grace us with your presence here." He remarked.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "You have done little to help me, despite everything. My people are fighting and dying for you, yet you will not help me reclaim my family's throne? Why shouldn't I come, seeking answers?"

Blackwall seemed startled by this exchange and spoke up. "Excuse me, but could someone explain what is going on?"

It was then the woman noted the presence of the Thedosians; she seemed equally surprised as they were.

"Ah of course, my apologies." The member of the Thirteen replied at once. "Gentlemen, this is Daenerys Targaryen; of the proud and ancient Targaryen House of Westeros. Once Kings and Queens of the land before they were defeated in an uprising and destroyed; only Daenerys here survives now."

Daenerys then spoke. "I am capable of speaking for myself, but yes, that is correct, in essentials. I seek to reclaim my family's legacy and restore our honour; despite my current circumstances, I came here with my new people, the Dothraki who served my late husband, seeking aid. We have even fought on their behalf to protect them of those monsters that have started attacking us, yet have received nothing."

There was more discomfort; but something Daenerys said struck Loghain, it looked like his fear was true.

Finally he decided to ask.

"What are these monsters you spoke of?" He asked.

The Thirteen and Daenerys all explained, apparently forgetting, for the moment, the matter of Daenerys' anger at the Thirteen.

Loghain and Anders at once replied, identifying the monsters right away. "Darkspawn."

The Darkspawn, the sworn enemy of the Grey Wardens, the Blight spreading soulless beasts, they were the ones attacking Qarth. One of the Thirteen seemed to brighten however upon hearing that. Loghain recalled that his name was Xaro Xohan Daxos.

"Wait a moment; you Loghain and this man Blackwall, even your prisoner Anders. You are all Grey Wardens, sworn to fight these Darkspawn and are said to even be the best at it." He queried. "Please, I must ask, on behalf of the Thirteen, save our city, save Qarth, help Daenerys Targaryen and her warriors. Do this for us, and I pledge now, to offer whatever aid I can to all of you."

The other members of the Thirteen looked uneasy, but then began to murmur their approval of his plans.

Daenerys turned to them. "What do you say, will you aid me?"

Loghain felt reluctant, still suspicious about Blackwall. But in the end he sighed, he couldn't leave these people to be slaughtered by Darkspawn.

"Very well, I will help."

"And I." Blackwall replied at once.

Cole nodded eagerly. "I'll help too."

Loghain turned to Anders and spoke. "We will remove your chains, on the condition that you must help us, if you try to escape, or do not help, I swear I will personally hunt you down."

Anders sighed but agreed and so they left to prepare for battle.

Loghain remained wary as he began to prepare for the upcoming battle. Blackwall, Cole and Anders were nearby, they were also preparing. Readying their weapons, Anders finally being given his staff back. As they prepared Loghain observed the others nearby, Daenerys stood talking with several warriors, similar to the ones who had flanked her to the meeting with the Thirteen, along with them were the various mercenaries hired by Qarth.

It was then Loghain sensed it, Anders stiffened too, indicated he felt it too. They both nodded to each other and Loghain turned; both and Anders, being Grey Wardens could feel the presence of their deadly enemies.

"This is it, the Darkspawn are coming." He remarked; before calling out. "PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	38. Solas IV

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 37 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you like it, well, here we go, we're finally going to see Winterfell again, and face an interesting revelation.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Solas**

Solas walked onwards, moving cautiously; he could hear the noise up ahead and knew he was nearing Winterfell.

' _The castle is still under siege, before long I will see it…and the army that is attacking.'_ He noted to himself.

Based on what he had heard, the siege had been going on for a good number of days now. Yet it seemed, based on the noise he was hearing, that Winterfell was still holding out. Crouching down, to present a small target, Solas crested the brow of a hill and stopped. He could now see Winterfell, an impressive sight, even amidst a sea of enemies.

The enemy camp was large and had the castle completely surrounded. But like anything, there were weak spots, ways Solas could exploit to get close to Winterfell itself.

He paused however, noting something. _'What is this…can it be…?'_

He took a closer look at the attackers, they were definitely not from Westeros, they were Thedosian, their armour was familiar to Solas, so too was their banner. Any doubts he had were removed when his sharp eyes finally found the commander's tent and saw the commander himself. The commander was a man of middle age, his short greying black hair hidden beneath his hood.

His face was lined with only a sparse beard and thinning eyebrows, his black eyes were desperate and he was clad in the typical robes of a man of his office, complete with a red triple pointed hood. Solas knew the attacking army, knew their commander by reputation.

' _So, the Venatori are here…led by Magister Alexius.'_

He knew now his task would be even harder, Gereon Alexius was a mage of some skill after all.

He remained where he was, watching as the siege continued. He noted that there weren't many Mages present, based on what he could see of those inside the castle, Winterfell's main army wasn't present, which might have accounted for the small number of Mage's being used to attack.

' _But the warrior's that remain inside are being cautious, they are ensuring the enemy can't get too close…Distracting the Mages, good, that should continue to buy them time, for now.'_ He thought to himself.

Sure enough, the Mage's weren't able to attack; they were too busy raising magical shields to deflect arrow volleys or rocks thrown from trebuchets. This left them too tired to attack and gave the other Venatori pause. Going by the damage Solas could see, their regular siege efforts had been foiled and broken, they were reluctant to make more.

He smiled thinly. _'They clearly weren't expected such heavy resistance from such a small force.'_

Making up his mind, he sat down and waited, already planning his entrance while considering how to convince those inside of his good intentions. Finally, quite some time after night fell; Solas stood and made his way down the hill. He cautiously made his way through the Venatori camp, avoiding patrols and guards, gradually making his way towards the walls of the castle.

* * *

He finally reached the walls, stepping over broken Venatori bodies and siege machines. He looked up, already aware of those on the wall, aiming at him with bows.

"Hold there!" One shouted down, loud enough for Solas to hear, but just quiet enough that it wouldn't rouse the camp.

Solas replied at the same volume. "I come in peace, I am not one of those attacking you, they are my enemies as well."

There was a beat of silence before the man spoke again. "You expect us to trust you?"  
"I wouldn't have risked my neck sneaking through their camp if I wasn't their enemy. I wish to aid you, in any way I can." Solas called back.

There was another beat of silence and then, finally, the gates creaked open, just enough to allow him entry. He slipped through and waited as they closed behind him. Now he was in the castle; he knew what would come next and prepared himself.

Stepping forwards he entered the main courtyard of Winterfell; there was a group of men there, all armed. Standing at the centre of them was a young man, in his twenties, seated next to him was a younger boy, they both had similar features. Solas approached them and inclined his head respectfully.

"Greetings, do I have the honour of addressing Lord Stark?"

The young man shook his head. "Close, I am Lord of Winterfell while my father is away with our army in the south."

Solas nodded; so this was Lord Stark's son. "I see. My name is Solas; I…I have come to offer you my aid."

"I am Robb Stark; this is my brother, Bran." The young man replied. "Right now, any aid would be helpful."

Solas nodded again; observing Bran carefully. There was no doubt about it, the aura around the boy was the same; this was the person Solas had seen in his Fade Dreams, the one he was supposed to find.

Solas sighed and decided to share what he knew.

"It is not much, but I can at least tell you about those attacking you. They come from Thedas like myself." He explained. "They are from the Tevinter Imperium, a land where Mages reign supreme and slavery is the norm. These people are a more extremist group known as the Venatori; they seek a return to the Imperium's old 'glory days'. Modern Tevinter is apparently too…soft for them."

They all nodded and Robb spoke. "So, these Venatori people, why are they attacking us, who is leading them?"

Solas continued. "A Mage, a Magister to be precise, a highly ranked Mage named Gereon Alexius. As for why they are here, that does confuse me. They must have a reason…Has, has anything been found recently, brought into the castle, something that might have drawn them here?"

"I can think of nothing." Robb replied.

However Solas noticed a look of panic and guilt cross Bran Stark's face. "Bran?"

Robb turned to look at his brother, confused.

"There is something." Bran said quietly, not quite meeting Robb's eyes. "The…When I was in the Godswood, at the end of last year, I found this strange…orb, I brought it back and hid it in my room, I don't know why…"

There were some whispers at that, especially from two others standing near Bran, who looked to be brother and sister.

' _An orb, can it be…?'_ Solas wondered, his heart quickening.

"I would like to see this orb, please." He remarked.

They all nodded and as the others returned to keeping an eye on the defences, Bran called for someone named Hodor, a giant of a man, who then lifted Bran up and began carrying him. Solas followed, it only now dawning on him that Bran was unable to walk.

Once in Bran's room, Hodor sat Bran down on the bed and Bran pulled open one of the drawers in the dresser beside the bed and pulled out the object in question. Solas watched in fascination as he saw the orb.

"It's as I thought…and feared." He remarked. "Put it back there and keep it safe."

Bran did so and turned to him. "Is it really that bad?"

Solas nodded. "The Venatori must not get that orb, it is a dangerous object, especially in the wrong hands…It is something powerful, that they stole from its true owner?"

"How do you know this, who is the true owner?" Bran asked, startled.

Solas sighed and then admitted who the owner was.

"Me."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	39. Cersei II

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 38 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you like him :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
mr I hate znt nobles kill em: It would, but there are too many issues right now, such as the siege. Also no, he cannot, he's there for a reason after all, remember, the Fade led him to Bran.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Cersei**

Seated in her chambers, Cersei fumed as she considered everything she had heard throughout the day.

' _It is enough to drive anyone mad, still things do not improve, if anything they get worse.'_ She thought bitterly to herself. _'Of course it's clear who is to blame for this, and all because of a strange and sudden lapse in judgement from father.'_

She knew right away that Tyrion was to blame for the latest mess that had occurred. He had made such a foolish mistake, yet surprisingly, nobody else saw fit to call him out on it.

She shook her head. _'That wastrel dared to act against my orders; he had no business, no cause or reason to dismiss Janos, he was unquestionably loyal to us. As all those who hold the highest positions should be, otherwise we cannot trust them. Loyalty before all else, the greater their loyalty the better.'_

Adding to her anger was Tyrion's replacement for Janos as Commander of the Gold Cloaks; his own sellsword, Bronn. The man was dangerous, a killer, and of questionable loyalty.

' _Doesn't he know that only our family and those who serve us and serve well deserve promotions, they are the ones who must be put to use.'_ She continued her bitter internal ravings. _'The rest are worthless, they deserve no second glance, no true power.'_

Not only that, she still had to contend with Dorian, their Magical Advisor and friend of Tyrion's, which instantly made him untrustworthy. Still, even as she fumed, she knew there were other matters, matters that even Tyrion could not be blamed for.

She let out a soft sigh as she considered everything that had been happening lately, the lingering issues which were still causing them headaches. Despite everything, the war was still going on, those foolish traitors still attempting to usurp the power that was rightfully her families. Her father insisted on staying to fight, rather than be here in the capital, sorting out Tyrion's mess.

' _Stannis and Renly continue their foolish claims, ruining the lives of so many, worse they have allies who are content to aid them in that. This is taking up time and resources, which could be better spent on other things.'_ She considered. _'Then there is the latest matter, despite every kindness being shown to them, despite the favours we have granted…The Qunari continue to be a headache for us.'_

It was true; more people were turning to the Qun, causing the High Septon some distress. Cersei continued to ignore his whining as she knew; if he put half as much effort into trying to help these people as he did into complaining, the Faith of the Seven would be stronger than ever. However now things were getting more serious as the Qunari were clearly overstepping their bounds.

She could scarcely believe they would be so brazen as to kidnap and forcibly convert some of the younger nobles of the court, ruining families in the process. It was something she was going to have to put a stop to.

* * *

So the following day, while Joffrey was away hunting; she decided to confront the Qunari issue at least, head on. She put the throne room to use and gathered the royal court. She sat herself down, keeping her face calm and serene as she waited. She thought it a shame that Tyrion wouldn't be present to witness her triumph, but she wasn't so foolish as to inform him of this meeting.

He would try to interfere and end up making a mess of things as usual. She had begun to notice a distinct pattern regarding the Qunari and their behaviour and sure enough, not a minute early or late, but right on time, the doors opened and the Arishok entered, flanked by his two bodyguards as usual.

' _Look at him, thinking he is so important, does he forget he is a guest here, forget just who he is dealing with?'_ She thought angrily. _'He should be taught a lesson, especially for his insults.'_

Sure enough, the Arishok paid her yet another insult, by not bowing when he finally approached and stopped before her. He merely crossed his arms and shook his head, before speaking, without even waiting to be granted permission.

"Why have you asked for our presence, Regent…We are wasting time here, time better spent hunting our stolen treasure." He remarked in sheer arrogance.

Shock filled the court, from his words and his total lack of respect. Cersei suppressed her anger however.

She fought to stay calm as she spoke. "You are summoned to answer for your actions, for your kidnapping of people from noble families and forcibly converting them to your religion. You are to return them at once and cease this behaviour."

She was not prepared for the Arishok's answer. He merely looked at her with narrowed eyes before then saying one word.

"No."

More gasps filled the room at his blatant refusal.

Cersei started and glared, but then the Arishok continued; malice colouring his tone.

"You dare make demands, as if you have some right. You accuse of a crime we did not commit, yet are wilfully blind to your own crimes." He snarled. "These people sought to escape this pit you call a city; they came to us…willingly, wanting certainty, a certainty only the Qun can provide. You would deny them their wish, because it does not suit your own whims."

Cersei's eyes narrowed and she was about to lose her temper when suddenly a door opened and to her horror, Tyrion walked in.

' _No, what is he doing here, he will ruin everything.'_ She thought desperately.

Tyrion's expression was neutral when he spoke. "Arishok; I apologize for my sister's hasty words. We were misinformed and unaware of the true situation. I assure you this will not be an issue again, so long as your converts continue to be…willing."

"All our converts are willing." The Arishok replied darkly.

He then turned and left with his guards, saying nothing else. Cersei glared at Tyrion as the hall began to clamour; all in disbelief at what had just occurred. She knew she would have to take Tyrion in hand and soon; he had once again prevented her from doing what should have been done, instead of putting the Qunari in their place, they had been treated as if they were the ones wronged.

* * *

Later, in private, Cersei confronted Tyrion.

"How dare you, how dare you walk into the throne room and undermine my authority!" She demanded. "You think you can just humiliate me and act as if…"

Tyrion shook his head. "You may not have noticed Cersei, but I just saved your life. The Arishok was seconds away from killing you!"

She snorted derisively. "You expect me to believe that, he had no cause to…"

"You gave him cause when you insulted him, you cannot treat these Qunari like that; it only stokes their anger and makes them more likely to kill."

Cersei shook her head. "As if you would know anything, the mess you've been making, ruining the Gold Cloaks, acting as if…"

"I am acting on Father's command, on his behalf." Tyrion replied. "Since Bronn took charge, corruption in the Gold Cloaks has dropped, crime has actually dropped and in addition, I seem to be cleaning up not just Joffrey's messes, but yours, while trying to give us the allies we need, rather than unnecessarily make enemies."

Cersei glowered; but could not reply, despite everything, Tyrion's comments rang true, but still, she was shocked. She couldn't believe he would take credit for those actions, when clearly they were simply actions that had been left over from before he 'took charge' finally being carried out. They were her decisions, hers and those who were properly loyal.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	40. Davos II

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 39 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it is :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Davos**

Davos sighed, already feeling great misgivings about their current situation. Despite his protests, Stannis had insisted on bringing Melisandre with them as they journeyed to face Renly. He had a nasty feeling her presence wasn't going to make things any easier; in fact, it might turn things against them. He mounted his horse; they had already landed and set up their camp, ready to make their advance towards Renly's camp.

It had not been hard to find them due to their slow pace. Still, as Davos observed Renly's army from his current position, he felt even more uneasy.

' _Their army is vast, much larger than ours, the Stormlords and the Tyrells.'_ He noted. _'Unfamiliar banners too; could they be…from those lands of Thedas?'_

He rode up close to where Stannis was, frowning when he saw Melisandre riding next to him.

"Your Grace, we should be cautious as to how we approach this parley." He remarked.

Stannis shook his head. "It is no parley Davos, we are here to get Renly's surrender, he and the Stormlords, my men by right, shall joins us, as shall the Tyrells if they know what is good for them."

Davos was wary; his kind was acting unusually rash. He glared at Melisandre, surely she was to blame.

He shook his head. "Surely there is no need for her to come along."

Melisandre smirked. "There is every need; I must ensure that everything is as the Lord of Light commands."

Davos wanted to protest, but Stannis' expression brokered no argument, so he remained silent.

They soon rode up to meet with Renly, Davos observed the King's younger brother. He was smirking, clad in his fine armour, wearing his own crown, surrounded by his bannermen, and the Tyrells. His army stretched out behind him; reaching a good distance.

"Welcome brother." Renly remarked with a grin. "Come to wish we well in my grand crusade."

Stannis glowered. "Spare me your posturing Renly; you are defying me, your rightful King."

Renly rolled his eyes. "Come now Stannis, you are not suited to be King, everybody would prefer me to you…Admit it…"

"You cannot stand in my way, the Iron Throne is mine by right, any who deny me are my enemies." Stannis replied firmly.

Renly glowered. "Enough Stannis, I do not have to listen to this, you cannot hope to beat me if you've come to fight."

"It should not come to that." A female voice spoke up.

Davos was surprised to see a woman with auburn hair and blue eyes, ride out from amongst Renly's troops. Stannis seemed even more surprised.

"Lady Stark, just what are you doing here?" He demanded.

Lady Stark looked back at Stannis with an almost cool expression in her eyes. "I am here to stop this foolishness, we have a true enemy, we shouldn't be squabbling amongst ourselves."

Davos had to admit, she had a point.

But apparently Stannis didn't think so, for despite her attempts to call for negotiation, he replied firmly.

"I will not suffer a rival, Renly has stolen armies that belong to me, he acts against me, his rightful King, his older brother."

Renly shook his head. "I act against a man so stubborn he will drive Westeros into the dust, I would make a far more suitable King, at least I can adapt and change things."

Lady Stark shook her head. "Honestly, listen to the two of you, we should be negotiating, discussing terms."

Stannis glowered. "I have given my terms, surrender or death; that is all you will get from me."

Renly sneered. "Neither option is suitable, don't forget Stannis, you cannot win against me anyway. I've heard of you and your fire god, what nonsense, you cannot win with such a small army, no matter what god you serve."

Davos tensed at that, looking worriedly over at Melisandre. She smirked, clearly taking this as a challenge.

"You would do well not to blaspheme against the one true god, Renly Baratheon, lest you invite his wrath upon you." She remarked with almost casual eloquence. "He gifts his true followers with abilities beyond your comprehension, allow me to demonstrate."

With that she raised a hand, no doubt about to use her 'infamous magic.'

Before she could do anything however, the unknown warrior next to Renly, a blonde man with brown eyes and a strong build raised his hand quickly and there was a flash of blue light. Melisandre let out a short cry as she was thrown from her horse, suddenly perspiring and gasping for breath. Renly smirked and then explained.

"Sorry, but the tricks and falsehoods of your magic, good lady, are no match for those skilled in fighting against real magic." He paused and then gestured to the man. "Allow me to introduce Ser Cullen Rutherford, Leader of a group of Templars from Thedas, a group of people skilled in fighting mages and my honoured guest."

The man merely nodded, as if he wasn't paying much attention. Melisandre was struggling to her feet, clearly shocked at this turn of events. Davos couldn't deny, he was shocked too, so was Stannis.

"You…" Stannis growled.

But he was cut off at that moment there were shouts and cries and Davos looked around wildly. He finally saw what had caused the panic, at the same time as everybody else. On the brow of a nearby hill was another army, it was moderately large, not as large as Renly's but larger than their own.

They were all clad in black and red armour; many of them seemed to have a strange reddish glow around them, visible even from this distance. They carried large black banners with the image of a flaming sword in red. Similar to the banner the men identified as Templars used, only the colours were different, the armour was similar too.

"So much for negotiations." Stannis remarked darkly. "You sought to attack us."

But Renly was confused. "What is this…who are they, they're not mine."

Stannis tensed at that, clearly seeing Renly was telling the truth. Davos realized it too; they were both in trouble. This army had come to attack both of them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	41. Cullen III

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 40 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: More than you could ever know, after all, this chapter will show why.  
mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Well, all I can say is wait and see, don't forget, we have someone who is an expert on their enemies, in fact, this is his chapter :) Hmmm, well, she will be having an encounter with one magical being, but not until later, much later.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked Catelyn, well, wait and see what happens.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Cullen**

Cullen was immediately gripped by dread when he saw the army on the brow of the hill. He knew right away who these men were, their armour, their weapons, their banners; he'd seen them all before.

' _Of all the people to show up, them…They are more dangerous than anybody here; not matter our numbers, we are outmatched.'_ He noted worriedly. _'Wait, him at the front, their leader…no, it can't be; him?'_

Despite the distance, the clear day made it possible for Cullen to see the commander of this strange army, the only one not wearing a helmet. His stomach clenched as he recognized the man, even from this distance.

The man leading this third army was in his forties; he had short but messy dark brown hair, he would also have scraggly stubble coated his chin and his eyes, Cullen knew they were brown in colour, missed nothing.

Other features of the man included his pale skin, unhealthy pallor and his black and red Templar armour, strapped to his back was a large sword, tucked under his arm was a helmet in the same colours as the armour, with the unmistakable two short outer spires and one longer middle spire that denoted the rank of Knight Commander.

Despite some of the changes that were clear, there was no doubt in Cullen's mind just who this man was, he knew this man all too well.

Seeing that man spurred him into action however, he got down from his horse and moved forward, until he stood between the two armies of the Baratheon brothers.

"We are in grave danger here; those men have come to attack us. They are more powerful than anything you can imagine." He explained desperately. "If we're to have any chance we must work together."

Stannis Baratheon glowered at him. "If you think…"

Cullen shook his head. "Save it, it's a simple decision, work together, or die."

He looked around, noting that the rest of the army had heard him and seemed to take note of his words. Many of them were whispering, worried.

But he had no time. "All those willing to fight, listen carefully, we must be ready, form ranks. Templars, join with the other soldiers, we must keep our morale high. They will show no mercy, that man up there is Samson, he is cold and ruthless; he will cut you down without a second thought. We must not give any ground!"

Stannis continued to glare, clearly offending; the religious woman Cullen had knocked off her horse, disrupting her so called magic, seemed about to begin her admonishments. But before she could, the armies responded to Cullen's rallying call. Renly spoke quickly at that point.

"The enemy leader, you know him?"

Cullen nodded darkly. "Raleigh Samson; once a fellow Templar of mine, I never thought he'd fall so low."

He knew they had to begin preparations right away, before Samson decided to charge with his army.

Before he could however, Stannis spoke again.

"You seem to know these people well, who are they?" He snarled.

Cullen replied shortly. "Red Templars, that's what they call themselves, a splinter faction of the order, favouring more extremist and destructive views. I've had the misfortune of fighting them before, and I knew their leader, before he became…that."

He shook his head, turning away, cutting off any further questions.

"Everyone rally, prepare for battle."

Stannis cut him off again however. "You expect us to follow you, you forget who…"

But before he could say any more, several of his men, including one who identified himself as Davos Seaworth, hurried forwards to join the growing group around Cullen. From Renly's side, Loras seemed to put his jealousy and anger aside and joined Cullen, as did his brother Garlan and two others, father and son Randyll and Dickon Tarly.

Finally Brienne stepped forwards and now, along with Cullen's Templars, they formed a good sized army, one that might stand a chance. Cullen immediately began issuing orders for the formation.

"Shields, front and centre, form a wall, archers; take up positions behind them, bows at the ready!" He called. "Swords, spears, prepare yourselves for direct combat, cavalry to the flanks, be ready to close in on my signal."

They all hurried to get into position; along with Cullen's Templars, the more prominent people who had joined him had found themselves in leadership roles.

The tension remained palpable; Cullen looked over at Catelyn Stark, worried, she was watching all this unfold, doing her best to mask her fear.

' _I cannot put her at risk, especially with Samson here.'_ He thought before turning to two Templars. "Lysette, Mattryn, take Lady Stark out of harm's way; protect her with your lives."

"Yes Commander!" They replied at once.

Cullen nodded to Catelyn who was taken from the battlefield and hopefully would remain safe. There was still another major issue however. It was clear the matter of who was rightfully King was still at the forefront of Stannis' mind, despite the situation.

"Stannis, enough of this." Renly remarked desperately. "We are grave peril here; I know Cullen well enough to know he doesn't exaggerate, these men are that dangerous. We must work together to defeat them."

Stannis snorted. "Yes, work together, under you, correct, when I am the rightful King, it should be under my command, you must accept me as King and follow my orders."

Cullen had heard enough by this point and snapped. "Silence both of you! This battle supersedes everything else at present. If you don't work together, there won't be a King at all, both of you will die."

"You expect me to take orders from him!" Stannis snapped.

"No." Cullen replied. "Since this battle requires firm understanding of the enemy, in order to stand a chance. You will both be under _my_ command."

That silenced both of them; even the woman with Stannis seemed shocked by this. Cullen wasn't surprised; while dedicated and hard-working, he wasn't one to speak out against people of nobility, or assert his authority, except at times like these, on the battlefield.

Before anything further could be said however, another Templar spoke.

"Commander, look!"

He turned and saw Samson, now on horseback, slowly riding towards them, or rather; the middle ground between the armies, a lone rider was alongside him, carrying a white banner.

"A parley?" Renly gasped.

Cullen shook his head. "No, it's Samson; he doesn't come to parley, he comes to gloat."

Shaking his head he made up his mind; truthfully he needed answers, so there was only one way to deal with this.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	42. Davos III

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 41 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Well, that's the problem with being so stubborn.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
mr I hate znt nobles kill em: You mean only Stannis, Renly, in case you didn't notice, was urging him to fight together.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it. Glad you liked that part :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Davos**

Davos could not believe this was happening, this was not even remotely close to any scenario he pictured planning. He was also worried by his King's stubbornness, not only that, it was clear that Red Woman was still trying to influence him.

' _But here we are, in danger of being killed by this army, it may be smaller than both armies combined, but still, you can feel their raw power from here.'_ He thought to himself. _'Why will King Stannis not see this? His brother is willing to work together and fight against them. If this Cullen knows this army that well, fighting under his command will be necessary.'_

Cullen shook his head. "So be it, if Samson wants his 'parley' I'll go and see what he wants."

Stannis spoke immediately in response. "Hold a moment; you think you can just go out there alone. You are one of Renly's men, if you think I will not be represented I…"

"Let me guess, you don't trust me." Cullen replied darkly. "Well in case you missed it, I've been more than vocal in my contempt for those men, my anger at Samson, what more do you want."

Stannis was about to reply, but Davos knew they had to defuse this; the enemy commander was waiting and was clearly not known for his patience based on Cullen's attitude.

"Your Grace." Davos said quickly. "Allow me to go along with Ser Cullen, I will represent our interests."

Stannis grudgingly agreed and Davos followed Cullen, on horseback, out of the battle lines, towards where Samson and his companion awaited.

As they rode closer, Davos took notice of Samson. The leader of this opposing army was clearly more dangerous than even Cullen could describe. Just being in his presence unnerved Davos. There was a malignant glint in his eyes and he seemed just slightly unbalanced somehow. He was relatively young with very short brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin; he wore simple robes and had a strange sunburst pattern upon his forehead.

He then spoke in a rather unsettling monotone. "Lord Commander Samson of the Red Templars, Devoted Lieutenant of the almighty Elder One, greets you."

Cullen seemed to recognize this man too. "Maker's breath, Maddox, what are you doing here?"

Samson laughed; a cold humourless sound. "He has dedicated himself to aiding me; after I saved him once all the Tranquil were abandoned by the Mages when they rebelled."

"Samson." Cullen growled. "What is the meaning of this?"

Samson chuckled again, Maddox remained seated, emotionless. Davos felt uneasy, these men were all from Thedas, that much was certain. But nonetheless, he remained focused; he had to be wary for whatever might happen.

"What can I say; I noticed something interesting as those two armies joined together, then that formation they started to take, a very familiar formation." He replied calmly. "That was when I was certain that Cullen Rutherford was present."

Davos inhaled sharply, if Samson knew about the formation Cullen had set the armies in, he must know how to do defeat it.

Cullen either seemed to think otherwise, or didn't care; he simply glared darkly at Samson.

"So, you came up with this 'parley' just to mock me." He remarked savagely.

Samson laughed and shook his head. "Mock you Cullen, why would I mock you…"

Cullen growled before snapping. "You have betrayed the Templars, yourself…"

"No Cullen, we are the ones who have been betrayed!" Samson remarked suddenly, his own anger flaring up.

Davos tensed, it was as if, when he got angry, a dark red glow emanated from Samson.

Samson continued to rave. "The Chantry corrupted us with their lies; their Lyrium their broken false promises! Templars have always been used. How many were left to rot, like I was, after the Chantry burned away their minds?!"

Cullen glowered. "So you choose to become a monster instead!"

"No Cullen, I chose to become the right hand of a God, I chose to be who I wish to be. Just like those who follow me." Samson replied angrily. "I gave them true hope, the chance to unlock their true potential and go down in a blaze of glory."

As he said that, pulled a strange crystal like fragment from his pocket. Cullen let out a strangled gasp, Davos was confused, but even he could feel the evil from it.

The crystal was jagged and seemed to pulse red, the red glow from it seemed to go right through it. The crystal almost seemed alive and Davos felt a strange sensation, like a song in his mind.

"You haven't…" Cullen gasped.

Samson laughed. "Yes, the gift the Elder One has given us, the key to our true potential, the power of Red Lyrium."

It was then he pulled out a philter and took a sip. Cullen growled as it became apparent Samson was ingesting some form of that stuff he called Red Lyrium.

"You use that, as if it is, have you gone insane!" He yelled. "That blade too, don't you remember what happened to Meredith."

Samson shook his head in disgust. "Knight Commander Meredith was a crazed fool; she got what she deserved. I am so much more; this blade will bend to my will, not the other way around. Come Cullen, indulge your cravings and abandon the Chantry's pathetic weak Lyrium."

Cullen's face darkened and he shook his head, suddenly sweating. "Never!"

It suddenly became apparent to Davos that this Lyrium was apparently something that was important to the Templars; that they used through ingestion; this Red Lyrium appeared to be more potent, more dangerous.

Samson seemed to realize something and grinned. "Oh, so you are like me Cullen, Lyrium Withdrawal, you've stopped taking it…Why put yourself through that pain and then lecture me as if you are superior."

"At least I still have my pride!" Cullen snarled.

Samson's glare returned and silence reigned between them. Davos decided to step in.

"You called a parley, Samson, so, are we going to parley."

Turning to Davos, Samson scoffed before replying. "Fine, here's our parley, surrender or die."

With that he turned and led his horse away, Maddox riding at his side. Davos knew that this hadn't gone well as he followed Cullen back. This was going to be a battle that many would not survive. He could only hope some of them would, Samson was clearly now going to be on the warpath.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	43. Loghain IV

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 42 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Loghain**

Loghain was anxious, they were not prepared, they couldn't be, they were a mishmash of warriors, different styles of training; different levels of experience. They were about to face a Darkspawn horde, a horde of monsters that cared for only one thing, killing.

' _Yet to attack in these numbers, Darkspawn are never this organized without an Archdemon…or so we thought?'_ Loghain thought to himself.

Anders seemed to be thinking the same as he then spoke. "There's no Archdemon, yet they attack in a large group, organized and focused…it's Amaranthine all over again."

Loghain nodded; that had been his fear. Through some remarkable coincidence, there had once been a Darkspawn, known as the Architect who had been immune to the Calling and was trying to do the same to other Darkspawn, which had erupted into a civil war between Darkspawn factions, all of them organized as if it were a Blight.

"In that, case we should be doubly careful, here they come." Loghain remarked.

Everybody tensed and prepared themselves, before long the horde was spotted, approaching rapidly. Even from this distance, Loghain could make out the individual Darkspawn; the tall armoured Hurlocks, the stunted Genlocks; tall spindly Shrieks with their razor sharp claws and, towering over the others, at least three massive Ogres. All of them marched with singular purpose, yet Loghain's own taint was telling him this wasn't the whole horde; some he was sensing he could not see.

It did not take long for the Darkspawn to reach the battleground and with a yell; Loghain led the charge into their ranks. When they clashed it was utter chaos, the Darkspawn growled and made unearthly sounds, the Shrieks lived up to their name. Loghain had warned the others about sneak attacks from the stealthy beasts.

But it wasn't easy; at least three such attacks had succeeded. But with Loghain and Anders both using their experience and shouting encouragement, along with Blackwall using his talents as a Champion, their morale remained high.

' _Those Dothraki are remarkable fighters.'_ Loghain noted.

Aside from the three Grey Wardens, it was Daenerys' warriors who were having the easiest time in this battle. Riding down and hacking Genlocks to pieces, any Hurlocks they came across, they would either do the same, or severely wound. The Ogres were yet to reach them however Loghain noted, to his concern, that there were now Alphas amongst the horde, this certainly added to his worries that a uniquely powerful Emissary was leading them.

"To the flanks, ambush!" Anders suddenly yelled.

Loghain sensed it too and gave rapid orders as more Shrieks appeared from the shadows, on their side of them. Many of the fighters panicked but Blackwall worked to restore order while those not panicked continued to fight. In all it was a messy affair; so much death; yet the horde didn't seem to thin. Luckily the threat posed by the Shrieks was fading as Cole, once again, seemed to move at inhuman speed to eradicate them.

It was then, suddenly that the Horde broke away and began to leave, even the Ogres who had not yet seen combat. While the mercenaries and Dothraki cheered, Loghain was anxious, his companions were too.

"This isn't right, this battle isn't over." Blackwall remarked.

Loghain nodded and then sensed it. "Inside the city, quick, a sneak attack!"

There were shouts of consternation and surprise from the assembled warriors; who had thought the battle won. Nonetheless they rallied and hurried back to the city. Already they could hear the screams inside, the Darkspawn had managed to force their way underground and broke through into Qarth's main square.

The only consolation was that this force consisted of Hurlocks and Genlocks, there would be no sneak attacks from Shrieks; Loghain could sense that. They quickly rushed in to battle, catching the Darkspawn by surprise. However as the battle raged, Loghain found himself close to Anders and it was then something strange happened.

Anders cast another spell when suddenly a burst of energy radiated from him, strange blue light began to appear in his eyes and he gasped.

"No, not now, not now…Don't…" He cried out desperately.

Loghain turned to him. "Anders…"

With a scream Anders suddenly changed, the glow remained, some of it even emanating from his skin. A strange sense of dread overcame Loghain, not only that he was clearly not himself. With a roar he thrust his staff in Loghain's direction and Loghain grunted as the wave of energy struck him. He hit the ground and struggled to stand as Anders approached again.

' _Possession, a demon…?'_ Loghain found himself wondering.

But then suddenly, someone else stepped in the way, it was Cole.

Anders glowered and spoke; his voice different, as if somebody else was talking.

"Stand aside, Compassion, I demand it!"

Cole shook his head. "You cannot demand anything, you are no longer Justice, begone Vengeance, you have no place here."

Anders stepped closer. "Stand aside or I will…"

"Begone or I shall banish you." Cole replied, still in that exact same tone.

Anders seemed to hesitate and then, suddenly, his body jerked again and there, gasping for breath, stood Anders, completely normal again.

"The Spirit of Justice, corrupted into Vengeance, it still lingers within you." Cole stated.

Anders nodded. "Yes, as if dealing with my taint wasn't enough, an angry spirit too…"

Loghain got to his feet, he was wary, but finally he understood. "So that is it, the reason for all your strange actions over the years; this…Spirit that possesses you."

"Partly; some of it was my doing, I'm not going to deny that. But the parts that were my doing had his encouragement." Anders replied. "Now, can we focus, we still have a battle to fight."

Loghain nodded and they returned to the battlefield. Thankfully their surprise attack on the Darkspawn worked; they still had the advantage and finally, after a brief but tense struggle, they killed the last of the Darkspawn attacking the town. This time there was no celebration, the other warriors observed the Grey Wardens carefully, looking for any sign the battle was actually over.

Before they could answer one way or another, they felt it and knew what the answer was.

"Back to the walls, that first group is returning, with reinforcements." Loghain revealed.

There were shouts, while tired the army was still rallied and eager to fight. They hurried back to the walls and saw the horde from before, while smaller than it had been, the Ogres remained. But at the front was a new figure. Upon seeing said figure, Loghain felt a sense of unease, Anders cried out in shock.

"It cannot be, he's, he's dead!"

Loghain turned to him. "Who, the one leading the Darkspawn?"

Anders nodded. "Hawke fought him before, killed him, the body was right there for all to see and he was definitely dead."

"Who is he?"

"One of the First Darkspawn, one of the Seven." Anders replied. "The first of the seven; The High Priest of Dumat, the Conductor…Corypheus."

Hearing the name, Loghain instantly recalled the story of the Champion, particularly the part involving this Darkspawn; he knew then, exactly why Anders reacted in that way to him.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	44. Davos IV

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 43 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks and yeah, sure is.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Davos**

Davos shook his head; he had a nasty feeling about the upcoming battle; it was clear, despite numbers being on their side, they were outmatched. If even half of what Cullen told them was true, these Red Templars were not men, but monsters and would have no problems tearing down a larger army. Not only that, it was clear this wasn't a unified force, there were still those refusing to fight.

But in the end they'd be forced to, he knew that, after all, those Red Templars were hardly likely to ignore them. He looked over at Cullen, but the man's expression remained thunderous and he had not said a word since the end of their talk with Samson. When they finally returned to their own lines, he was still silent as he dismounted and began to inspect their formation.

Davos remained uncertain of what to say until Stannis spoke up.

"Well?" He queried, glaring at Cullen.

Cullen looked over at him. "Well, what?"

Stannis shook his head. "What were his terms?"

"There were no terms, I told you, it wasn't a parley, it was Samson gloating…Now we're going to fight, if you can be bothered to help."

With that Cullen simply turned away, put on his helmet and took up his sword and shield, taking a place in the shield wall.

"Your Grace, I…" Davos began, but Stannis shook his head.

"Davos; enough, you know why we are here. This is merely a distraction, an annoyance." He stated.

Davos glowered, knowing all too well who put that idea in his head. "Well, perhaps you should ask that woman to get rid of them then, since she's so capable. Or is she afraid of falling off her horse again?"

With that he turned and drew his own sword, ready to fight.

They did not have to wait long, mere moments after Davos prepared to join the fight; a war horn sounded. The Red Templars charged, all of them weapons drawn; heading straight for the shield wall. With the momentum of the downward slope they soon reached the wall and charged right into it. Some were armed with swords, others with swords and large tower shields.

These men pushed against the wall, trying to kill those behind it who, in turn, fought back. He could hear Cullen yelling.

"Push!"

Davos couldn't deny he was worried; in spite of everything, it seemed the wall was being pushed backwards. Not helping matters were Red Templar archers who were firing at the army, trying to fire over the shield wall.

Twice Davos had to avoid arrows himself. It was then he saw a small collection of Red Templars, different from the others, these ones were of a stockier build and their skin, what little was visible of it, was completely red. They seemed to be higher ranked as they began to join the fight.

' _What are they even saying, it sounds monstrous?'_ Davos wondered.

The larger Red Templars were talking, but their voices were distorted and yet the Red Templars seemed to rally.

Cullen then yelled out. "Archers, volley, cavalry, charge!"

Taking their cue, they followed his orders. Several Red Templars fell in the arrow storm. Davos joined the Calvary charge as they attacked.

Unfortunately, the Red Templars retaliated with their own arrow storm; Davos ducked and then fell as his horse was struck down. He heard the screams and cries and knew right away he did not want to get hit by those arrows.

He recovered his footing, only to see one of the Red Templars coming to attack him. He quickly raised his blade to block the strike and stumbled.

' _Seven Hells…What is this…?'_ He thought in disbelief. _'My arms are nearly numb, he almost knocked the sword out of my hands…Are they all like this, such raw strength.'_

Taking no chances Davos ducked the next attack and quickly impaled the Red Templar on his blade. The man surprisingly seemed still capable of movement. Davos kicked him off the blade and the man fell, writhing on the ground, still trying to rise. It was all too disturbing for him. He turned away and fought off two more, before he saw them.

There were two more monstrous Red Templars present, now attacking their ranks, forcing the infantry to charge prematurely, breaking up the shield wall. These two monstrous creatures could barely be described as men, some stood the same height as men, but their skin was horribly bloated with red crystals protruding from it. Their hands ended in sharp claws and as Davos watched, they plucked a razor sharp crystal from their skin and threw it at one of Cullen's Templars.

The man was pierced by the crystal and fell back, not even having time to scream. The other was similar, only slightly more human, still encased in its armour. The crystals grew out of its back and formed razor edged blades out of both arms. These ones were capable of speed and were cutting through the shield wall from behind.

Davos looked around at the carnage being wrought, they were being torn apart. The Red Templars held the advantage, even though they had suffered loses; they remained fighting. Several who Davos thought to be dead, had in fact got back up to fight more.

' _We are getting slaughtered, how much longer until…'_ He thought desperately. _'King Stannis, he…He is in danger.'_

He tried to hurry to where Stannis was still mounted on his horse, the battle having not reached him yet. However he was cut off by one of the beasts with those bladed arms. Not taking any chances, Davos acted quickly, before it could strike. He thrust his blade, aiming at the helmet. The blade pierced through the helmet, into the beasts face. There was a horrible gurgling sound before it collapsed.

Davos' sword came free far too easily, mainly because shockingly, the blade had melted. He heard yelling and looked up in a panic; one of the stockier Red Templars, who seemed to be lieutenants, had reached Stannis. However at that moment, Stannis drew his sword and swiftly decapitated his assailant. Fury blazed in his eyes as he gave a shout and then charged.

Davos smiled, his king had joined the battle, along with the few remaining doubters. Deciding to take a chance, Davos picked up the blade of a fallen Templar and rushed to join the battle again; with Stannis joining the battle, morale soared and things looked set to become more even now.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	45. Cullen IV

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 44 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Well, things are a little more complicated than that, especially with who is attacking them after all.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Guest: Here you go :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Cullen**

Cullen grit his teeth, he knew the strength of his enemies, he knew the shield wall would break, but he was impressed with how long it had actually held out. Nevertheless, he had underestimated Samson.

' _A stupid mistake, I should have known he'd bring Horror's and Shadow's with him.'_ Cullen cursed himself.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he swiftly dodged an attack by one of the Red Templars and cut the man down. He was glad for his Silverite blade; which seemed to have an excellent effect on not just Darkspawn, but the Red Templars too.

He looked around and bit his lip. _'So long as they don't get their swords corrupted by too much Red Lyrium, the Westerosi blades should do the job. Thedosian blades thankfully can take the strain…'_

Nevertheless, it seemed Silverite worked best, even if the other Thedosian blades still worked. He dodged another attack and cut down his assailant and sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry, old friend…" He whispered. "I only pray that you find peace at the Maker's side."

The man he had killed, as well as several others, he recognized them, knew them all from years ago. They had worked together, as Templars for the Circle of Magi in Ferelden.

It pained him, having to fight his former brothers in arms; many of them had even been his friends. Now they were his enemies, little better than monsters, all of them being corrupted and darkened by the Red Lyrium.

He deflected another blow, wincing at the numbness that came from the force of the blow. Luckily it wasn't as severe as it could have been, had he simply blocked the strike.

"No good…" He muttered before killing his attacker. "Painful though it may be; this is necessary."

So, fixing that thought in his mind, he fought on. He was soon confronted by three of his worst nightmares, two Red Templar Horrors and a Red Templar Shadow, more advanced in their corruption than the others; this wasn't going to be easy.

' _But when is it ever.'_ He thought bitterly.

He tensed, waiting for them to make the first move. While deadly and beyond human, Red Templars, especially those in a more advanced form of corruption, were predictable and sure enough, the Shadow struck first. That was the one Cullen was most worried about, especially since they were the ones that had collapsed the shield wall.

The Shadow charged in and attempted to leap over Cullen, going for an attack to the rear. But Cullen was ready for this and struck as the beast leapt. It flew off balance and landed in a heap on the ground. The Horrors roared but Cullen leapt back, narrowly avoiding the Red Lyrium shards they threw.

He landed where he hoped to land, right beside the crumpled, but still alive Shadow and swiftly impaled it, finishing it off. He then raised his shield to deflect more thrown Red Lyrium shards and took his chance.

He stood, facing the Horrors and charged when he saw his chance. He wasted no time in slaying the first one. Raising his shield to defend against the small explosion of Red Lyrium from its corpse. He deflected the attack of the second and swung his shield, striking the beast in the face with the edge.

Sending the beast staggering he swiftly impaled it and leapt back, shield up again to avoid its death explosion. With them out of the way, Cullen prepared to fight on. However he then saw it and was frozen in horror.

Samson was now in the thick of battle, slaying all who tried to fight him. His strength was easily that of several men and he wielded a deadly two handed blade, crafted from Red Lyrium, the same blade Knight Commander Meredith had used in the Kirkwall rebellion, that had led to her insanity and eventual death.

Yet Samson did not seem affected by the blade's influence. Cullen could only watch, helpless, as Samson cut down Renly's horse as Renly attempted to charge him. Renly quickly recovered and faced Samson.

' _I…I have to move, have to, do something.'_ Cullen thought desperately.

Renly needed his help, but he was frozen. Sure enough, Samson easily outmatched his opponent and swiftly impaled Renly on his blade, lifting the man clean off the ground before throwing his body aside like a doll. There were shouts, cries of dismay and confusion. Cullen found he could move again and swiftly charged, determined to avenge Renly. He wasn't the only one; he could see Brienne also trying to approach Samson.

But she was intercepted by a Red Templar that Cullen knew well; Carroll. It was then, right before their eyes that Carroll changed, he was no longer a simple Red Templar, he warped and grew until he was now clearly of sufficient power to be considered a Lieutenant. Cullen rushed to aid Brienne as she and Carroll fought. When suddenly, Carroll roared something and struck Brienne.

She fell to the ground, but before she could recover, a strange portal opened up and swallowed her, she was gone. Blinded by rage by this point, Cullen charged right in and before Carroll could react, Cullen had run him through from behind. He let out a low gurgling roar before going limp. Cullen pushed him off his blade and then turned, facing Samson.

Cullen glared and wasted no time, Samson remained smug, they immediately crossed blades. Cullen was not expecting what happened next however.

' _Maker's breath…!'_ He thought in disbelief.

He thought the Red Templars were strong, inhumanly so, but they had nothing on their leader. Samson's strength was unlike anything Cullen had ever seen. It was no wonder Renly never stood a chance. Likewise, Cullen soon found his helmet caved in and knocked off, his shield wrenched from his grasp and then, finally, he was knocked back and fell to the ground.

"You…You're not even human anymore." He gasped out.

Samson laughed. "You're right, I am so much more than that…Well, this has been fun and should certainly mess up things here in Westeros. I could kill you now, but…where would be the pleasure in that?"

Cullen looked on in disbelief, trying to recover. "What?"

Samson just smirked and sounded the retreat for his men. "Consider this a lesson Cullen; this is what comes of defying the Elder One."

With that he turned and also left. There was shock, clamouring, lamenting. Cullen's head was still spinning as he got to his feet. He couldn't believe it, Renly was dead, so many others dead. All around was chaos, it was clear also, that Stannis' original purpose for being here was not forgotten about.

Things were about to get messy; but right now, all he could do, was try and aid the relief effort now underway.

* * *

End of chapter and of Cullen's storyline for this story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	46. Cersei III

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 45 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Cersei**

Cersei scowled as she sat, clearly not in the best mood. She could hardly help it; she was still trying to find ways to clear up Tyrion's messes and yet was instead having to waste time here in the throne room where there was an apparently 'important' and 'official' announcement to be made.

' _It is not being made by Joffrey or myself, so I fail to see how it can be either of those, Tyrion is clearly getting too full of himself.'_ She thought angrily. _'Plus I still have a bone to pick with him, of all the things to do, he will answer for his latest insult, I swear it.'_

Silently fuming she was surprised to see for once, Joffrey actually wasn't restless, if anything he seemed eager to hear this so called news. Cersei was worried about that; despite herself she couldn't help but wonder what it would be. Of course whatever it was, it would be marred by the official introductions that were to come later. While the man had been present for some time, this was the first time he would official recognized in his position.

She shook her head. _'A position that pompous sodomite Dorian does not deserve.'_

Still she pushed her venomous thoughts aside and instead focused as Tyrion stepped forwards, ready to make his announcement.

After a brief pause, Tyrion spoke, everybody listened, curious as to what he had to say.

"We have received word of an unexpected development in the war." He announced. "It would seem that Stannis and Renly clashed, before being attacked by an unknown rogue group, many on both sides were massacred…including Renly himself."

That sent whispers around the room, Cersei was amazed, one of her enemies was already removed.

Joffrey scowled however. "What of Stannis?"

"He and his surviving men have returned to Dragonstone; however there is still much mystery surrounding this unknown group." Tyrion remarked. "We would do well to find out more…"

"Uncle, we don't have time to waste on petty unknowns, they did us a favour remember, so they are clearly…"

Tyrion cut across him. "We cannot take any risks, these men have shown themselves to be merciless and do not take sides, they are not our allies."

Joffrey scowled at that; but Cersei decided she had heard enough, who truly cared about that unknown group. Let them mop up her family's enemies; it would make their task so much easier.

She then spoke up. "I suggest we move on, we did have _proper official_ business scheduled here for today."

Tyrion merely nodded, which annoyed her even more, her statement had not unbalanced or annoyed him as she had hoped.

So it was they progressed onto the next topic and Dorian stepped forwards. Joffrey seemed to get himself under control as he then stood and addressed the crowd.

"Very well, everyone, this here is Dorian Pavus, a mage from Thedas, specifically a land called Tevinter, he is here to serve in a new post that we have created, in response to these recent…strange events." Joffrey announced. "Therefore, we now officially endorse Dorian Pavus as the Magical Advisor to the Royal Court."

Dorian bowed deeply, a small smile present on his face before he spoke himself.

"You do me much honour Your Grace. No doubt many people here have questions; I will be pleased to answer those…that I can." He replied. "I should also state that I believe I may know something about this group that attacked your enemies. I will stress, they may have done so, but they are no friends of yours, or anyone in this land."

Joffrey scoffed at that but then nodded and Dorian began to talk; answering various questions. It was from these questions that Cersei began to find herself learning more about Tevinter and their decadent lifestyles, their shocking use of slaves and the fact that their Mages, unlike the rest of Thedas, were the most powerful citizens, ruling over the others.

"Of course, power like that has its dangers and not just Demons from the Fade." Dorian remarked casually. "I recall once an Archon was assassinated, simply for being too cruel to his slaves, after that the new Archon changed things and ruled well, until he was assassinated by a jealous lover."

Cersei was startled by this, but what startled her most was Dorian's explanations about a cult there called the Venatori, and their apparent connection to another group, the same group that attacked Stannis and Renly.

* * *

Putting those matters aside however, Cersei later privately confronted Tyrion about his latest insult.

"You dare, you dare do this to me." She snarled.

Once again he irked her with his unflappable calm. "What am I supposed to have done now dear sister?"

Cersei glowered. "You dare try to sell my daughter like some piece of meat, to those Dornish dogs."

Tyrion's expression hardened at that; it was true then. She had heard rumours that Tyrion was planning to marry Myrcella off; something which was an offense to her in itself. Yet to find out he was planning to send her to Dorne, to marry one of…those people, that was too far.

"Well, excuse me for thinking about the future of the Kingdom." He remarked. "I apologize if this isn't something you want to do, but that's what ruling is Cersei. You want to add the Dornish to our growing list of enemies. Father is in negotiations with the Tyrells, perhaps, _perhaps_ we will have the Reach on our side…"

Cersei shook her head. "That is beside the point; you are not sending my daughter into that nest of vipers for your own amusement."

Tyrion surprisingly nodded. "You are right, I am not. I am sending her there to ensure Dorne is our ally and will not turn against us, like the North, the Riverlands, the Stormlands. Dorne and the Vale remain neutral; right now the Vale seems content to remain so, but what of Dorne."

Cersei shook her head; she was sick of his excuses.

But then, suddenly, he put a stop to her attempts to raise another complaint as he brought up an important issue.

"The Dornish do have cause to despise our family after all; but this way, they will be bound to us, turned to friends." He remarked. "They know the laws as well as anyone, they will concede, that is the role Myrcella must play, when we have her betrothed to Trystane Martell."

Cersei glowered again, another blow, he wasn't even marrying her to the eldest son. But still, despite herself, she could not argue against his points, his logic was on point. She was therefore stuck; she had no choice but to accept. Later that evening, Cersei bit her lip as she ate dinner with Myrcella, she watched her daughter carefully, trying to work out how to tell her.

"Myrcella…There's something we need to talk about." She said at last.

Myrcella looked up, surprisingly bright-eyed. "Oh mother, then, you have heard?"

That confused her. "Heard…?"

"I am to be married, to Trystane Martell." She said brightly. "I was so amazed when I heard, I had been learning so much about the Dornish, perhaps, seeing it first-hand will be even better."

Cersei was shocked by this, stunned, Myrcella seemed to have known all along, not only that, she was accepting, surprisingly happy about the idea. She was happy, despite the fact that such a thing would take her away from her family; Cersei just couldn't fathom it.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	47. Briala III

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 46 of my crossover story, we finally return to Briala; this chapter also answers a couple of questions regarding two other characters, namely where did they disappear too, Jaime and Brienne, Jaime if you remember was witnessed by Ned being attacked by a strange army and disappearing, Brienne suffered the same fate when the Red Templars attacked in the previous chapters. When we last saw Briala, she was infiltrating Halamshiral and was knocked out when she got caught.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
mr I hate znt nobles kill em: I fail to see how she can't be surprised, I mean think about, here she is finding out there are countries more deadly and cutthroat then hers, clearly producing more masterful players of the game, a game where she assumes she is the greatest. Also, no, he shouldn't why lay all your cards on the table at once, what if you need something to fall back on when trouble arises for you?  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked her :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Briala**

Briala groaned as she felt consciousness returning to her. Her head was pounding; the pain was at its worst where the sword pommel had hit the back of her head. Remembering that brought back memories of exactly what happened before she had been knocked out.

She had been investigating Halamshiral, had found it occupied by this hostile force, met the commander of the force garrisoning the place and fought him. She had uncovered the identity of the group too, as well as finding out who they served.

' _Yet nothing linked the Grand Duke to this, which is surprising. I felt certain he'd have his claws all over a scheme like this.'_ She thought as she sat up at last.

It was then she became aware of her surroundings. Her armour and daggers were gone; she wore a simple ragged grey dress that reached down to her knees. It was drab and she was certain was marked at the back; a prisoner's dress, the mark to allow easy identification in the case of an escape attempt.

She shook her head. _'This is bad, what else could go wrong?'_

Even as she thought that, she took stock of the bare stone walls and dank interior of the cell she was in. It was a dungeon, possibly still in Halamshiral; but that wasn't all; she soon realized she wasn't alone.

There were two other people in the cell with her, both humans, yet both clearly not Orlesian. The other prisoners were a man and a woman; both had blonde hair but while the man's was, despite its unkempt appearance now, almost gold, the woman's was straw coloured. The woman was surprisingly much larger and more muscular than the man; standing up she would have towered over Briala.

She couldn't tell how long the woman had been here, but the man had to have been here for a few days at least, going by the growth of facial hair forming. The man was wearing a simple pair of ragged breeches while the woman wore the same style of dress as Briala. On her however it was much shorter, only barely covering her decency, reached only just below the rear, something she seemed rather self-conscious about.

Before Briala could talk however, the man smirked and spoke.

"Well, finally, you're awake, means I can talk to someone other than the wench here." He remarked; his voice drawling and even seemed to have a biting edge to it.

The large woman rounded on him. "You think I enjoy talking to scum like you, Kingslayer, you have no business…"

The man shook his head. "Whatever you say, it's clear you are so deluded anyway, what's the point in continuing this stupid argument."

Briala sighed, so these two had been arguing before she had awoken.

Deciding to try and get some answers, she cleared her throat, getting their attention.

"If I may interrupt this 'pleasant conversation', I'd like answers." She stated as calmly as she could. "I assure you, I will give some in return, now, who are you, where are you from…how did you get here?"

The woman spoke first. "I am Brienne of Tarth, from Westeros; I was with the army of my King, Renly Baratheon when we were attacked by these monstrous soldiers…"

The man then interrupted. "Yes, Brienne the Beauty, if you can believe that. Our beastly captors might, especially dressed like that."

"No one asked you!" Brienne snapped at him before continuing. "We were attacked, Renly was killed, I was knocked down by one of those monsters and next thing I knew…I was here, a prisoner."

Briala nodded and looked over at the man.

"Oh, my turn, how fun." He remarked casually. "Well, I am Jaime Lannister, of Westeros, Member of the Kingsguard and…"

Brienne then interrupted. "Kingslayer and Oathbreaker, who betrayed and murdered the first King he served."

"Yes, The Mad King, I did Westeros a favour." He replied haughtily. "My army and I were ambushed on our way to the Riverlands, ready to fight in the war raging back home. As luck would have it, it was those same soldiers, and like dear Lady Brienne here…I was knocked down, next thing I knew, I was a prisoner."

That satisfied Briala's curiosity, despite Jaime earing a glare from Brienne, these people were both from Westeros; one of the new lands.

She knew however it was her turn to explain.

"Very well, I am Briala; I am an Elf in service to Empress Celene of Orlais, her spymaster. I was investigating one of the Empire's cities, Halamshiral, which may be the very city we are imprisoned in." She told them. "It was occupied by those very soldiers you described, I was investigating them, the Red Templars they call themselves…But I was found and knocked out. After that, well, here we all are."

The two of them nodded, but before they could talk further or likely, judging from Jaime and Brienne's expressions, argue, they heard heavy footsteps. The door to their cell opened and in stepped their captors, Red Templars, along with the garrison commander, Knight Captain Denam.

"I see all our prisoners are awake." He remarked with a scowl. "Good, we can get started…You know what to do, now go soften them up."

With those words he turned and left, but before Briala, or either of her two fellow prisoners could react, the other Red Templars, with their incredible strength, had them restrained and began to drag them from the cell. The Red Templars dragging them seemed to be under greater influence of this so called Red Lyrium than others, they were larger and more corrupted.

Their size made them scrape along the walls on either side of the door, damaging their armour slightly. The meaning on Denam's words became ominously clear; for all three of them ended up being suspended by the chains binding their wrists from hooks on the ceiling of the new, larger cell, they were in.

' _No, not a cell…'_ Briala realized to her horror. _'A torture room.'_

Even as she thought this, the laces of her dress were undone and the back opened up, the same was done to Brienne.

Briala bit back the scream that nearly tore at her throat as the first lash of the whip struck her back. She could hear the noise and knew her fellow prisoners were getting the same treatment. Then something happened that did draw screams from them.

In the midst of the whippings, hot excruciating pain flared up at a specific point in Briala's body. When she tried to look, she saw the torch, they were being burned too.

"Look at this, a petite Elf, with a luscious body, and an ugly giant bitch." One of the men remarked. "What an odd catch."

They did not reply, could not reply, all three could think of nothing but the pain as their torture continued.

* * *

End of chapter, things are looking bleak I'm afraid for Briala, Jaime and Brienne, sadly, it's only going to get worse, before it gets any better, read and review please.


	48. Davos V

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 47 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well, sadly, it's only going to get worse.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Not just girls, Jaime is there too.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, Jaime and Brienne are now in Orlais, not the best introduction to the place.**

Now onto the story; jumping a bit in time here, this takes place closer towards the end of the story in chronological sense, but there was nowhere else I could fit it, without having two chapters of the same POV character together. So it will reference an event that has not actually happened yet.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Davos**

The mood was grim, but Davos wasn't surprised; he sat with many of the highest ranked members of Stannis' army and council in their council chambers in Dragonstone. Stannis sat silent, sullen; the only people who seemed even remotely pleased were Selyse and the Red Woman. Shaking his head he stood up and spoke.

"Your Grace, despite everything, following the death of Renly and the retreat of these…Red Templars, we have secured the allegiance of the Stormlands. As per your request, your brother's natural son, Edric Storm is now staying here at Dragonstone." He explained. "That Templar Cullen and his men, left with Catelyn Stark, to reunite with the Starks, so technically, we can consider them our allies too."

The Red Woman raised an eyebrow. "That Templar is arrogant and should be made an example of, speaking to his King so disrespectfully."

Davos glowered. "Speaking to _a_ King, and without him taking command, many more would have died in that battle, perhaps all of us."

"You have such little faith in the strength of your King, Lord Davos?" She replied smugly.

Davos calmly replied. "I simply know the strength of my enemies and those Red Templars were much stronger than any of us. Or perhaps you couldn't see after being thrown from your horse when your _magic_ failed."

That drew shocked gasps from many present; but Davos at least had the pleasure of wiping the smug look off the Red Woman's face.

It was Selyse however who broke the silence.

"You should hold your tongue, lest you lose it, Lord Davos." She snarled. "You cannot insult the messenger for the one true God that way. Speaking of which, we must ensure unity, we must see that the Stormlords…"

Stannis raised his head, glaring fiercely at his wife. "Did we not discuss this; I said no more talk of that."

Selyse shook her head. "But…"

"There will be no talks of conversion, not forcing people to convert, the instant I hear of it, I will outlaw even the mention of R'hllor, you may preach your religion, to your followers, any who wish to convert or follow you may, but nobody will be forced, am I understood?" He growled.

This sent more shock, more whispers around the room. Davos waited for it to abate, under Stannis' harsh glare, before continuing.

"Your Grace, there are other matters to consider, things of…concern." He stated softly. "These Red Templars, their sudden emergence can't be a coincidence; we must look into where they came from. Find answers about them and this…Elder One they claim to serve."

He hoped to try and convince Stannis to focus on finding answers, for he feared if they did not, things would go very badly against them; before they even had a chance to act.

Stannis however shook his head.

"No Davos, our chief concern should be this other strange army that has appeared." He remarked. "Their actions are unforgivable."

Ser Axell Florent instantly spoke. "That is true Your Grace, these charlatans, Venatori they apparently call themselves. They attacked King's Landing, our King's true city, home of his rightful throne, not in service to him, but with the intent of taking it for themselves."

Davos shook his head. "They sound like they are connected, I am sure we…"

Stannis cut across him. "No Davos; they have caused us a great insult, that they will come to regret. We will deal with them and soon, then we will turn our attention to claiming the Iron Throne. Then we can worry about these…nobodies and their so called Elder One."

Davos was shocked by this; it wasn't like Stannis to so utterly dismiss an obvious threat. He couldn't fathom it, especially after what he had seen in their battle against the Red Templars. If anybody, it should have been that man, Raleigh Samson; that Stannis was directing his anger towards.

But that wasn't the case; yet Davos couldn't understand this; how could King's Landing have been attacked yet they hadn't heard about it. He also had no idea who these Venatori were, something else which disturbed him greatly, especially considering his theory that they must be connected to the Red Templars somehow.

However it was clear nothing further was being said, the decision had been made. As a result, Davos and many others left the room, Davos still disturbed. Once back in his chambers, he was surprised to see Devan waiting for him.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned.

Devan bit his lip. "How did the council meeting go father?"

Davos sighed. "It was a disaster…"

He explained in detail what happened before then adding.

"I am sure of it Devan, that Red Woman is influencing Stannis somehow, she has to be."

Devan nodded slowly, but seemed uncertain. "It may be more than that father. The…letter you were given by Ser Cullen, before he left."

"What did it say?" Davos asked, recalling the letter.

While the armies were regrouping, trying to sort out the dead and tend to the wounded, Davos had seen Cullen writing something, before beckoning him over. He had handed him a letter, telling him to read it when he had the privacy to do so.

Davos had embarrassedly admitted he couldn't read or write; to which Cullen replied that he should then get someone who could be trusted to keep a secret; that could read and write, to read it to him.

' _That Cullen, there was something strange about him…Still I suppose now is as good a time as any and Devan can be trusted.'_ He thought to himself before replying. "Very well; but Devan, what you read in that note, must stay between us, understand."

Devan nodded; suddenly nervous.

Still, he continued and read.

"Alright, it says…Lord Davos, regardless of the circumstances, I feel it is my duty to warn you, Red Lyrium is more dangerous than it seems. The Red Templars ingest it, but that is not necessary for it to do its foul work." He read.

"Just having it nearby is sufficient for it to get into a person's mind and destroy them; Red Lyrium could have been left behind after the battle, one or more of your people might have got their hands on it, even your King. If this is the case I urge you to be wary, if your King starts to behave erratically, take this possibility into account and try to find and destroy the source. It will likely be a crystal of Red Lyrium, like the one Samson showed us."

Silence followed after that; Devan looked up at his father, eyes wide.

"Father…"

Davos shook his head. "The less you know, the better Devan; but he's right. I'm still convinced the Red Woman is behind this, but it's something to take into account. Please watch our King closely and if he starts to act as the letter suggests, tell me at once."

Devan nodded and Davos sighed; things had just got a lot more complicated.

* * *

End of chapter and of Davos' storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	49. Briala IV

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 48 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, it certainly did.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
** **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Completely wrong, why would she take Red Lyrium, the very thing those Red Templars were using and therefore, in her eyes, the weapon of the Great Other.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked that part :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Briala**

Briala's head was pounding, the pain still ricocheted through her body; she guessed she must have passed out from the pain that the whipping and burning had been inflicted upon them. Slowly opening her eyes, she sat up and found she was back in the cell; Jaime and Brienne were also there, clearly also just recovering. Aware of her position, still clearly self-conscious about how exposed she was in her prisoner dress, Brienne immediately struggled away from them, trying to keep herself covered.

"Oh grow up." Jaime remarked as he sat up. "Like we actually want to watch."

She glared at him and Briala spoke up. "Enough, both of you; in case you haven't realized we're in a situation where, if we don't support one another; then who can we count on?"

They went quiet at that, silence reigned between all three of them after that. Briala shook her head, she had to think, but it wasn't easy.

' _There must be a way out of here, I have to get back to Celene and warn her about this.'_ She thought quickly. _'But how, I also need to bring these two with me, but with them acting like this…I hate to think what could happen.'_

She sighed and tried to focus through the pain; she had a nasty feeling that the worst was still to come.

Some time had passed before Brienne then spoke again.

"I don't understand you, Jaime Lannister; you have driven your name to dust, killing the king and making yourself reviled around the entire land." She queried. "Why, why did you do it, and how can you stand to make such jokes about it, as if it means nothing to you?"

Jaime shook his head. "It doesn't mean anything to me, so long as I know I did the right thing, which I do."

Brienne gasped. "You call killing the King the right thing?!"

Jaime glared suddenly and snarled. "If it meant saving the entire city, yes. What would you do, sit back and let your King blow up the city with his mad plan to use Wildfire throughout the whole city!?"

Briala didn't know exactly what he meant, but it was clear it was something terrible. This Wildfire was clearly devastating; Brienne looked shocked and horrified by this revelation.

"What, how…how…Why didn't you tell anyone, you could have explained…?" She stammered.

Jaime shook his head and laughed condescendingly. "Oh and who would believe me, the Kingslayer, I couldn't care less for the opinions of those judgemental fools."

Briala was surprised by this; how Jaime seemed to just live life without caring what people thought about him.

She bit her lip. _'I…I wish, could Celene and I ever…No, I'm being ridiculous.'_

Brienne remained silent after that too; but it was clear that something had changed between them.

Before anything further could be said however, they heard the heavy footsteps approaching. Briala tensed, she could see the concern in her companions faces too. Before long the door opened and two Red Templars entered, along with two others, one of whom was the one who had commented on her and Brienne's appearance.

They weren't Red Templars; Briala guessed they were the other group she had seen in the various notes in Halamshiral, the Venatori.

' _Maker no, what now…what do they?'_ She thought in a panic. _'More torture, so what are they…?'_

Her thoughts were cut off however when suddenly, they were all seized and swiftly chained. However then she and Brienne were left alone; they could only watch in horror as the four approached Jaime.

"Now, let's see how this…knight, can handle this." One of the Venatori remarked.

It was then Briala's dread increased as she saw one of the Red Templars pull out a philter.

She inhaled sharply, but could only whisper. "No…"

The philter was the means by which the Templars ingested their Lyrium, in this case, Red Lyrium. Their intent was clear, even to Jaime who instantly started struggling, nearly knocking the philter out of his assailant's hand. Briala noted however that the philter did not contain regular Lyrium, but normal Lyrium, blue, but that was small comfort.

She'd heard the effects Lyrium could have on people, especially those who didn't have Templar training. But the chains binding her restricted her movements, the pain from her previous torture also inhibited her, leaving her ashamed, so much for her Bard training.

She could only watch helplessly as Jaime was then force-fed the Lyrium, he nearly choked and coughed but almost immediately they could see him suffering the effects. He instantly screamed as it started to take effect. Briala could only imagine what he was going through, but she knew it wouldn't be pleasant.

The Venatori standing nearest laughed. "Well, well, almost instant reactions…Perhaps we should try and to test him on the Red Lyrium, but later…Let him enjoy his hallucinations and dreams…If he can stand the pain and other, symptoms."

Grinning he left the cell, along with the others, closing and locking the door again.

Briala cringed. _'This…They wanted to test Jaime's response to Lyrium. They don't care for the nightmares and more painful symptoms, so long as they see his response.'_

It was then she noted, to her surprise, that Brienne, despite being inhibited by her bonds, was moving towards Jaime and, despite their attitudes towards each other at first, she was doing her best to comfort him and help him through the pains of his enforced Lyrium ingestion.

* * *

End of chapter, things are getting worse sadly for the captive trio, and it's still to get worse I'm afraid. Read and review please.


	50. Bran III

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 49 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's pretty nasty stuff.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah, it's hard on them.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, she's in a tight spot.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Bran**

Bran bit his lip as he sat next to Robb at the high table in Winterfell's great hall. He couldn't help but feel guilty; he was all too aware of people's eyes on him.

' _Everybody knows now about the orb, they know I've got it, that I kept it hidden.'_ He thought to himself sadly. _'They must blame me; it's my fault we're being attacked by these Venatori.'_

The Venatori had once more sent demands for the item they were seeking to be returned to them, claiming it had been stolen from their Master.

"We continue to face a crisis." Robb announced. "We now know what the Venatori are seeking. It appears a…strange artefact from Thedas has been in our possession and they intend to claim it as their own."

There was some muttering; Bran shifted guiltily in his seat, certain they were blaming him. He couldn't even stand to look at Jojen and Meera, they knew about the orb after all, they just didn't know about him keeping it, he had hidden that from them.

He continued to ponder. _'I…I feel like I betrayed their trust, do they, do they think that? I know Robb is disappointed in me too.'_

He couldn't explain it, but for some reason he had felt compelled to take the orb, to hide it and not let anyone know about it. What if he had resisted that urge, what if he had just left it?

He wondered; if he had left it, would they be facing this siege? But it was too late for that, they were under siege and drastically outnumbered. But he couldn't stop the feelings of guilt.

"My Lord, they simply want this one object…?" Ser Rodrik queried. "Why can we not simply give them this object?"

It was then however that Solas, who had remained standing in the middle of the hall, spoke up.

"I am afraid not, Ser Rodrik, we cannot, under any circumstances, allow the Venatori to claim this artefact." He remarked. "First and foremost, if they claim it, they will deliver it to their Master, a being known as the Elder One. If he claims it, we can only speculate at the terror and chaos he will unleash. Secondly, he does not have any claim to the orb, for he is not the true owner."

Silence followed that until finally Robb seemed to make up his mind.

He explained, remaining calm. "Solas is correct; we cannot allow the Venatori to get their hands on this orb. The danger he mentioned should be enough. We still need aid if we're to stand a chance against them however. We're still surrounded."

"Any army being sent to Winterfell was being deterred by the demon Imshael that I told you about." Solas added. "I was able to banish him, so any armies still in the North should be able to come to your aid, you need only find a means to send word out to them."

More murmurings came from the people gathered, sounding more positive. Bran could only hope this worked; that the siege could be lifted, before it was too late.

Bran bit his lip, he was outside, seated on his horse, working on his archery. He was glad for the distraction, while the walls were patrolled, occasionally an exchange with arrows between both sides. However this was, in itself a distraction, allowing Robb to send ravens to the other Northern Lords in hope of aid.

Bran meanwhile was trying to keep a low profile; he was still feeling like he was being blamed for causing this.

"Bran…"

He started and turned, instantly feeling the heat rise to his face as he saw Meera standing nearby.

"Oh…Meera, hello." He stammered.

She smiled and spoke. "How have you been, you…you've been avoiding us."

Bran bowed his head. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault. If I hadn't taken that orb…I should have told you guys, but I didn't."

"Bran, you couldn't have known, besides, we get why you didn't say anything, you don't need to avoid us. Jojen and I want to help you." She explained.

Bran bit his lip but then smiled. "Thanks Meera."

Meera nodded and then, grinning, began to work on her archery too. As they worked, Bran felt awkward, looking out the corner of his eye at Meera, feeling the heat in his face building.

' _Gods, what is wrong with me, but…I, I can't help it. Meera is amazing, I just wish I could…No, this isn't…'_ He thought, before concern overtook him. _'Gods, Meera, is she, she's in danger too. What if, I can't stand the thought of what might happen to her if Winterfell falls, if those men…What they could do to her…?'_

Just the thought of it left him concerned and, strangely, angry.

Not helping his mood; later, as he resumed his lessons with Maester Luwin, he happened to look up and saw Meera talking with Taren again. He bit his lip as an unfamiliar feeling of hot anger flared in his chest.

' _Gods, there it is again; what is wrong with me, they're just talking?'_ He wondered.

He couldn't understand it, every time he saw Meera and Taren together, he got that feeling.

"Bran…Bran…"

He started and turned, Maester Luwin was looking at him, concerned. "S-sorry, I just…"

He shook his head. "You've been rather distracted lately. You shouldn't worry; nobody here actually blames you for what happened. They just wish you had shared your discovery with them."

Bran nodded slowly. "I…Thank you, Maester."

He wondered if he should ask about what else was troubling him, but nothing came to him. In the end he remained silent, still concerned about everything that has been happening. The Venatori were after the orb, they held the advantage but there was still hope, he just hoped it would be enough.

That the following morning would offer them fresh strength for them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	51. Briala V

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 50 of my crossover story, we are back with Briala, things are about to hit their worst, be ready.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Briala**

Briala grit her teeth, still trying to focus clearly; she wasn't sure how long it had been, surely a day at least. The only good side to their current predicament was that Jaime seemed to have survived being dosed with Lyrium, his breathing was still ragged and he had a strange haunted expression on his face, but he was alive and it seemed the worst was over.

Brienne was as uncomfortable as ever, perhaps even more so following her previous actions in comforting Jaime. However it seemed he had no taunts or anything biting to say towards her.

Briala bit her lip. _'Again, these people of Westeros make for strange companions…It's just a shame it took such horrific suffering to put an end to their bickering.'_

Pleased though she was with that, they were still trapped, they still needed to find a way to escape.

' _But I can't seem to focus, even with my Bard training, which should allow me to work through pain like this?'_ Briala noted, perplexed. _'Urgh, dammit, what is wrong with me…Is, could they be putting something in the food and drink they give us, is that why?'_

It was not an unlikely scenario she had to admit, while just about all those running Halamshiral now were Red Templars, those two Venatori were still present and seemed to take greater glee in the captives suffering than the inhuman Red Templars. The Venatori were definitely all Tevinter and would know a thing of two about concoctions like that.

She was broken out of her thoughts however by the sounds of heavy footsteps, she had come to identify them easily now. From the tight expressions on her companion's faces, they had too, the Red Templars were returning. However they were helpless, they were still securely chained up and therefore couldn't do much.

The doors opened and the Red Templars entered, clearly intending to take them for more torture. Briala grit her teeth and tried to remain impassive; however her shock was too much to hide when suddenly, ignoring Jaime completely, they simply grabbed her and Brienne and dragged them out of the cell.

As they were being taken out, Briala acted on impulse and struggled; this earned her a backhand across the face but also resulted in a distinctive metallic noise of something hitting the floor. Briala just hoped it was what she thought it was.

' _If so, we may have some hope at last.'_ She thought to herself, silently praying.

The rest of the trip to the torture chamber was quiet, even Brienne didn't struggle; she knew the strength of these beasts. As they arrived at the torture chamber, they saw the two Venatori were already present, one of them looked up and grinned darkly.

"Ah, excellent, we are ready for another round." He remarked. "Well, let's get started, also, we should make things more…interesting."

Briala's skin crawled at that, but she couldn't react fast enough. Rather than simply unlacing the back of the dress, like previously, this time she found herself and Brienne being stripped naked.

Briala gasped horrified, Brienne immediately let out a yell, but it was futile; completely exposed they were dragged forwards and the chains at their wrists were secured over their heads to the hooks on the ceiling. The hooks, Briala noted, had been set at different heights, so that despite towering over Briala, Brienne was forced up onto her toes, just like the female Elf, increasing their discomfort and pain.

' _What the…They, this isn't…Maker no…'_ Briala thought frantically. _'More interesting, they still intend to torture us I expected that. But these inhuman Red Templars never showed any of those, urges…Oh, but the Venatori…'_

Her thoughts were cut off as once again, the whip cracked across her back. She heard Brienne's yell and knew she had suffered the same. Trying desperately to control it, Briala's entire consciousness shrunk to the whip, the pain, Brienne's screams as the burning torch was added to the whip.

With no clothing to inhibit them, their torturers became more aggressive. Several times the whip would curl and lash their breasts, the torch would be used to burn their bellies, even their buttocks were lashed by the whip.

Briala bit back a groan, certain she was blushing due to her nudity. _'Degradation, humiliation and torture; these men know their torments.'_

Glancing at Brienne, she could see the large woman was breathing heavily, trying to resist, her face scarlet with humiliation too.

It was after the torture the Venatori stood up.

"Well, this has been fun, but now time for the interesting part." One of them said, before addressing the other. "Which one do you want?"

The crass way in which he said chilled Briala, Brienne didn't miss their meaning either; the Venatori intended to have their way with them.

The second laughed. "I know she's got no teats and is ugly as fuck, but the giant slut might be interesting, could have lots of fun with her."

Brienne immediately reacted. "You animal, you cannot, I will not let you touch me, GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU…!"

Both Venatori glared at Brienne's tirade. "Shut that fucking bitch up!"

One of the Red Templars stepped forwards, holding an obviously dirty and possibly foul smelling rag.

"I SWEAR, IF YOU COME NEAR ME, I WILL KI-MRUGHM M MMMMMMMMMMM!"

Brienne's words were cut off when the rag was shoved roughly into her mouth, stuffing it full.

The first Venatori then remarked. "Have fun with that one, I'll take the Elf."

Briala's instincts kicked in and, despite barely knowing Brienne, she wanted to protect her.

"No, please…" She began, she had to be quick, or they'd silence her too. "Don't hurt her…I…You can have me instead!"

The men stopped, both started at her, Brienne shrieked into her gag, but they all ignored her.

"Well, well, interesting offer Elf." One of the Venatori remarked, eyed her body. "I think I wouldn't mind accepting that, what about you?"

The other nodded grinning. "Perfect, no reason to waste time with an ugly slut when the Elf will have both of us."

They laughed and accepted Briala's offer. She had to face both of them now, but if it would protect Brienne, she would endure.

The muffled screams however told her Brienne's torment was not done. Opening her eyes Briala was horrified to see the men pressing a red hot branding iron into Brienne's chest. The mark left behind had to be the Venatori's symbol; the Venatori barked some orders and Brienne was removed from the hook and instead bound tightly to a chair. Briala was strapped down on a makeshift bed that had been brought in.

More screams drew Briala's attention. _'Maker; that is…urgh…'_

Adding more to Brienne's pain, what looked like sharpened clamps connected by a chain with lead weights attached to the chain had been attached to Brienne's nipples. But before Briala could say or do anything, one of the Venatori was already on her; groping her breasts with glee.

"Ready, whore." He queried rhetorically.

Briala did not reply, she simply shut herself off inside herself, waiting for it to be over, as she suffered the fate of countless female Elves before her.

* * *

End of chapter, well, things have just reached their worst point for Briala and her companions, one more chapter for her to go in this story BTW, also, next chapter, we finally welcome the return of Arya as her POV is next, she's in a tight spot too remember, so things are still looking bleak. Anyway, read and review please.


	52. Arya III

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 51 of my crossover story, after so long, we are finally back to seeing Arya, unfortunately things are not well as, if you recall, she has been captured by the Lannisters. Now what happens next; we have to wait and see. Enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it was, but unfortunate for her.  
mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Yeah, it's pretty bad, but do remember, there is one sanctuary for them just now, the North.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it's pretty hard, but good that she stood up, despite what then happened to her.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

Arya bit her lip, trying hard to keep her breathing regular, not easy as she was panicking. Nothing, not even Syrio's lessons, were working on calming her fears. Here she was, a captive of the Lannister's forces; even though they didn't know exactly who she was, or her real gender, she was still chained up, blindfolded and being dragged along with those she had been travelling with, to an unknown destination.

Finally however, after a prolonged period of time, the blindfold was ripped off and she was shoved forwards. She managed to keep her balance, despite stumbling, and soon her vision cleared from the bright light.

' _Gods, what is this…?'_ She thought, barely suppressing a gasp.

She was standing, with the other captives, herded into what looked like an animal pen, now being used to hold captives. She was relieved to see Gendry next to her; he too seemed relieved to see her. Not all the captives were part of the Night's Watch recruits she had been masquerading as part of however, some were different.

Arya recognized something about them from her time in Thedas however. _'Elves, those other people being held prisoner are Elves…What is going on, where, are we…This must be…?'_

It finally dawned on her, she recalled the stories and such she had heard about the place, she was in Harrenhall, apparently the Lannister's only remaining bastion in the Riverlands. Yet that did nothing to calm her, if anything, she felt more dread, wondering what would happen next.

She could hear, but not exactly make out, the words of encouragement and jeers between the soldiers. It was clear their egos were high and they seemed pleased with their captives. Arya cringed as some of the words reached her; they were also apparently, quite drunk on their own libidos and knew her only defence was her continued pretence of being a boy.

She looked over at Gendry, the only person, apart from the now sadly deceased Yoren, who knew her secret. He looked at her worriedly, but said nothing. Just then a scream made Arya start; she looked around terrified and then froze as she saw the soldiers dragging a young Elf girl, roughly the same age as Arya by the look of her, out from the pens, ignoring the screams and cries of other prisoners.

' _Oh Gods no…'_ She thought; terrified as the Elf girl had her clothes ripped off.

The soldiers wasted no time taking advantage of her, Arya's terror grew and she began hyperventilating. Suddenly her view was blocked by someone standing in front of her; she looked up and saw Gendry had moved in front of her.

"Don't look Arry." He whispered; clearly having seen her panic.

She shuddered and whispered back. "Please, don't let that happen to me…"

He nodded and said gently. "I won't, I promise; no…I swear it."

Luckily nobody had overheard them, or they'd likely have figured out Arya's real gender.

Mere moments after the soldiers finished with the Elven girl, of all people, Tywin Lannister arrived. He wasted no time lambasting the soldiers on their actions so far. It was during this, Arya noted the soldier nearest her, he was carrying Needle on his belt, he was so close. Before she could move however, the soldier saw her and drew her own sword on her.

"What are you doin', kneel!?" He barked; Arya stepped back, startled. "Kneel, or I'll carve your lungs out, boy."

Tywin then stepped over and Arya's panic burst as he blew things wide open.

"You'll do no such thing, this one's a girl…you idiot." He remarked, Arya cringed at the gasps and whispers as her gender was revealed. "Dressed as a boy…why?"  
There was some hope she realized, he didn't seem to recognize just who she was.

"Safer to travel, m'lord." She replied; deliberately changing the pattern of her speech.

She hoped it would throw off any hints she was highborn. Luckily it seemed to work, Tywin said nothing else on the matter, instead, he simply ordered that the prisoners be appointed duties and work for them. As it was, while Gendry worked the forge, Arya found herself consigned to a mere scullery maid, working under one of the missing Gregor Clegane's men, Weese.

Something she quickly learned however, was that Weese was short-tempered and abusive. He was also keen to twist things to his advantage. On only the second day working for him, he tripped Arya and began yelling at her before dragging her up by her hair and forcing her against a nearby wall.

She yelped as he forced her breeches and smallclothes down to her knees before aggressively caning her exposed buttocks at least twelve times, leaving her in agony as she had to pull her smallclothes and breeches back up and resume working.

Some days later, Arya sighed as she stood inside the forge.

"Arry, I…" Gendry began, uncertain.

She shook her head, rubbing her still aching buttocks. "Don't worry about me; urgh, just glad to get away from that bastard."

Gendry sighed and shook his head. "Even so, you can't avoid him forever Arry; what if you…?"

"You're right, I guess." She muttered. "Alright then."

So, she turned and left and began to make her way back to the kitchens. She stopped however, shocked when she saw who stood in her way. It was the man who had been one of the caged recruits, the one who had creeped her out the most.

"So, a girl is revealed at last…" He remarked.

Arya shook her head. "I…I have to go…"

She tried to hurry past, but the man grabbed her arm. "Not yet, you owe this man a favour…three in fact…"

"What?"

"A girl saved this man, Jaqen H'ghar, and his fellow prisoners, three lives stolen from the Red God, lives that must be repaid." He remarked darkly. "A girl must name names…then a man shall claim their lives, only one three names are given will a girl's debt be repaid."

Arya was uneasy, hearing this, but a suddenly feeling of hope sprung up in her.

So, with a shaky breath, she whispered the name to him. "Weese."

The man, known as Jaqen nodded and then walked along; resumed his apparent 'duties'.

Arya returned to the kitchens, still waiting for Jaqen to act. But instead, she found Weese waiting impatiently for her.

"Where have you been bitch, you're late!" He snapped.

Arya glared. "I was with my friend, you…"

Weese grabbed her and snarled. "You don't have friends; you are a worthless piece of trash, now it seems you need a lesson."

Arya cried out but was helpless as she soon found herself once more against the wall. Her breeches and smallclothes were forced down and the caning began. She couldn't help herself, the screams came out and the tears fell. Finally, after caning her twelve times again he surprisingly kept her pinned against the wall.

He laughed. "Well, I guess I might as well have some fun, it will put you in your place and give me great pleasure."

Arya immediately panicked, realizing what was happening, Weese was going to rape her. She struggled but it was useless, he was too large for her, he kept her pinned, undoing his breeches, ready to start raping her. Tears spilled forth as she felt horribly betrayed.

' _That, lying bastard Jaqen, he said he'd kill him, but he took too long…This isn't…what?'_ She thought, suddenly surprised.

Weese seemed to fly off her, she heard what sounded like a struggle and, despite her pained buttocks, she pulled her breeches and smallclothes back up and fixed them as she turned.

She gasped as she saw what was happening; Gendry was here, he had come to save her, just as he promised. He was struggling with Weese, who was yelling unintelligibly. Arya could only watch, still in shock, when suddenly Weese cried out and Gendry staggered back. Arya gasped too, Weese was dead, killed by the blade that Gendry dropped, staring in disbelief.

Before either of them could react, guards arrived and, seeing the scene before them, the blood, they instantly seized Gendry and dragged him away; Arya stared at this in terror. She knew right away what would happen, Gendry's life was in danger and it was all her fault.

* * *

End of chapter, as I said, things are bad for Arya just now, well, next up we'll be back to see Bran and those in Winterfell, to see the next step of the Venatori siege. After that however, we'll come back to Arya to see Gendry's fate, so stay tuned. Hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	53. Bran IV

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 52 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, she is, but yeah, things aren't looking good for them.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
mr I hate znt nobles kill em: It's possible, magic and powers that disrupt magic could affect even them; yes, Dreadfort, one location, in a vast area like the North, which if you look at Ned and Solas's chapters, the Elves have assimilated with. So what does one area matter, the Elves just stay away from there.  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah, well, he's dead now, but at an unfortunate cost by the looks of it.  
Veridissima: Yeah, things are looking bleak for them, anyway, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Bran**

Bran suppressed a shudder as Hodor carried him to his room; it was late at night and he was exhausted. The siege was still continuing, the Venatori remained persistent in their demands for the orb, but it was clear they also seemed to be seeking something else, although they did not reveal it. However time was running out for them.

The thought made Bran smile. _'The other Northern Lords know now, they'll be rallying their armies. Solas cleared the path by banishing that demon…Soon the Venatori will be surrounded if they don't retreat.'_

They just needed to endure now; it was only a matter of time before help arrived and the tide would hopefully turn. Before long they entered Bran's room and Hodor gently sat him down onto the bed. He blushed slightly but he was used to this next step by now.

Holding himself up with the pulley above his bed, he allowed Hodor to help him remove his breeches and smallclothes; once finished he lowered himself down.

"Thank you Hodor, I can manage the rest." He said quickly.

Hodor nodded and left, whistling to himself. Bran got to work removing the rest of his clothes and then pulled on his nightshirt, using the pulley to lift himself to allow it to fall to its full length. With a soft sigh he manuvered himself into bed; he looked nervously at the drawer which held the orb.

' _I just hope we survive this…What is so important about this orb.'_ He wondered.

Shaking his head he settled in to bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

He was therefore unaware of the danger he was in; that thing were about to take a drastic turn for the worse. He had been sleeping, peacefully for once, when suddenly a hand clamped like a vice over his mouth.

"Whht thm?!" He cried out in shock, his eyes snapping open.

He quickly took stock of the situation, there were at least three people in the room, their clothing instantly told him they were Venatori.

' _But how, here…inside the castle, that can't…They haven't…?'_ He thought in a panic.

The one holding his mouth tightened his grip, he also felt the cold steel of a knife against his neck. The two others were also armed, both standing nearby, ready to act on a moment's notice.

Instantly fear gripped him, he was trapped; the Venatori had somehow got into the castle and had found his room. They had him effectively prisoner in his own chambers.

"One wrong move boy and I'll cut your throat." The man holding his mouth and the knife growled. "Don't even think about trying to yell, it won't do you any good and will guarantee your deaths, understand."

Bran nodded meekly, the fear continuing to bubble up inside him.

The man seemed satisfied by this and then spoke. "Now, you're going to point us in the right direction, where is our Master's orb?"

Terrified, Bran glanced over at the desk by his bed. Not even Solas' warnings about the dangers of the 'Elder One' retrieving the orb could stop him from being so scared that he complied with the Venatori's orders.

Taking his glance as a sign, one of the other Venatori approached Bran's desk and searched it thoroughly, eventually straightened up, holding the orb.  
"This is it, our Master's treasure." He said.

Seemingly satisfied with this, the man holding Bran finally realized his mouth. His voice barely above a whisper, Bran pleaded.

"Please, you have what you want now, right, you can leave. Please, just go, I won't…"

He tensed as the knife was pressed against his throat again.

The man then growled. "Not quite everything."

Bran gasped at this, wondering what that meant. He soon got his answer and it terrified him, as the Venatori agent with the knife suddenly yanked the furs down and forcing Bran onto his belly.

"Now, our last gift; a hostage to prevent your family interfering with us again." He remarked.

Before Bran could even react, the men were upon him, pulling his hands behind his back, crossing them at the wrists.

"Wh-what, no, please…" He gasped, his voice strangled.

But the knife was held at his throat again. "Quiet boy; or you die."

With that Bran was forced into silence, except for wincing in pain as they bound his wrists with rough rope. They tied the rope tightly, almost cutting off the feeling in his hands.

Once they finished with this they stepped back, Bran was breathing heavily, terrified, he was now even more helpless and trapped. Unable to fully process what they had said, he was still trying to find a way out.

"Shouldn't we tie his legs too?" One of them asked.

The one with the knife shook his head. "No, there's no need, he's a cripple remember."

Bran froze at that. _'What, how could, how do they know?'_

But it was clear his torment wasn't over.

The one with the knife approached again and suddenly put away his knife and instead pulled out a length of cloth, with a thick knot in the middle.

"Are you going to give us trouble boy, or do we have to silence you?" He asked darkly.

Bran inhaled sharply, realizing what the man meant. "I…I swear, I won't give you any trouble."

His voice was barely a whisper.

The man glared and shook his head. "You expect me to believe that, after all you're babbling beforehand."

With that he moved and swiftly tied the cloth around Bran's face, the knot forcing itself into his mouth, wedging it.

"No, please don-murgh…Nh, plmhfm..." He pleaded but it was futile.

The man tightly secured the gag, hurting Bran further; his eyes filled with tears, he couldn't comprehend it, why were they doing this to him. He soon got his answer however and it wasn't one that appealed to him.

"Let's go, time to leave, cover the orb." The leader remarked.

The one carrying the orb stowed it away within a pouch; then, suddenly, to Bran's horror and despair, the leader then suddenly picked him up and slung him over the leader's shoulder and they began to leave his room. His terror engulfed him as he realized now what was happening, he was being kidnapped.

* * *

End of chapter, things are going from bad to worse in the Winterfell siege, poor Bran. Read and review please, next up, we return to Arya, to find out what happens to Gendry.


	54. Arya IV

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 53 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's pretty bad, well, we can only wait and see how things unfold.  
Boris Yeltsin: No, they certainly don't.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah he's in a tight spot and the Venatori have accomplished their objective.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

Arya was fighting to control her fear as she stood, amongst the crowd in Harrenhall's courtyard. Gendry was chained and forced onto his knees, Tywin and a headsman stood next to him.

Tywin then spoke. "You, boy…you had no business being anywhere near the kitchens, yet there you were and you choose to murder one of my men."

Gendry shook his head. "M'lord, I swear, I did not…"

The headsman viciously backhanded him.

"Silence scum."

Tywin shook his head. "That will do. As I said, you are charged with murder, and unless there are witnesses who can provide proof of something different…death shall be your sentence."

Arya's eyes widened at that; there was a chance, but she had to act fast. She swallowed and pushed down her fears. She quickly pushed her way through the crowd as Tywin spoke.

"Without any evidence to the contrary, we must…"

She cried out as she stepped out. "M'lord, wait, I…"

She flinched, stumbling back as a soldier struck her. "Get back girl, know your place and be silent, you will not interfere with justice."

"That is if it truly is justice." Tywin remarked darkly. "We shall hear her out and you will let her speak, otherwise I will have you killed."

The soldier blanched at that, but Arya knew she now had a chance.

She could save Gendry if she was quick; this was their last chance after all.

"I was there when it happened, Weese…Weese tried to rape me." She burst out, the words just came out.

One of the soldiers reacted, shouting angrily. "Bitch, you dare…!"

"Silence." Tywin told him sharply. "Continue, girl."

Arya nodded and continued. "He…He punished me and then tried to rape me, before he could, I felt him get pulled away and…and I turned around and saw the two of them struggling."

Tywin narrowed his eyes. "Which two, Weese and this man here?"

Arya nodded as Tywin gestured to Gendry.

"Yes M'lord; I swear; he was simply trying to protect me." She explained. "They struggled and Weese screamed, that was when he died, but it was in the struggle. It was an accident."

Silence followed her statement; there was then a ripple through the crowd, the soldiers seemed irate but then, suddenly, another of the kitchen workers came forwards and backed Arya's story up, from that many more stepped up too, revealing more about Weese's abusive behaviour and the event in question.

It was then Amory Lorch stepped forwards.

"My Lord, this is a mockery, these scum should be taught a lesson and…"

Tywin silenced him with a look. "And what, we ignore justice…They're comments are too circumstantial to ignore and they all back each other up. I see no reason to doubt them."

Arya bit her lip, could it be true, did he truly mean what she thought he did.

After a pause, Tywin then spoke.

"The evidence is clear enough, the matter is one of self-defence, therefore the headsman's services will not be required, no execution will occur." Tywin remarked; Arya let out a quiet sight of relief, but then Tywin spoke again. "However punishment must still be seen, thirty lashes."

With that he turned and left; Arya looked up in horror as Gendry, startled and in shock himself, was forced to his feet and bound between two posts and then, as everybody else watched, in either shock, or glee in case of the soldiers, as Gendry was whipped.

' _Gods, this is…no, it's better than dying, please, just let him withstand it.'_ She thought desperately.

Gendry, to his credit, did not cry out, he tensed and it was clear he was in pain from the whipping, but he did not give them any satisfaction. Just then she overheard two soldiers talking nearby.

"Gods, can't believe that stupid girl; sticking up for a worthless trash like that."

The second laughed. "Guess she wants to save him for…special reasons, maybe they're lovers."

The first also laughed. "Hmmm, possibly, but then, that means…urgh bet they've fucked so much she's no longer tight."

"True enough; urgh she's worthless then, not worth fucking." A third commented.

Arya was angered by their comments, but then, thinking them over, she suddenly realized, she could use them to her advantage.

* * *

Later Arya bit her lip as she stood by the bed Gendry lay on. He was startled by her presence.

"Arry, what are you…?"

She smiled. "I came to make sure you're alright."

He bit his lip. "But, you'll be punished for missing your duties again."

"I don't care; I'm worried about you." She replied, shaking her head.

There was a pause and then he gave a small smile. "Thank you, I'm…I'm fine now, it hurts yeah, but I should be fine and back to work before long."

"That's…That's good to hear." She said; smiling. "Well, I better get back."

He nodded and she left, feeling lighter, relieved she had saved his life. However her happy feeling faded when she came across a familiar face, Jaqen. She glared as he approached her.

"A girl has problems, a man has not claimed the name, the name is already dead…Three names still…"

She snapped. "Shut up, I don't care about you and your fucking names. You failed, I trusted you, thought you could help but you don't."

Jaqen shook his head. "A man said he would kill the one called Weese, not when…"

"So what, I give you names and have to wait for it to suit you, he tried to rape me!" She growled at him. "Well enough, I don't care about you and your names; I won't give you any more."

He glared at her. "The Red God demands…"

Arya snarled. "Fuck your Red God; you want names, I don't have names, but if you want three people dead, any three of them will do, go for it."

She gestured to a group of Lannister soldiers, not caring. With that she pushed past Jaqen and made her way back to the kitchens.

When she did, Weese's replacement, a man named Chiswyck, glared at her.

"You're late, girl." He snarled.

She shook her head. "I was going to see my friend, make sure he was alright."

Chiswyck shook his head. "I don't care about your excuses; you have a job to do, now, MOVE!"

With that he lashed out and Arya yelped as he struck her face, she felt the pain, the blood welling up in the bad cut below her right eye. She knew it would leave a scar, Chiswyck shook his head.

"I hope that teaches you bitch, now, get that blood cleaned up and get to work."

She hurried to do as he said. She kept herself under control and resumed her duties, keeping her head down. She just had to keep a low profile and hope she could find a way for her and Gendry, hopefully her other friends too, to escape.

* * *

End of chapter, things are still looking bleak for Arya, but Gendry has been saved and she needs to just keep her head down and find a way out now. Anyway, we'll be leaving them for a while, from now on, we're going to stick with the siege of Winterfell, take that to it's conclusion, so we'll be seeing more chapters from and finishing the storylines of Bran, Solas and Ned for this story. Read and review please.


	55. Bran V

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 54 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
mr I hate znt nobles kill em: She clearly won't be, she just told Jaqen to fuck off.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah he's safe, albeit, hurt, glad you liked that part too.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Bran**

Bran fought to keep his breathing under control. He couldn't see much, just the back of the Venatori agent carrying him. He had been slung over the man's shoulder like a sack, now, here he was. His wrists tightly bound and the knotted cloth tied between his teeth, silencing him. Even without the gag he doubted he would have made much noise anyway.

' _Where are they taking me, what is going on, how did they get in?'_ His thoughts raced in a panic.

Panicked in fact didn't begin to describe it; he was terrified, being taken away, kidnapped by the attackers, but was too scared to cry for help, even to attempt so through his gag. He knew that if he did, they would likely kill him right then and there.

To make matters worse, he was still in his nightshirt. _'Cold, so cold…'_

He couldn't stop shivering and now, more than ever, he lamented being crippled. His legs weren't tied, but that didn't matter, he couldn't use them after all and somehow his captors knew that.

That was the part that terrified him the most. _'It doesn't make sense, they know too much, how could they even find their way inside the castle, how did they even know I'm a cripple?'_

There was nothing he could do now, except pray, pray that he would be found.

He tried to look around; he could see the other two Venatori agents following the one carrying him. His eyes fell on the pouch at the belt of one of them, the one that held the orb.

' _They have the orb, they have what they came for, yet they still plan to take me hostage.'_ He pondered, still in disbelief and fear. _'I don't understand, why…Gods, I failed, failed to protect it.'_

As he continued to try and look around, he noted that the Venatori seemed to otherwise be ignoring him. He noted the corridor they were in; they were getting closer to the entrance hall.

His mind raced again. _'Where are we going, are they taking me outside, but how…how did they get in?'_

One thing was clear and gave him some relief; the Venatori clearly hadn't taken over the castle, it was just these three who had got in. Just then the stopped, Bran tensed, nearly gasping out-loud into his gag.

"Someone's coming." The one carrying him whispered.

Bran's eyes widened and he fervently began to pray it was someone who could help him. The men retreated into the nearby shadows, hiding. Silence followed for a while until finally Bran heard the sound of bare feet on the stone floor, passing nearby.

"Urgh…" One of the Venatori whispered. "It's the little Stark brat."

Bran froze, his hope disappearing and being replaced by even more panic; he knew who they were talking about, it was Rickon.

His nine year old brother must have been at the kitchens for a late night snack.

"What do we do?" One of the Venatori asked.

Bran found himself trembling with more than just cold now. _'No please, not Rickon, not him, leave him alone.'_

That was the last thing he wanted; it was bad enough he was now a hostage, if they kidnapped his little brother, he was afraid what would happen.

' _Rickon is wild; he would cause a fuss, they might get angry and kill him…'_ Bran thought fearfully.

Despite Bran's fear however, he was able to keep his wits just enough to know not to make any noise. He knew if he did Rickon would hear and then he would certainly be kidnapped.

"Should we take him?" Another whispered.

The one holding Bran whispered. "No, leave him, we have our orders, we were only to take this one, he's the one our master wants."

Bran again nearly let out a sound when he heard that, his kidnapping wasn't an opportunity, it was intended, he was being targeted. Luckily Rickon walked past without noticing a thing and soon was out of sight. He was safe; Bran was at least relieved that his brother was safe, even if he was still in terrible danger.

Once certain Rickon was out of the way, the Venatori continued their escape and began making their way to, of all places, the kitchens. As they did so, Bran considered everything and a sudden, chilling revelation came to him.

' _Gods…We've been betrayed, that's how they got in; how they, they…they had help from within, but who…?'_

He soon got his answer as they entered the kitchens. All the kitchen staff were asleep, possibly even drugged, except for one. Bran's stomach dropped as he recognized the young man who stood, glaring.

"Mdwnn!?" He cried in disbelief.

He could scarcely believe it; it was Edwyn, the kitchen boy. He knew Edwyn was angry with him; he never managed to find a chance to apologize for their argument. But for Edwyn to do something like this, it was unbelievable.

"You got the crippled brat then, and what you came for?" Edwyn asked darkly.

The Venatori carrying Bran remarked. "Yes; you've done your part well; we'll see about your reward come dawn."

Edwyn nodded, smirking as he stepped aside. It was then Bran realized the truth; there was actually a hidden passage within the kitchen. The Venatori wasted no time and took Bran down the passage, leaving Bran to watch in despair as Edwyn closed the passage behind them, completing his betrayal. Bran was now being taken to the Venatori camp, no doubt by dawn they'd complete their plans and they planned to leave by then.

* * *

Before long Bran found himself in a tent within the camp. He was seated in the middle of the tent, more ropes had been used, this time around his torso, pinning him to the pole in the middle of the tent. His wrists were still tied so tightly it hurt; they had added to the pain by, of all things, tightening his gag.

He cried out. "Nh, plmhfm fthp, Hmt hhrtf!"

The Venatori who ensured his current imprisonment responded by harshly cuffing him across the face.

"Shut up brat." He growled. "I swear; you give us any trouble we'll seriously give you something to cry about."

As if to emphasize his point, he suddenly pulled a knife and, to Bran's shock and shame, he yanked up Bran's nightshirt, leaving him naked from the waist down. Bran could feel himself blushing furiously, his withered legs now all exposed, along with his manhood.

"Nh!" He gasped in horror as the man then held his knife against said manhood.

Glaring the Venatori agent then remarked. "You keep causing us trouble and you can add 'cockless' to your list of infirmities."

Bran looked up at him, terrified, tears filling his eyes. Satisfied with the effect his words had, the man stood and left the tent, leaving Bran alone, cold and scared. He was still exposed from the waist down and could only pray for a miracle to save him somehow.

* * *

End of chapter, things are looking grim for Bran, read and review please.


	56. Solas V

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 55 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Oh yeah, well, to each their own.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, he's in a tight, and embarrassing, spot.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Solas**

Solas sighed as he left the chambers he had been given to sleep in; only that was the problem, sleep was elusive this night.

' _I cannot recall ever being so restless. I am unable to even find my dreams within the Fade to calm myself.'_ He thought to himself.

Shaking his head he continued to walk down the corridor, he couldn't understand the reason for his unease.

He continued to ponder. _'It cannot be due to the siege, this isn't the first time I've been in a castle under siege, I know I can handle something like that. So what could it be, I should in fact be relieved, I have finally found the orb, this siege will be lifted soon as reinforcements will arrive tomorrow.'_

He knew this to be true; after all, thanks to his distractions with his magic, the Starks had been able to send ravens out to their allies and; having also dealt with the demon that was blocking the roads to Winterfell, armies were on their way to save Winterfell. The Venatori would have to flee before being surrounded.

' _So, why am I uneasy, there should be hope for us?'_ He wondered.

He thought perhaps it had something to do with what Imshael had revealed in his thoughts before being banished. He had claimed there was another Demon in the North, one far more dangerous than Imshael.

It wasn't until, while walking through the castle corridors, he realized something was indeed wrong, horribly wrong. As he reached a certain corridor, he felt the restlessness of the spirits, pressing against the veil here.

' _What is this…what could have, wait; this is…Bran's chambers?'_ He thought, suddenly becoming fearful.

He instantly hurried to the door to Bran's chambers, finding it ajar. He slowly, carefully, opened the door and was faced with an empty room. Immediately Solas almost panicked, the furs had been pulled back roughly, Bran was nowhere to be seen, the drawers of his bedside table had been opened.

Solas darted forwards and he saw, just as he had feared, the orb was missing.

He shook his head; trying to calm himself. _'Bran and the orb are both missing, but how…It can't be, surely not…'_

Focusing his will he used his magic, detecting and putting the residual energy from the Fade still in the room to use. It did not take long for the spirits to form and show him what had occurred. Bran had been kidnapped by the Venatori, who had also taken the orb. They had somehow got into the castle and had now turned the tables on them all.

' _There is no time to waste…I must…'_ He thought quickly.

He then turned and hurried away from the Bran's room, he had to alert the others, quickly.

* * *

Before long he was standing in the great hall, along with Robb Stark, his wife and several others, including the Maester, the Reed Siblings and the younger Stark boy, Rickon.

"So, Bran was the only one kidnapped, taken along with the orb?" Robb queried.

One of the men, Rodrik Cassel spoke up. "I'm afraid so, my Lord, we still don't know how they got in. But we have to do something; we cannot leave Bran in their hands."

There were murmurs of assent from the other people present. Solas pondered carefully as they discussed and dismissed various plans; nobody said anything about the orb, but Solas wasn't concerned about that.

"We are going in circles with this discussion." Robb said at last. "We know reinforcements are on the way, so do the Venatori. This is why they acted tonight no doubt. They'll act tomorrow, before the Northern forces can surround them. We have until then to save Bran, or they will escape and take him with them. We need to reach a decision."

Solas stepped forwards, finally deciding. "You are right; and as this is partially my fault, I will go and infiltrate the camp and rescue Bran."

That surprised several others present; Robb started.

"Solas, are you sure?" He gasped.

Solas nodded. "Yes, after all, they came after Bran because he had the orb, not just to take him hostage. I have to set this right, so please, allow me to rescue Bran."  
There was a brief pause before suddenly someone else spoke up.

"Please, allow me to help, I will go and rescue Bran too."

Solas turned and surprised to see Meera Reed was the one who spoke, looking surprisingly desperate. Solas got the feeling that if her request was refused; she'd sneak out to do it anyway. Luckily that wasn't the case.

"Very well, good luck, both of you…We'll see if we can't manage to distract the Venatori and make things easier for you." Robb said at last.

Solas nodded, hopeful once more and they prepared to carry out their roles in the upcoming plan.

* * *

Solas moved silently, the torches in the Venatori camp providing them with plenty of light to see their destination.

"We need to figure which tent Bran is being held in." Solas whispered.

Meera nodded. "Right, how do we do that?"

Solas sighed. "We will have to listen in to any conversations the Venatori are having, there should also be documents in that tent there." He gestured.

"They are meticulous in maintaining the workings of their camps and those present in it. Our only hope is to find these answers before it is too late."

There was silence for a moment but then, before Solas could move forwards, Meera grabbed his arm.

"What…?" He whispered.

She replied quietly. "I know you have another objective here Solas; I know you've also come for the orb."

Solas bowed his head. "Meera, Bran is important, if I had to choose I would…"

"I understand, you have a reason for not wanting the orb to fall into their hands. But trust me, I'm here to help." She replied calmly. "Find the orb; take it back…Leave rescuing Bran to me."

Solas sighed but smiled gently, actually relieved now that Meera had come. "Very well, good luck and be careful."

She nodded and Meera began to move, towards the tent Solas had indicated. Solas himself began to sneak through the camp, heading towards the commanders tent.

However his efforts proved to be for naught; he reached the tent and gently pulled back the folds of the tent. He looked inside; making sure nobody could see him. Inside was Gereon Alexius and with him a younger man with short black hair, stubble and black eyes, he wore yellow robes similar to Gereon.

' _That must be his son, Felix.'_ Solas noted.

Felix looked severely ill, but that was no surprise; it was known to all who knew the family that Felix was ill, with the Blight of all things.

"Father, this cannot be the way." Felix said softly.

Gereon shook his head. "It is the only way Felix and you know it. I return this to the Elder One and soon he will grant us what we seek."

Felix protested. "Father, he won't he is deceiving you, I am dying and…"

"He will save you, he will ensure you survive."

Felix turned away. "But how will he do that father, it may not be worth it…Why can't you just accept things as they are."

Gereon did not answer however, instead he simply held aloft the orb. Solas tensed but then, silently cursed, he couldn't act. If he did, Felix would see him immediately, as a result, he could only watch helplessly as Gereon used magic to transport the orb away, no doubt into the hands of the Elder One.

He had failed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	57. Eddard V

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 56 of my crossover story, enjoy :)

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Not unless he finds the Elder One, even then, he was insistent that the Elder One not get the Orb, for it would greatly increase his incredible power.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Eddard**

Ned sighed as he and his army rode back to Riverrun; his mind was still full of everything he had witnessed following the reclaiming of Pinkmaiden.

' _That army that attacked Jaime Lannister, where did they take him, what is going on here?'_ He wondered to himself. _'Things are complicated enough with Westeros divided by war, now it seems there's yet another army here, one that isn't allied to any of us.'_

He had spoken with Ser Barris, the Templar in charge of the Templar force that had accompanied their army. However all he could reveal was that the attacking force had been a splinter faction of the Templars; that was all he knew about them. This troubled Ned deeply, especially as he considered that, until he reached Riverrun, he would not be able to get any word on what else was happening, especially for the matter that concerned him most.

He bowed his head. _'What has happened to Cat, is she safe, was she…successful?'_

The thoughts continued to plague him, until something happened which took things in a terrifying new direction. They had been riding towards Riverrun; the castle was in sight, only about half an hours ride away now when suddenly a loud roar drew their attention. The Templars instantly knew what it was, which drew more terror.

"Dragon!"

Eddard wanted to point out how ridiculous that sounded; except it was then he saw it. The dragon flew overhead; it was an unusual red in colour. It was massive with a huge wingspan, large horns yet a strangely corpse like look. Its red eyes were visible even from this distance.

He could hear the panic all around, even he felt it as the dragon roared again and instead of fire, it breathed a torrent of strange red energy from its mouth into the sky.

Everybody was panicked, it was all Eddard could do to try and stay calm himself, let alone try and calm everybody else down. But then, the Dragon, which had actually flown from a Northern direction, turned and flew away, almost as if it was attempting to fly all across Westeros.

' _What is this…Dragons are dead, at least here. This beast is clearly from Thedas, but surely even their dragons aren't…?'_ He wondered to himself.

It took some time to restore order, but the Templars still remained fearful, Ned could hear them talking as they attempted to continue the ride to Riverrun.

"That was an Archdemon, it has to be…" One said.

Another shook his head. "We don't know that for sure, it could…"

The first spoke again. "It's a High Dragon, it's clearly been corrupted, what else could it be?"

Hearing this worried him even more, yet he did his best not to show it, it seemed that even more worries were being piled upon him. He also had a nasty feeling that wouldn't be the end of it. When they finally reached Riverrun, it was to find the sentries shaken and many of the Riverlords that were present waiting desperately for news.

Soon they were all assembled and finally, Ned delivered his report on, first their success in reclaiming Pinkmaiden, then the incident which led to Jaime Lannister's capture by the foreign army, which perplexed many of those present. The main topic of conversation however, at this moment, was the Dragon.

Many of the Templars had their own input and explained about the dangers of not just regular Dragons, but this Archdemon they spoke of, Ned was horrified by the revelations and now it seemed things had just got even worse.

Finally, in an attempt to focus on the issues they could do something about, he queried.

"What news from Harrenhall?" He asked worriedly.

Edmure sighed. "The Lannister's are still occupying it, although Tywin himself has left, along with much of the army. But there is still a decent force there, led by Amory Lorch."

Ned sighed, they might have a chance to retake Harrenhall, but the risk was still great. However it seemed that, aside from the force still in Harrenhall, the Lannister army was gradually retreating from the Riverlands.

' _So why does that worry me, this is what we wanted…for them to be removed from the Riverlands.'_ Ned wondered.

He couldn't shake the feeling that the Lannister's leaving the Riverlands in this manner wasn't actually a good thing. It was clear they were in fact gearing up to something bigger. Just then the doors opened again and Ned stood; relieved, as he saw Cat enter.

Along with the two warriors who had escorted her, Ned noticed a larger force, of Templars. One of whom stood out, a tall blonde man in his thirties who seemed to be leading this Templar force.

"Cat, you've returned." He breathed, relieved.

She nodded sadly. "Yes Ned, but I'm afraid it's not good news. Renly, Renly is dead…"

Ned froze at that. "Dead…?"

She nodded and, once the whispering had calmed down, Cat explained the whole situation with Renly and Stannis and the attack of the third army.

Ned was worried about this; the army certainly sounded exactly like the army that attacked Jaime Lannister. Stannis had been forced to retreat; Renly was dead and now, another worry.

' _So, the Tyrell's seem intent on joining the Lannisters.'_ He thought. _'This could really complicate everything.'_

Cat also explained about her Templar companions, particularly the leader of the group, Cullen Rutherford. His name clearly meant something to the other Templars, all of whom seemed to respect this man. It was then Cullen stepped forwards.

"I know this group you speak of, they are called the Red Templars. A splinter faction of the Templars who use a more dangerous and volatile form of the Lyrium we use to give us our abilities." He explained. "Red Lyrium, a substance that grants them greater strength than anyone can imagine…but at the cost of their humanity. They are working for a being known as the Elder One, along with another group, known as the Venatori."

They talked more, discussing the two groups and this Elder One, getting more information, as well as discussing the Dragon. It was during this however that a raven arrived and Edmure read it, horrified.

"Gods."

Ned looked up. "Edmure, what is it?"

He explained. "Those men we were talking about, the Venatori, they are attacking Winterfell just now, the castle is under siege."

At once, fear gripped him; he could see Cat's panic and knew he had no choice. After some rapid discussion, Edmure reassured him they would secure their borders and look for a means to reclaim Harrenhall. Ned would take his army, along with Cullen and his Templars, back North. He had to return and try to break this siege.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, Ned is on his way back to Winterfell, to try and help lift the siege of the Venatori. But of course he is sadly unaware that Arya is in Harrenhall, or of course he would have attempted to reclaim it at once now it's defences have decreased, but we now see other problems arriving, such as that Dragon and the rapidly forming Lannister-Tyrell alliance.


	58. Solas VI

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 57 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yup, they are back together once again, with new allies now too.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yup :)  
Veridissim: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, they are back together once again, glad you liked it and yeah, now things are problematic, especially since it's clearly no ordinary Dragon.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Solas**

Solas knew it was too late now, there was nothing he could do, the orb was gone. However, that wasn't their only objective here; he had to see if Meera had been successful in rescuing Bran. It was only then they could escape. He slowly and cautiously made his way back through the camp, leaving the commanders tent and began slowly making his way back in the direction he had first come from.

He listened carefully, searching for any hints; he knew he'd need to reach the same tent he had pointed out to Meera in order to find where Bran was hidden.

' _That is…if I don't find the two of them waiting for me first.'_ He noted to himself.

While he knew he had to favour stealth and was indeed attempting to remain quiet; but truthfully he was angry, the loss of the orb, especially the knowledge that it was now in the hands of the Elder One, rankled.

He shook his head. _'So much work and effort, wasted…Now there is no telling the dangers that might unfold. That dragon from earlier, just after the orb was sent away, another sign of things to come.'_

Still unhappy, he continued onwards when suddenly he heard it. It sounded like Venatori talking, their tones were condescending, they were mocking someone. With a chill, Solas realized that Meera had been found and was captured.

He shook his head as he tried to draw closer.

' _Of all the things, this had to happen.'_ He silently cursed.

He knew he had to hurry, but if he was seen it would be all over. They still had a small chance, but he'd have to do things exactly right. He soon spotted the Venatori who had caught Meera, three of them, already dragging her across the camp. One of them mentioned the prisoner tent.

Solas suddenly felt a spark of hope. _'They'll lead me right to Bran, this is it.'_

So he carefully continued to follow the Venatori trio as they dragged Meera to the prisoner tent. As they passed through a lighted section of camp, Solas almost gasped, catching himself just in time. It was clear Meera had not been caught without a struggle.

Her wrists were bound in front of her, her ankles also tied while a rag was shoved in her mouth. What caught Solas' attention however was the numerous shallow wounds she possessed, a few on her face, one on her right arm, but most were on her torso, all of them were bleeding.

He shook his head. _'She put up one hell of a fight…this isn't going to go well if I fail here; I have to get this right.'_

So he continued to follow them as they drew closer to one of the tents.

They were soon inside and Solas made his way close to the entrance, he heard muffled cries inside and looked in. Bran was there, bound to a post and tightly gagged. His eyes were wide and fearful as he saw Meera. Meera also screamed into her gag when she saw Bran.

Bran blushed, but that was no surprise, considering his nightshirt had been forced up and left him exposed from the waist down.

"Well, well, look what we have here boy." One of the Venatori remarked gleefully. "Looks like a little rescue party, if one person can be called that."

Bran shook his head, whimpering, which prompted one of them to draw a knife and held it close to a rather sensitive area.

"I warned you before boy, shut up, or you'll no longer be a boy." He growled.

The others all laughed and when Meera tried to struggle, only for one to grab her by the hair and force her head back. The one with the knife approached her and suddenly held the knife to her throat.

"As for this bitch; let's just cut her throat and be done with it." He stated calmly, drawing fear from both captives. "Either that or we wait till tomorrow and behead her before the walls o that castle before we leave."

Solas knew there was no time to lose, he had to act now.

There was no time to make definite or intricate plan, he could see only one way out of this. He just hoped they'd understand.

' _Sorry Meera.'_ He thought quietly.

With that he focused his will and raised his hand, casting a spell, soon all three Venatori and Meera, were frozen in ice. Bran's eyes widened in disbelief at this but then showed relief as Solas entered the tent and stepped over to him.

"It's alright Bran; we're here to save you." He said; quickly removing Bran's gag and bonds. "Sorry about Meera, there was no time, give me a moment and I will unfreeze her."

Bran nodded, breathing a sigh of relief and worked on fixing his nightshirt as Solas turned and, with some difficulty, separated Meera from the frozen Venatori. He then focused again before casting the spell, the ice thawed, Meera coughed, the sound strangled by her gag and immediately began shivering. Solas quickly set her free and she stood up.

"Solas; what…?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, I had to act quickly, before anything happened."

She sighed but nodded. "I…Alright then, Gods this is…"

Bran shook his head. "I'm just glad you showed up, I thought, I thought I would…"

"It's alright Bran; we'll get you out of here." Meera reassured him with a soft smile.

Solas noted this and wondered. _'Hmmm, I wonder, will they…We'll see, right now, we need to get out.'_

Solas quickly checked the coast was clear, before snapping his fingers, shattering the frozen Venatori. Despite being cold and still shivering, Meera lifted Bran up onto her back and they began their escape.

* * *

Luckily they were more successful at escaping and soon found themselves in the Maester's tower. Luwin was shocked at the condition of Bran and Meera.

"Here, let me see." He said as began to examine Bran.

Bran shook his head. "No, Maester, I…I'm not too bad, please, Meera…"

Meera sighed. "Bran, you're more important, you…"

"You're important too Meera, you're hurt worse." Bran said, cutting her off.

Meera sighed but gave in and Luwin got to work treating her wounds. Meanwhile Solas made his way to Robb's chambers. He knocked on the door and soon Robb answered.

"Solas, you're back, did you…?"

He sighed but explained. "Well…I'd call it a, mixed success, I'm afraid I was unable to claim the orb. But, we did manage to save Bran."

Robb instantly reacted. "Bran's safe, Thank the Gods."

Solas nodded and followed Robb as he instantly made his way to the Maester's tower. When they returned, Meera's injuries had been treated and she sat, wrapped in a thick fur pelt as she continued to shiver.

"Bran!" Robb called in relief as he saw him.

Bran smiled as Maester Luwin worked on cleaning the blood from Bran's wrists, where the ropes had been tied too tightly. "Robb, I…"

Robb quickly spoke. "What happened, we need to know…"

Bran sighed and then told the whole story, Solas was shocked by what he head, particularly the hidden passage and the betrayal of the kitchen boy, Edwyn. Robb was angered by this too and quickly gave orders for the soldiers to arrest Edwyn.

* * *

Later, back in his chambers, Solas sat on the edge of the bed, shaking his head.

' _It is good we have saved Bran; he is safe now…The Venatori will have to leave before they get surrounded.'_ He thought to himself. _'But still, we could be in deeper trouble, we've lost the orb, it is now in the hands of the Elder One.'_

He bowed his head, troubled by a new thought. _'That great darkness I saw in my Fade Dreams before; was that…the Elder One, are they one and the same?'_

He had a feeling that this was just the beginning of their problems.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, this is the end of Solas' storyline, he has reached Winterfell, found Bran, and now helped deal with the siege, but what will happen next, we can only wait and see. It is clear he has some purpose, but as to what that is, that still remains a mystery. Also it is clear the troubles in the North aren't over, while the Venatori may have to flee, there is still the matter of the Dragon Ned saw, and also, if you recall from Solas' previous chapter, there is still a Demon on the prowl in the North, a Demon of great power.


	59. Bran VI

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 58 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you like him; he's quite a complex character to be honest with many secrets and layers to him.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yup.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, they are. Yup, that's going to cause problems.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Bran**

Bran bit his lip, feeling like his face was on fire. He was certainly blushing, but he had to admit, he was certainly happier now. He was back in bed, relieved to have been saved, he wasn't alone either. Intent on ensuring that he wasn't at risk, Meera had opted to stay with him that night. As a result, they both lay in his bed; Meera was still chilled from being frozen in Solas' spell.

So it was that they ended up lying, holding each other, with the furs pulled right up, hoping to warm her up. Still, for Bran is was somewhat embarrassing.

' _Gods, to be so close to her…'_ He thought to himself.

Even through the darkness he could clearly make out Meera's face, so close to his own. He couldn't help but smile as he admired her again. One of her injuries to her face, on her right cheek, had left a thin white scar once treated.

' _She probably has a few others too…but still…'_ He thought, smiling softly.

It only then occurred to him that if he could still see Meera clearly, so could she see him.

Sure enough she then spoke. "Bran, are you alright?"

He bit his lip and wondered if perhaps he should stop hiding and admit the truth. Still, he couldn't help but be embarrassed at how she had seen him when he was captive. He had been exposed, she had seen his pitiful withered legs and even his manhood, that had been even more humiliating than the Venatori who put him in that position seeing it.

Finally however, he simply couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Meera I…There's something I have to tell you." He said softly. "I've, I've been meaning to say something for a while, but I…"

If it wasn't so dark, Bran could have sworn Meera was blushing now too.

She spoke quietly. "Bran, are you, saying…?"

He sighed and explained. "Meera, I; for a long time, probably from the moment we met. I've been feeling strange. It wasn't until recently however that I knew what it was…I; I'm in love with you."

He braced himself; waiting for her rejection. Her eyes were wide and she seemed to be struggling to speak. Bran bit his lip and wished he could find some way to pull away. But then, taking him by surprise, rather than talk Meera did something else.

Something that certainly wasn't rejection. She kissed him, Bran's eyes widened before finally closing as he returned the kiss, amazed that she was even doing this. They parted, gasping for air and Meera then spoke.

"Bran I…I've felt the same way, I, all that time spent with you, getting to know you, I couldn't help but feel drawn to you." She explained. "I finally realized exactly what I was feeling; when I heard you had been kidnapped, that's why I insisted on coming along to save you."

Bran couldn't help but smile when he heard that. "Meera, you really…?"

"Yes." She said softly.

Smiling even wider they kissed again.

* * *

The following morning, as the Venatori were breaking up their camp, ready to flee. It was clear they were irate.

' _Angered no doubt that they don't have a hostage anymore.'_ Bran thought to himself with a small smile. _'They never imagined they would be found out and that a rescue would be attempted before morning.'_

He was relieved although still felt the lingering guilt; after all, it had been him hiding the orb that had led to the siege in the first place. Although now the orb was lost, despite Solas' warning of the dangers. Still, he was grateful to be safe and that the siege was over, they'd just have to find another way, to prepare themselves for whatever lay ahead.

Right now however, there was something else they had to take care of. The Venatori were clearly ready to leave now, Bran sat on a stool that had been brought up to the walls, to allow him to see. Solas, Robb and several others were present too. It was clear that the Venatori did not have long, before Winterfell's reinforcements would arrive.

"So it's over, we survived." Robb said quietly.

Bran nodded. "Yes, I…I'm just glad that I…"

Robb smiled at him. "Yes, I know Bran, we're all glad you're safe. Almost all, there's one who certainly won't be, for obvious reasons."

Bran bowed his head, knowing what Robb meant; he was still reeling from Edwyn's betrayal.

Before long Edwyn was dragged up in chains, protesting.

"You cannot do this, leave me!" He cried.

Robb glared at him. "You betrayed us, you helped those trying to attack us, you sold out Bran to them…"

Edwyn then shouted. "Of course I did, little brat deserved it, always whining about being a petty little cripple."

Despite the glares from the others, Bran didn't feel angry.

He simply shook his head. "I don't deny I was like that, but that changed Edwyn, I tried to apologize to you, but I could never find you. I never had the chance, if I could…"  
"Spare me your lies." Edwyn snapped.

Robb shook his head. "So be it, it is clear this is going nowhere, you are unrepentant."

Edwyn scoffed as Bran noted that all the Venatori had taken note of what was happening on the walls. Their informant was in trouble, yet it was clear just how little they valued him, they weren't going to lift a finger to try and save him. Edwyn seemed to realize this too and became desperate.

Bran felt saddened by this, but Robb was right, there was nothing else for it. So he watched, doing his best to be detached as Edwyn was executed and the Venatori made their retreat.

Later, things were finally calming down; Bran sat, slowly calming down from all the drama that had started last night. Only now were things returning to normal. However things were not over yet, Bran knew that. There was still another issue to be considered. It was at that moment Bran saw Robb approach him.

"Robb?"

Robb nodded. "Bran, how are you holding up?"

"I'm alright now, thank you." He replied calmly.

Robb looked rather serious however as he considered. "Bran, I think, you and I will need to have a talk later, along with father when he returns, it's…important."

Bran bit his lip but nodded; he was certain that he knew what this talk would be about. It was about him and Meera.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, that's Bran's storyline over now, things are still picking up, we can only wait and see what lies in store for him next. Next up, over the next four chapters we will see the end of Arya's storyline (2 chapters), Briala and Loghain's storylines (1 chapter each).


	60. Arya V

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 59 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Well, I suppose someone has to.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, here you go then :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, well, we can only wait until next time to see what happens.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

Arya sighed as she made her way to the forge; she had finally been relieved of her duties for a while.

' _For all his shouting and forcing us to work so hard…Chiswyck is at least an improvement over Weese.'_ She thought ruefully. _'At least he doesn't use any excuse to punish any of us, not even me or the other girls.'_

It was true, aside from striking her face that day, which had left a noticeable crescent shaped scar under her right eye, Chiswyck had preferred to shout at those failing their duties than physically punish them. Arya bit her lip as she considered, apart from two occasions where he had shouted at her to hurry up, Arya hadn't been in any more trouble.

She shook her head. _'I just kept my head down, did the duties I was assigned…but I'm still no nearer to finding a way out of here.'_

That one thought saddened her, she was trying to find a way that would allow her and her friends to escape, but couldn't find one. Not only that, Gendry was the only one she could talk to; she hadn't spoken to Lommy and Hot Pie since it was revealed she was a girl. She finally approached Gendry who was busy sharpening a sword.

"Gendry…"

He looked up and nodded. "Arry…Any?"

She shook her head. "No, nothing, not only that, I've got a bad feeling."

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking worried.

"I know that Tywin Lannister has left, but that doesn't make me feel any easier." She explained. "I just feel like something bad is going to happen, and soon. We better be prepared."

Gendry nodded, taking her words on board, although it was clear, like her, he was praying she was wrong.

* * *

Sadly, three days later, her prediction was proven true, on orders from the new garrison commander, Amory Lorch, she and the other prisoners found themselves herded back into the courtyard and into the animals pens, as they had when they first arrived at Harrenhall. Arya's heart began thumping in her chest as she considered fearfully what could possibly happen.

' _It was here I saw that Elf girl get…Is that, going to happen again?'_ She found herself thinking.

Subconsciously, she moved slightly closer to Gendry, who stood next to her. Amory Lorch and his men stood nearby, waiting for someone. That someone soon arrived, and turned out to be a group of people. They were all clad in either armour or robes and it was clear, right away, that none were from Westeros.

Arya recalled her time there and noted something. _'Not Ferelden, but they're all definitely from Thedas.'_

The man at the front was the most prominent, also the only one showing his face, without a helmet or a hood to obscure it. He was tall and pale, with medium length tied back black hair and a black soul patch beard and moustache, the rest of his lower face covered in stubble. His grey eyes were cold as he observed everything around him, casually holding his staff in his hand, indicating right away that he, like all those wearing robes in the group it seemed, were Mages.

He gave a cold smile which showed his yellowed teeth as he spoke to Amory.

"So, this is the welcoming committee is it?"

Amory nodded stiffly. "Yes, we received your message, who are you and what do you want exactly?"

The man gave a short laugh. "Straight to the point, I like it. I am Magister Livius Erimond of Vyrantium of the Tevinter Imperium."

That caught Arya's attention and she had to bit her lip not to gasp out loud.

She recalled what she learned in Ferelden. _'Tevinters…That Mage run state that uses Blood Magic and still enforces slavery…What could they, do they intend to, surely they cannot…?'_

Her mind was going so fast she almost missed the next exchange which answered all those questions.

"It has come to our attention that a number of your prisoners, the Elves specifically…Are in fact those I was to take back to Tevinter for our slave markets." Erimond explained casually. "We would like to retrieve them."

Amory frowned at this. "You think that…"

Erimond smiled dangerously before adding. "We will of course, happily reimburse you for the lost labour."

With that he gestured to one of his men who presented a large chest, brimming with gold coins. They weren't gold dragons clearly, but to a greedy man like Amory Lorch, gold was gold.

"It's a deal; you can have your Elves back."

Erimond shook his head however. "A problem with that, it is clear to me some of them are in a damaged or at least…used condition."

There was a dangerous edge to his voice, one which even Lorch couldn't miss. Arya tensed, wondering what was about to happen.

Lorch merely shrugged and smiled.

"Well, help yourself to some of the non-Elf prisoners, might as well make some profit out of their uselessness. Who knows, maybe with you lot, they'll actually prove useful."

With that he practically sold out the prisoners as slaves, Arya was aghast; it was well known how slavery was viewed here in Westeros. Yet nobody said anything, at least until Erimond spoke again.

"A most generous offer, very well, we will and we will ensure we don't take any of your…vital labourers." He explained in a calm oily voice.

Arya shuddered and could only watch in disbelief as the Tevinters began moving around the pens, dragging out any Elves they found. Some were forced to the ground and left there, some were killed, others were immediately chained and dragged out of the pens and taken to cages.

' _Gods no, not them…?'_ Arya thought in disbelief as Lommy and Hot Pie were dragged out.

She could only watch as they too were chained and taken to cages. Then, to her horror, a small group of them stopped before her, shoving Gendry back.

She glared, trying to hide her fear when one spoke. "This one should fetch a good price, we'll take her."

She snapped. "Fuck that, you're not…get off me!"

She shoved him back, struggling out of their grip; she wasn't going to let this happen.

She could see Gendry trying to approach, only to be held back by two Lannister soldiers. One of them, Arya noticed to her fury, was Jaqen.

Erimond shook his head and spoke casually. "Restrain her."

One of the mages cast a spell and Arya suddenly found herself rigid, she fell to the ground but was unable to make any noise. It was as if she had been bound and gagged, she was certainly positioned that way. However there were no restraints at all, her body was simply refusing to budge from the position it was in, her mouth wouldn't open, her jaws wouldn't move and she couldn't make a sound.

She was helpless and couldn't move, she could only look around in dismay as she was picked up, slung over one of her captors shoulders and carried away to a cage, now trapped and ready to be taken away to be sold as a slave.

* * *

End of chapter, Arya finds herself in a tight spot once more, what's going to happen to her, we can only wait and see, anyway, read and review please.


	61. Briala VI

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 60 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Sadly I don't see the Starks children having magic, at least not Thedas magic, just doesn't seem feasible. Talking to each other through dreams however could work as that is part of their Warg abilities, I didn't initially have that, but I could work it into the future stories :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, things are pretty bad for them right now, we can only wait and see what happens next.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Briala**

"Gods, will someone just please say something?"

Briala looked up at Jaime who was now kneeling, looking at both of them. They were once more clad in their prisoner dresses and chained up; Briala could still feel the pain of what those men did to her. Brienne remained silent, starting off into the distance, clearly haunted and traumatised by what she had witnessed. They had all been tortured, had all suffered in ways that would haunt them.

Jaime was clearly still not the same following the Lyrium incident. In addition to being branded and then forced to endure, as she had, Brienne had to watch as the Venatori raped Briala.

' _I just, willed myself not to react. I closed myself off, I continue to do so.'_ She noted ruefully to herself. _'I must endure; we have to be ready…There is a way out, I have it now. I just have to take it, but to do that; I need to keep it together.'_

So, focusing she simply shook her head. "We would rather not Jaime…Now; we must focus on something else."

As she said this, she moved to what she had seen when she was brought back. Her struggled earlier had damaged the armour of one of their captors; the fragments remained and were perfect for her plans. She picked them up and got to work, as Jaime looked over at her and shook his head.

He sighed and then queried.

"Something else? We have only each other's company and our shared tortures to discuss…What else could there be?"

"Escape." Briala said simply as she finally picked the locks on her chains.

Jaime and Brienne both started and stared in disbelief as Briala stood up, no longer chained up.

Jaime shook his head. "How in the Seven Hells did you…?"

Briala smirked, holding up the metal fragments. "With my training, anything sharp enough can be used as a lock-pick, I just needed to get something; that was all."  
With that she hurried and released them from their chains and got to work on the door. Jaime and Brienne stood nearby, concerned.

Briala looked up. "On the other side, there will be a guard; we'll have to remove him…Quickly but quietly."

They both nodded and Briala soon picked the lock and opened the door. Before the guard could react, Jaime grabbed him and dragged him back into the cell. Using his arms, Jaime kept a tight grip on the man's neck, squeezing until lack of air made the man pass out.

' _One of those Venatori…let's see how he likes it when the shoe is on the other foot.'_ Briala noted to herself.

She nodded to them and they left the cell, Jaime taking the clothes and sword from the Venatori agent. They slowly and carefully began to make their way down the corridor where they knocked out another two Venatori agents, getting clothes and weapons for her and Brienne. Brienne however was clearly uncomfortable, her clothes being too small for her.

They continued onwards however, being careful to avoid being seen. They didn't want to alert all of Halamshiral to their escape after all. Just then they heard approaching footsteps and Briala stopped.

"Andraste's blood." She cursed.

She looked around and, knowing she had little time, tried the door to her right, it wasn't locked.

She looked to the others, who were also worried. "Quick, in here."

They slipped inside and Briala carefully closed the door. Jaime and Brienne waited right behind her, swords drawn while she stood, listening in to what was going on outside. She could hear the heavy footsteps and knew there were two people outside, Red Templars judging from the armoured sound of their footsteps.

"I believe our experiments are nearly done, General." The familiar voice of Knight-Captain Denam said.

An unfamiliar voice replied. "Good, once you're done, either dispose of the prisoners, or turn them into one of us…Except for the Elf, she dies, as do all spies, am I understood?"

Denam seemed to reply quietly, Briala couldn't hear."

The second man spoke again. "Return to your post and ensure things continue here for now. I will be leaving for the Western Approach, our Master summons me there."

With that the footsteps faded away. Briala turned to her companions.

"It looks like the Commander of the Red Templars is here, for now…He says he'll be leaving soon." She replied. "This is getting worse by the minute, we need to escape, I need to inform the Empress of what is going on."

They both nodded and then Jaime spoke. "While you were listening to what was going on outside, I looked around. We're in a store room and, well, look."  
Briala turned and nearly gasped.

They were indeed in a store room, a store room that held their confiscated weapons, clothing and armour. While Brienne still seemed too traumatized to talk; she seemed to brighten up upon seeing this. Acting at once they quickly got their old clothing and armour on, securing their own weapons to the appropriate belts or harnesses. Briala checked and was relieved to see the documents she had found were still hidden within her armour.

"Alright, we're ready…We have to still remain quiet, but be swift, they'll likely find out we're missing before long." She explained.

Jaime and Brienne both nodded and, after checking the coast was clear, Briala led the way out of the store room. Taking great care to avoid the thankfully still unaware patrols, they made their way through the corridors, Briala leading the way. They finally arrived at the secret passageway she found earlier.

"This will take us outside." She whispered. "Come, we must hurry."

So Jaime and then Brienne used the passageway to slip out. Taking a careful look around, Briala did the same, just as she heard the shouts and knew their escape had been discovered. As soon as she emerged she urged them to run and they fled together, escaping and leaving Halamshiral behind.

Briala let out a slow calming breath as she sat by the campfire; they were now some distance away from Halamshiral.

"I need to return to Val Royeaux and speak with the Empress…She needs to know the threat being posed at Halamshiral." She explained; making up her mind. "I need you both to come with me. Talk to the Empress yourselves. Perhaps we can help each other; we can find you both a way home."

Jaime and Brienne shared a look before nodding and Jaime spoke.

"Well, we don't have any other option, alright then. We'll come with you."

Briala smiled and nodded. "Thank you, well, you should get some sleep. I'll take first watch."

So, they settled in for the night, uneasy but glad to be alive and to have escaped. Briala continued to watch, dismayed at how things had turned out in Halamshiral, determined however to do something about it.

* * *

End of chapter and of Briala's storyline, they've finally escaped, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	62. Arya VI

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 61 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's sad, but the good news is, they are now free.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yup, they are free at last.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

Arya struggled desperately but it was no good.

' _Shit, what is this, how did they…I can't fucking move.'_ She thought frantically.

Ever since that Tevinter cast the spell, she had been helpless. Her body had automatically positioned itself so it seemed her hands were tied behind her back, her arms pinned to her torso and her legs pinned together, particularly at the thighs, ankles and calves. Even though there were no ropes, chains or any visible restraints, it was as if she was hopelessly tied up.

She struggled again to no avail. _'To top it off I can't even say anything, or call for help…'_

This was true, adding to her predicament, the magic had stopped her voice, sealing her mouth. There was nothing in her mouth or covering it, but it wouldn't open, as if it was jammed shut. She couldn't even make noise, it was as if her voice simply wouldn't work, not even grunts from her efforts to escape could be heard. To top it off, she had been placed in a cage, outside of which, the Mage who cast the spell on her was seated, watching her with a smirk.

"Done tiring yourself out yet, girl?" He queried arrogantly. "Trust me, there is no escape, you will remain captive and come with us, then you will be sold…The sooner you accept your fate, the better off you will be, slave."

His words angered Arya, but also left her feeling somewhat defeated. She couldn't see a way out of this at all; it seemed this truly was her fate.

' _I was so close, I could have had Yoren take me to Riverrun, we could have got all the way to Winterfell, but now all this has happened…'_ She thought sadly. _'I'll never see my family again, I'm doomed to become a slave and have Gods know what done to me…'_

The truth was she was scared, she could feel tears pricking her eyes. It was almost as if the last of her strength had left her and she was about to break down.

But just when she thought it was over, just when she reached the brink, she heard what sounded like noise nearby, shouts and clashing noises. The Mage narrowed his eyes as he stood up, he was still facing her, or rather, looking past her, through the cage, towards what was probably the source of the noise.

"What is going on, that noise is." He began only to stop with a choked gurgle.

Arya's eyes widened, especially when she saw the sword sticking out of his chest. He had been impaled from behind. The sword withdrew and the Mage fell, Arya gasped when she saw it was Gendry.

' _Wait a minute, I just…'_ Her eyes widened with realization.

She had gasped, made a noise. Then it struck her, the Mage had cast the spell, with his death, surely. She tried to move and to her great relief, found she was free again. She instantly leapt to her feet and hurried to the cage door, which Gendry was unlocking with the keys taken from the Mage.

"You…You killed him and, you're here, but…?" She stammered in disbelief.

Gendry smiled. "I promised, didn't I?"

She almost laughed at that; if they weren't still in danger, she was certain she would have. Finally Gendry got the cage open and she stepped out, relieved to be free.

She winced as she heard the sound, more noise, shouting, clashing, it sounded like fighting in fact.

"What's going on?" She asked, worried.

Gendry sighed. "A riot, the Elves started it; they're fighting those…Tevinters, and the Lannister soldiers."

Arya bit her lip. "They, they're trying to rescue the Elves that have been trapped, what about the other prisoners?"

"They're helping, but things aren't looking good. The Tevinters are mostly escaping with those they chose as slaves, some were rescued but…"

Arya froze, suddenly remembering. "Gendry, we need to find Hot Pie and Lommy, we need to rescue them."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, we can't…"

"Can't?"

"We won't have a chance, there's too many of them, besides, Hot Pie and Lommy are likely to be heavily guarded, if they've not already been taken away." He replied sadly.

Arya bit her lip, silently fuming at the thought of leaving them behind. _'They were my friends, I never got to apologize for lying to them, but how can I just…No, Gendry's right, there really is nothing we can do.'_

So with a sad sigh she nodded.

"Alright…" She said at last, dejectedly. "You're right, we…we need to escape, somehow."

Gendry nodded. "I might have found a way, but first, here…This is for you."

Her eyes widen in relief and delight as he handed a very familiar weapon to her.

"Needle." She gasped, quickly securing it to her belt. "How did you find it?"

Gendry shook his head. "I was given it, by the man who stole it from you; he wanted me to sharpen it. I did so, but figured it would be better, being with its proper owner."

Arya smiled gratefully and then nodded, Gendry turned and began to lead the way.

They hurried onwards, sticking close to any shadowy areas and trying to take advantage of the carnage caused by the riot to sneak by. As they attempted to sneak out, Arya at least had the satisfaction of seeing Amory Lorch, the one who sold her out, falling to the ground, being stabbed repeatedly by two Elves. She also saw another Elf stabbing Chiswyck in the back, she briefly wondered what had happened to Gregor Clegane, the leader of many of the men here, he had simply vanished one day.

' _Not important right now, what is important is getting out of here.'_ She told herself.

So continuing to follow Gendry she prayed this escape attempt would work. Before long they reached the weakened walls of Harrenhall, left unguarded due to the riot and so, they were able to sneak out through a hole in the wall. Gendry had to boost Arya up but they made it out.

"C'mon, quickly." Gendry whispered.

She nodded and they made a run for it, heading towards the nearby woods, hopefully out of sight. Once there they stopped to catch their breath and then, recovering began to continue their journey, hoping to cover some more distance before stopping to rest. Arya just privately hoped they were going the right way, that maybe; she'd get home after all.

* * *

End of chapter and of Arya's storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	63. Loghain V

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 62 of my crossover story, enjoy

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, sad they had to be left behind, but yeah, Arya is now free and she and Gendry are once more on the run.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Loghain**

Silence, apart from the roars and howls of the Darkspawn reigned on the battlefield. All eyes were on the new arrival, the one Anders called Corypheus. While it was clear many of them did not know who Corypheus was, his power was obvious for all to see, it practically radiated out from him. There was a pause while Corypheus observed the battlefield until finally he spoke in a deep guttural voice.

"Bathe them in fire. Let them learn, as they writhe in the flames and their bones dissolve, the futility of their actions."

With a roar, the Darkspawn horde charged as one. As the hastily formed army attempted to meet it, Anders began to call out.

"Everyone be careful!" He shook his head. "Corypheus is more dangerous than you can possibly imagine; he has complete dominion over the Darkspawn, making them far more deadly than they've ever been. He also has his own powers; magic the likes of which none of us have ever seen before."

Loghain growled. "You seem to know a good deal about him, just who is he?!"

Anders sighed. "Hawke fought him once before…He is…one of the Seven Magisters; one of the First Darkspawn."

"Impossible." Blackwall spat. "That's just a legend."

"That's what I thought, until I saw Corypheus, heard what he said." Anders replied sadly.

It was then clear, to all who knew about Thedas and its history, that Anders spoke the truth.

The implications of that added to their fear, leading a Darkspawn horde against them was an Ancient Magister of Tevinter, one of the seven progenitors of the Blight.

Already a powerful Mage, afflicted by the taint of the Blight, his powers would have been twisted and enhanced even further and it was clear he sought even more power. Destroying Qarth was simply a step in the road for him; likely he merely found the city an annoyance and intended to make an example of it.

"Quickly, they're closing in; ready yourselves!" Loghain bellowed, seeing the encroaching army.

They readied their weapons quickly and soon clashed with the first Darkspawn to reach them, a mix of Shriek's and Genlocks. The fight was brutal; while there didn't seem to be any Ogres now, the Hurlocks soon joined and the battle became a vicious free for all.

Many of their own men, as well Daenerys' brave warriors perished. No matter how much they pushed the Darkspawn back, more appeared. Even Cole seemed to be tiring. Anders was casting spell after spell and looked desperate.

' _Of course, he's also trying to stave off further interference from that Spirit inside him.'_ Loghain realized.

He quickly blocked a Hurlock blade before cutting it down. Blackwall did the same close-by and shared a look with Loghain who nodded.

Together they began to cut through more of the Darkspawn and finally located two Hurlock Alphas. They charged in, Anders spotted this and immediately cast spells to aid them. They struck the beasts down after a difficult clash, but the Darkspawn did not break, likely due to Corypheus who watched on the side lines.

Loghain was shocked and horrified by this. _'He is_ that _powerful?'_

It was clear the Darkspawn remained unified, despite losing their leaders, through Corypheus' sheer force of will. Then, suddenly with a dark glare, Corypheus raised his hands, which flared with red energy.

"Enough." He snarled.

Loghain gave out a cry of pain, as did Anders as they both fell to their knees, paralyzed.

"What, how, this is…?!" Loghain gasped.

Anders shook his head, trying to clear it most likely. "He's…He's affected the taint within us, he used it before, to control the Wardens. Tried to use them to release him…and succeeded"

Loghain recalled hearing about those Wardens; suddenly the behaviour of the Rogue Wardens made sense; they were under this Corypheus' control. What he couldn't understand however was how Corypheus fit into this matter, what his connection to the so called Elder One was.

Corypheus slowly advanced towards the two paralyzed Warden's while the Darkspawn continued to wreak havoc among the other warriors. Cole stood nearby, eyes wide and fearful, he was muttering to himself, words that made sense only to him.

' _Is this…the end?'_ Loghain wondered.

As he watched, Corypheus drew ever closer. A mercenary tried to charge him; Corypheus effortlessly grabbed the man's head in his hand, standing a good foot and a half taller than the man. He lifted the man up and viciously tightened his grasp before dropping the lifeless corpse, without even breaking stride.

Corypheus' approach seemed relentless until Blackwall suddenly appeared behind him and thrust his sword through Corypheus' back, clean through the heart. Yet to everyone's surprise, he merely looked down at the blade protruding from his chest and sighed.

"Unpleasant." He muttered before turning to dust.

With a loud shriek the Darkspawn lost control; breaking ranks and fleeing, Loghain and Anders recovered and got to their feet. Someone it was over; but Loghain felt uneasy.

"What was…?"

Blackwall shook his head. "I don't like this; that was too easy."

Loghain nodded, but right now, they had other things to focus on and so they began to gather with the other survivors and those in the city, recovering. They immediately began talking with Daenerys Targaryen and the Thirteen; there was shock and fear still present in many of the citizens, but it was believed the fight was over, so many were celebrating.

All the same, it was clear who knew something wasn't right, aside from Loghain and his companions; Daenerys was looking uneasy.

"Something troubles you?" Loghain noted.

She nodded. "Those monsters, I've never seen their like before…Yet that one leading them; he seemed even more dangerous than anything I've seen or heard of in my life."

Loghain nodded. "Indeed; it would seem there is more to tell you…especially regarding that one…"

Before Loghain could continue however; he collapsed, overwhelmed with tremendous pain.

There were gasps and shouts Loghain bit back a yell as the pain continued to swallow him.

' _The, the corruption, it's overtaking me, but how, this isn't…'_ He realized; trying to reason through his pain.

It was then he heard it, the dark voice, talking in his mind. _"You shall not be rid of me that easily; you shall sustain me now and I will be reborn."_

"C-Corypheus…" Loghain gasped; realizing the truth now.

Anders realized it too as he spoke; eyes wide. "No, it's the corruption, he has possessed you…That's how he survived the battle against Hawke, he possessed Larius. He can switch bodies."

Loghain growled; he couldn't let himself become a puppet for that monster. There was only one way out and only one person who could do it. One who wouldn't argue with him and give Corypheus a chance.

He looked up at Cole who stood above him, looking at him distraught. "Do it…"

"You want me to kill you." He whispered.

Loghain nodded. "Yes, hurry up already."

Cole bit his lip but then nodded and knelt down, drawing one of his daggers.

"Look into my eyes."

Loghain looked up, meeting Cole's eyes briefly before there was a flash of steel, a brief overwhelming feeling of Corypheus' rage and then, hopeful he had at least delayed Corypheus from becoming active again, Loghain welcomed the black abyss of death.

* * *

End of chapter and of Loghain's storyline, read and review please.

Well, we've seen our first non Prologue POV character death now. Next up will be the new Battle of Blackwater, which will cover five chapters and see the end to Tyrion, Cersei and Sansa's storylines, after which there is simply two more chapters, one each for Varric and Hawke to finish their storylines and the overall story.


	64. Tyrion IV

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 63 of my crossover story, we now reach a new version of the Battle of Blackwater, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Um...but he is dead, that's what happened at the end there.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
James: And saving Qarth from a Darkspawn invasion doesn't qualify?  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Tyrion**

Tyrion stood, waiting tensely at the top of the wall; he was on edge yet trying to remain calm. He had a serious task at hand, made even harder by what was currently happening outside the wall.

"These fools will regret the day they attacked this city." Joffrey snarled.

Tyrion shook his head. "Or will celebrate over our broken corpses if we're not careful. We don't even know who these people are, Your Grace."

Joffrey glowered at Tyrion; but he didn't care. Tyrion reflected on how quickly things had changed. Following Stannis and Renly's bitter defeat at the hands of that army, later identified as calling themselves Red Templars; Stannis retreated to Dragonstone, but now had the Stormlands, in addition to the North and the Riverlands, as allies.

Tyrion knew his father was attempting to negotiate an alliance with the Reach, but had heard nothing else about it. The Riverlands were almost completely back under Tully control although Harrenhall had gone dark in the past two days.

Myrcella had been sent to Dorne as part of the betrothal agreement that would allow them to ally with Dorne, but what followed had been catastrophic, a riot which only grew worse from Joffrey's reaction to it.

' _Yet infuriating him further, it was the Qunari who quelled it; at the same time winning themselves more followers.'_

The number of Viddathari was increasing, particularly amongst the commoners, especially those in Flea Bottom. However even with this swell in numbers, the Qun was still the smallest of the various religions currently in King's Landing.

He would have thought, after all that, there would be time to calm things down, but no. First came that massive dragon flying over the city, panicking everyone, it had apparently flown all over Westeros. Now he was here, with what army they had, at the walls overlooking Blackwater Bay, ready to try and repel an attack by an enemy army.

Joffrey scoffed and spoke. "Uncle, you must be losing your touch, it's Stannis attacking us, who else?"

Tyrion rolled his eyes. "Let's see…Stannis is still recovering from the defeat those Red Templars handed him, those Red Templars are still roaming the land, we know next to nothing about them, or the Venatori. That is not Stannis' sigil on the banner and he has no means to attack us yet, so no, it's not him attacking us."

Joffrey glowered and looked about to argue, but then Sandor spoke.

"Those useless sacks of flesh certainly aren't from here; I think the Imp is right." He growled.

Joffrey looked petulant but said nothing else. Tyrion shook his head as he peered out into the darkness. Whoever their enemy was, they had made camp across the water, a massive expanse of torches.

' _I can only pray it's a trick and their army isn't really that big.'_ He thought worriedly.

Some of the torches moved and were now on boats, making their way across the river. He could make out banners and flags, while he couldn't clearly see them yet, he could see they weren't displaying Stannis' sigil as he had said.

He could only hope that the plans he had put in place would work, would be effective. Still, he needed to see; to get a better look.

"Lancel, the spyglass." He said quickly.

Lancel passed it to him and Tyrion peered through. He could see the warriors on board the ships now. Many clad in armour with spired helmets, armed with swords, some pairing their sword with a large tower shield; some wore light armour and carried two daggers.

He spotted a few in heavier armour, each carrying a massive warhammer; then there were those in robes, carrying staffs, Mages. His gaze then fell upon one of the banners. It was white and shaped like a shield, the border was red, with red trimmings at the base.

A large black serpentine dragon like creature facing the right featured prominently in the centre, paired with a smaller identical creature facing the opposite direction.

Tyrion pondered for a moment. _'Hmmm, if Dorian's description was correct, then our attackers are Venatori.'_

That truly had him worried, especially since Joffrey was getting impatient again.

"What are we waiting for?" He snarled. "Where's our fleet, we should stop them landing, we should be out there fighting, not hiding like cowards."

Tyrion sighed. "We are not, we are playing tactics, we're going to let our enemy tire themselves out. Although that is going to be difficult, especially as these people are extremely dangerous and have even more dangerous Mages in their ranks."

Joffrey rankled at this, clearly infuriated with Tyrion's refusal to launch an attack.

It was then Dorian arrived on the wall.

"You sent for me, Tyrion?" He queried with a smirk.

Tyrion also smirked; knowing how Dorian's very presence seemed to unsettle Joffrey, and the Hound after Dorian showed his ability to summon fire with a mere flick of the wrist.

He nodded. "Yes Dorian, our attackers, are they truly Venatori?"

He allowed Dorian to observe the approaching army and Dorian let out a slow, careful sigh.

"Yes, they are…I'm also sorry to say that their numbers are not exaggerated…Their camp really is that big and there really are that many of them." He replied.

Tyrion nodded grimly. "I was afraid of that."

Joffrey looked shocked by this. "You cannot be serious; nobody can build an army that big without me knowing about it."

Dorian smiled lightly. "They can when they are not from here…It's worse than I thought, their leader is here."

That caught Tyrion's attention. "Which one?"

They were getting closer now and could see the Venatori more clearly as they disembarked from the ships. Dorian pointed one of them out, Tyrion observe the figure.

It was a rather pale woman who had to at least be in her thirties, she had light blonde hair, tightly tied back in two severe buns, her cold grey eyes, as Dorian described them, seemed to be analysing the walls and people on them, she was clad in elaborately designed grey robes that were sleeveless, yet she wore elbow length gloves and knee length boots.

Joffrey snorted derisively.

"A woman, you expect me to believe those people follow a woman, she is…"

Dorian shook his head. "Very dangerous, she is a mage and a very powerful one at that. Her talent with magic is matched only by her ambition; she controls her men with an iron fist and is capable of killing a person with barely any effort at all."

Tyrion sighed. "Well, that's reassuring."

Joffrey scoffed. "It's lies, she's a woman, she has no place here on the battlefield, they'll easily be crushed. I'm sick of waiting around, I'm the King and I say we attack, so we attack!"

"You fool, we cannot…!" Tyrion snapped.

Joffrey snarled. "You can't call me that, I'm your King! Archers, fire!"

Tyrion groaned at Joffrey's impatience and stupidity. He couldn't blame the archers, they were following their King's orders, but, as their first volley proved, the Venatori were well out of arrow range.

"What, useless, they can't even shoot properly!" Joffrey bellowed.

"They are out of range, anyone can see that!" Tyrion interceded.

But Joffrey would not be cowed. "Fine then, catapults, fire!"

Tyrion had to admit, even he didn't know if this would be effective or not, so he could only watch. The Venatori, still laughed at the archer attack, barely reacted to the massive rocks being thrown through the sky towards them. The reason became clear as Calpernia, with no help from the other Mages, raised a hand and summoned a large energy shield around her army, the rocks shattered and left the Venatori unharmed.

Tyrion cursed Joffrey's stupidity and rashness, now the attack was beginning in earnest. There were more Venatori across the bay; a second wave was boarding more ships to come over. Calpernia gave her orders; removing all doubt she was in charge of the attacking army, and the Venatori charged in, ready to besiege the city.

"We must meet them, go out and fight!" Joffrey demanded.

Tyrion however shook his head. "No not yet, we would just waste our men and be unable to defend ourselves from the rest. Continue to repel the attack!"

They did so, launching rocks and arrows, with limited effectiveness, all the while knocking down any siege ladders that reached the walls. The Venatori were now protected individually by magic shields, it was clear that each Mage was responsible for a particular group of soldiers.

' _We have to stop the Mages, but that's not all…'_ Tyrion thought to himself, as he considered his plan, one part of it still worried him. _'Pod, I pray you manage to do your part.'_

He continued to focus on the carnage below as the battle raged.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, the battle has begun, only instead of Stannis, it is the Venatori, led by their supreme commander, Calpernia, that is attacking King's Landing.


	65. Cersei IV

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 64 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; oh no, if anything, they are worse.  
Wolfgirl2013: Well, we can only wait and see.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Cersei**

Cersei glared as she sat at the head of the large chamber; she wasn't alone either. Within the room with her were several noble ladies, ladies of the court or those who were wives and daughters of visiting nobles.

' _Of course I must now suffer their company, their pointless bleating and praying, because some petty fools are getting too self-important and decide to attack us.'_ She thought bitterly. _'Well, they will get what they deserve, what can a measly group of louts do; we should stop wasting time, crush them and be done with it.'_

She sighed and shook her head; she had more important things to worry about and do than be here. It was then she heard the explosion however and the sounds of screams and shouts, the battle was clearly still raging and seemed to have taken a drastic turn.

' _A turn for the better or a turn for the worst?'_ She wondered.

She dismissed the thought however, it wasn't important. The battle was taking far too long; they had been stuck in this room for hours.

Cersei almost couldn't wait to see Tyrion and laugh at him. _'He claims to know what he is doing; yet he takes so long to disperse a measly group of dissatisfied wasters. We know how they fight after all; we know how all the armies in Westeros fight.'_

Taking a deep drink from her wine goblet Cersei held it out to be refilled. She then sighed and shook her head; she'd have to wait for news.

She shook her head however, silently cursing Tyrion.

' _He dared, he dared to insult me, to try and hurt me so.'_ She thought angrily. _'It isn't enough he sells Myrcella off like a golden lamb; he has her shipped off to Dorne, leaving her in the Viper's nest. He's turned my daughter into nothing more than a hostage, Gods only know what they're doing to her there.'_

She took another drink, glaring as she looked around at the other women, all of them beneath her, all of them frightened little lambs, some praying, others whispering encouragement to each other.

She rolled her eyes. _'Like prayers or words will protect you on the off chance this little group makes it to this hall. You'll all be made to suffer and nothing will save you. That cursed imp has doomed us all with his posturing I'm sure. He dared to take Joffrey out there.'_

That was another thing to occupy her mind; her son was being tricked out onto the battlefield, into fighting.

' _He thinks he can do as he pleases, tricking Joffrey into a dangerous situation, stealing my daughter from me.'_ Her angry thoughts continued as she took another gulp of wine. _'I swear, even if this battle is a victory for us, I will make Tyrion pay for this.'_

She held out her cup for another refill. Her one solace was that she had ensured Tyrion could not sink his claws into Tommen, keeping him close, he sat next to her, looking scared and confused, but at least he was safe.

It was some time later, the battle was _still_ raging outside when she finally got news. The doors to the chamber opened and everybody looked up, a few gasped. Cersei raised an eyebrow as she observed Lancel approaching.

There appeared to be scorches on his armour, he had misplaced his helmet and there was blood matted in his hair, which did not seem to be his. Aside from a long gash along his left cheek and a noticeable limp on his right leg, which was bleeding slightly at the hip, he did not appear to be seriously injured.

"Your Grace." He said breathlessly as he bowed.

She spoke severely. "What is going on, Ser Lancel, why is taking so long to defeat an insignificant force of dissatisfied…"

He cut across her. "We are facing a massive army, at _least_ ten thousand strong, not only that, it's those Venatori that Lord Dorian warned us about, their Mages are making things even more difficult."

Cersei at once tensed, scarcely willing to believe it. Things were much more serious than she thought.

She had to prevent Joffrey from being put in danger. "Go to the wall and bring Joffrey back here at once."

"What, but Your Grace, he is…"

"NOW, Ser Lancel." She demanded. "If you think for one minute my son is going to be put in danger because of Tyrion's stupidity, you are wrong. Get him back here now!"

Lancel bowed and left, she scowled at the gathered ladies who were watching in disbelief at her outburst. Her glare made them look away and, satisfied, she resumed her seat next to Tommen, who remained quiet, yet seemed strangely uncomfortable.

She sighed and turned to him.

"Fear not Tommen, once Joffrey returns we'll make sure everything is safe for us." She explained. "Those Venatori will not succeed."

Tommen didn't say anything to that, he just nodded glumly and Cersei frowned.

' _What is wrong with him, he should be glad I'm saving his brother's life.'_

Eventually, the room returned to its previous activities and Cersei sighed, continuing to wait. It was some time later that Lancel returned and bowed again.

"What news now, have we dealt with those filthy beasts yet?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No Your Grace, as I tried to warn you, by removing the King from the battlefield, the men's morale has plummeted and now, I do not see any chance of victory."

She snarled. "You dare fool, you dare make assumptions like that and speak ill; this has nothing to do with morale, it's to do with effort. Tell Tyrion he should have tried harder, the men should try harder, not act like scared little fools!"

"Your Grace…"

"Enough, begone from my sight." She snapped.

With that Lancel sighed and left and Cersei shook her head, drinking deeply again. She could not believe that their army was being so lacklustre, not even trying, that people would dare question her. It was then she noticed someone wasn't in the room who should be.

' _Where is Sansa, she was supposed to be here; she must have left with the others who went to pray at the Sept, but she should have returned.'_ Cersei thought drunkenly before scowling. _'Urgh, forget it, the stupid girl put herself in that position, leaving the safety of the keep, she will get what she deserves.'_

With that she resumed waiting, impatiently, for the end to come.

* * *

End of chapter and of Cersei's storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	66. Sansa IV

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 65 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Well, you saw everything she did, that was her last chapter remember. Yeah well, the injuries aren't too bad at least :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Sansa**

' _Gods no, I can't believe this.'_ Sansa thought to herself; panicking.

She was running through the streets of King's Landing, only to find she wasn't alone. There were other people out too; many of them were also in a panic. She heard the screaming and shouts and clashing and knew the fighting was still raging.

She stopped and fought to catch her breath. _'If I can hear it so clearly, I am getting too close to the walls; I have to turn back.'_

She cringed and turned around; many of the people still running around were mostly women, although a couple of men were present too. Only a handful of those out on the streets were nobles however, and all those nobles were women, like her.

She began to run again, attempting to get away from the walls. _'This doesn't make sense, why were we…I just went with some of the other women to pray at the Sept. But now, now the gates are shut, the Red Keep is sealed, I'm trapped outside, with the others.'_

She was still cursing her bad luck, cursing that this had happened to her when she ended up separated from the other noble ladies. Now she was stuck, alone, trying to find a safe haven in which she could take cover. But no matter where she looked, she could find no refuge; she was too scared, too much was going on at once for her to take it all in and figure out a plan.

She stopped again and tried to calm her thoughts; she bit her lip, looking around.

' _Alright calm down, think, think…What would Arya do?'_ She pondered before shaking her head. _'One thought I never imagined would enter my mind.'_

But she knew her sister well enough, as her father had said, Arya was a survivor. She would take the time to calm herself, think and plan. True she and her sister were so different it was hard to believe they were related, but still. Sansa took a deep breath and looked around.

' _I need to find somewhere, somewhere that can provide me shelter, where I can't be found.'_ She thought to herself. _'No matter who wins this battle, I'll still be trapped in King's Landing; the key thing is I need to survive.'_

She began to move, trying to keep her eyes open, when she heard the sound of heavy footsteps. She quickly took cover and watched.

"Gods…" She breathed. _'It's Joffrey, what is he doing here, the battle isn't…he's running, he's running back to the Keep, of course they'll let_ him _in, he's even brought the Kingsguard back with him…Two of them, I don't see the Hound anywhere?'_

She shook her head and ignored them as they finally passed; she couldn't dwell on this, she had to think about herself and the last thing she wanted was Joffrey to see her.

So, composing herself, she continued onwards and turned the next corner, only to stop dead as she almost ran straight into someone.

"I…Sorry." She gaped quickly; fear returning.

Her eyes widened as she saw the figure she ran into was in fact a Qunari; he looked down at her, his dark eyes narrowed. Within the dim light available from the torches that lit the street, he was quite an intimidating presence. His horns in particular stood out and added to the terror his presence inspired.

"Wh-What…?" She stammered.

He glowered at her. "You should not be here girl; this is not your place."

Sansa couldn't help but wonder just how terrifying it would be to have met the Arishok in this area.

Unable to think straight, she ended up blurting out the first thought in her head. "What are you doing here, you and your people can fight; I thought you'd help defend the city? That's what the call to arms was for?"

The Qunari shook his head. "This battle has nothing to do with us and our reasons for being here. We have no reason to fight unless the Arishok wills it. We have something far more important to do."

Sansa was shocked by this and it only amplified her terror; so she forgot her previous pep talk and ended up fleeing.

Sansa continued to run in a blind panic. She just wanted to get away; she had no idea where she was going.

' _I need to get out of here, I need to…'_ She thought in a panic.

Her panic had her running blindly, unaware of where she was going or who was around her. As such she ran right into someone and fell back, that jolted her out of her panic and she quickly tried to collect herself.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry I…" The words died on her lips as she saw the people she ran into.

It was a group of rather rough looking men, all of them clearly drunk. Sansa felt her insides tying themselves in knots.

' _Just like the riot, how do I always find these…people…?'_ She thought in dismay.

She stepped back as the man at front, the one she ran into grinned. "Oh, ain't no trouble, little lady."

She continued to try and step back. "I should, I need to leave, I…"

But it was then the man grabbed her arm. "What's your hurry lady, me and boys are lonely, perhaps you'd care to keep us company."

"No, let go of me!" She cried, shaking her head vehemently as she tried to pull away.

The men laughed and soon closed around her, dragging her towards a nearby building.

"Get off me, please!" She screamed. "No, no, you can-MRUGH!?"

Her words were cut off by a hand clamping painfully over her mouth; but did nothing to deter her struggles. It was while she was struggling she managed to kick one of her attackers, right between the legs.

It turned out to be the one who had spoken, he screamed, letting her go, freeing her mouth. The others had been startled and so let go of her, one still had a grip on her so she acted instinctively. He screamed as she bit his hand, before pulling back, letting her go

She immediately took her chance and fled, ignoring their screams and shouts. Her act of desperation had allowed her to escape but now she was running in a blind panic again. But despite her efforts she couldn't calm down; she couldn't afford too. Her fear once again multiplied and she was afraid she'd been found when she once again ran into someone.

But then her panic stopped abruptly at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Lady Sansa?"

She started and looked up at the one she had run into. "Podrick?"

Podrick Payne stood before her, looking shocked. "What are you doing out here, I thought…?"

She quickly related her tale to him, leaving him even more shocked and startled.

"Please." She pleaded. "I need to…"

Pod nodded. "I understand, My Lady, please, come with me."

She bit her lip but followed him. He led her to a secluded dwelling, somewhere out of the way of combat and the unsavoury characters roaming the streets. They talked quickly and quietly as he revealed he was acting on a mission for Tyrion. So Sansa barricaded herself in the dwelling, having been reassured it was safe. She just hoped Pod would survive the fight and keep his promise to return for her after the battle.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	67. Tyrion V

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 66 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah, he sure did :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked him, yeah, well, at least she's okay now :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Tyrion**

Tyrion grit his teeth as things were clearly growing more desperate.

"Are we going to fight or not?!" Joffrey demanded angrily.

Tyrion smirked and shook his head. "Not yet, Your Grace…Everything is ready for the first step of my plan, how go the sorties."

Joffrey growled. "You know full well, they were beaten back, the Hound has fled and we're going to be overwhelmed if we don't go out there and fight them."

Tyrion shook his head; things were complicated true, the Venatori's fire spells had scared the Hound off, Lancel was slightly injured and had gone to report to Cersei. However the time was right; the second wave was still crossing the water, the third wave preparing to do the same. There was still more Venatori on the opposite bank.

' _This is it, time to send the signal.'_ Tyrion noted before doing so.

Joffrey scowled as he saw the King's Landing ships in the bay, in amongst the Venatori ships.

"What are they doing, where were they and why aren't they attacking?!"

Tyrion laughed. "They are unmanned, I've had something, special planned; everything is set, Bronn should…ah, there we go."

They all watched as Bronn launched a single flaming arrow in amongst the ships. With that arrow, the Wildfire ignited and a massive explosion rocked up, destroying the Venatori ships and certainly killing those on board. It also cut the Venatori in two; the army on the opposite bank were now unable to cross due to the raging green flames.

Tyrion could hear the stunned silence and smirked at Joffrey.

"Perhaps now you'll learn to trust me, we have effectively cut them in half." He quipped.

Joffrey merely scowled and found something else to complain about. "Why aren't the Qunari helping us, they're in the most danger and besides, they owe it to us to help."

"Oh, the Qunari don't owe us anything, but I already have plans for them…ah Pod." Tyrion replied; turning to his squire as the young man arrived.

"My Lord, I did as you said and spoke with the Arishok, he listened to your offer." Pod explained breathlessly.

Tyrion nodded. "Good, and what was his response to our request…?"

"What offer?!" Joffrey interrupted sharply.

"I merely offered him more direct aid in his search for his precious tome." Tyrion explained.

"You did what?!"

But then Joffrey found out what they got in exchange. Tyrion grinned as suddenly, from within the Qunari compound, a full force of armed Qunari charged out and began to lay into the Venatori, taking them by surprise.

"This is our chance to attack I believe." Tyrion remarked with a smile.

But then, things began to unravel, starting with Lancel's return. Tyrion was shocked when Lancel revealed what Cersei had said, worse, despite his protests; Tyrion found his words fell on deaf ears. Joffrey left, taking the Kingsguard with him. In desperation, Tyrion sent Pod to fetch reinforcements from the other gates and areas of the city.

He turned and began trying to restore the plunging morale of the army.

"Everyone, stand fast, we can still win this, we…!"

His words stopped short as Calpernia then used her magic to erase their advantage, by extinguishing the Wildfire.

' _This can't get any worse, surely.'_ He thought angrily.

He had no choice, he continued to rally the men and, despite everything, he was able to convince them to fight. They immediately followed him and charged out, ready to fight. As they charged, Tyrion briefly wondered if he was crazy, but there was no choice, they had to fight and drive the Venatori back, before those still across the bay found some way to cross the now clear river.

With a yell he killed the nearest Venatori, a Mage; ending the protection he offered his group of soldiers.

"Now, attack, send them back where they came from!" He bellowed.

The soldiers gave a rousing cheer and together they all clashed with the Venatori. As he fought his way through, Tyrion looked around, hoping that things were in fact working out. He spotted Dorian using his magic to take out two Venatori and to his relief; things seemed to be at least balanced out.

That was, until he spotted Lucanus, the Venatori general he had met before. The man approached him, ready to strike.

"You're dead!" He bellowed.

Tyrion barely had time to react before Lucanus struck and he fell back, in shock from his sudden injury to his face. He could only watch helplessly as Lucanus approached, ready to finish him off. But before he could strike, Lucanus cried out and fell.

Tyrion saw Pod, the one who killed Lucanus, then heard the shouts and cheers from his men, something about a new army approaching, then everything went black.

* * *

When he finally came too, Tyrion was startled.

' _That's…that's not the ceiling I've gotten used to…'_ He thought to himself. _'I can't…This isn't the chambers of the Hand?'_

"My Lord?"

Tyrion started and looked around, finally realizing the truth. He was no longer in the chambers of the Hand, but in a dingy dark room, somewhere else in the castle. Bronn and Podrick were at his side. Slowly, awkwardly, he sat up, cringing at the linger pain in his face; he could only imagine the damage that had been done.

"What has happened, where am I?" He asked at once. "The battle…?"

Bronn smirked. "Oh, no worries there, we won…Thanks to your father turning up with his army…and the army of the Reach."

Tyrion sighed; he might have guessed, from the shouts he heard before passing out. So his father had been successful, the Reach had joined them.

"What, what else?"

Podrick sighed. "Your father has taken his post as Hand of the King, so, you were moved here my Lord, I think your father intends to…review everything you've done."

Tyrion supressed a groan, he might have guessed, he had it all but now he had lost it. All he could do now was wait and see what happened; especially since things had changed, what with the Tyrell's now allying themselves with the Iron Throne.

* * *

End of chapter and of Tyrion's storyline for this story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	68. Sansa V

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 67 of my crossover, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Sansa**

Sansa bit her lip as she made her way to the throne room; she could still hardly believe it, the battle was over, she had survived.

' _Thought I'm still a prisoner here in King's Landing and Joffrey is still on the throne.'_ She thought sadly.

All the same, she supposed it could have been worse. Letting out a slow calming breath she continued to the throne room.

All the while she told herself. _'I am still alive, I escaped those awful men and I am still…still in one piece. All thanks to Pod.'_

She smiled softly as she through of Tyrion's squire. He had kept his promise to her. She thought back to that moment. She had been terrified, waiting for something, anything to happen. She simply remained hidden in the darkness of that secured dwelling, praying. When she finally heard the door opening, her heart started hammering in her chest.

When she saw Pod she thought she would burst into tears.

' _He kept his promise, he came back for me, then he helped me even more.'_ She recalled. _'He helped me slip back unnoticed to my room and then I was able to pretend I had been there the whole time.'_

She smiled a little at her remembrance of that, but then schooled her features. It was a new day, a new chance for her to find herself being tormented, or frightened. She had reached the throne room at last.

Thankfully not much attention was paid to her as she slipped inside and made her way to what she hoped would be a discreet location to watch things unfold. As she did so, she looked around, there were many more people here than usual, some of which wore colours belonging to House Tyrell and their allies.

' _It's just like Pod said, House Tyrell came to King's Landing's aid, they've sided with the Lannisters.'_ She noted.

She bit her lip as she saw the familiar face of Ser Loras Tyrell, standing with two others, one a much older man she guessed was his father, Lord Mace Tyrell.

' _Then that means, she must be…'_ Sansa noted as she observed the third figure.

The third figure was a young woman, older than Sansa, but younger then Loras, she was very beautiful with chestnut brown hair that spilled elegantly down her shoulders and back. She looked warm and kind and Sansa knew with certainty that she had just laid eyes on the legendary beauty, Margaery Tyrell.

' _Why is she here, what is…?'_

Her thoughts were cut off however by the sounds of the fanfare and then the entrance of Tywin Lannister to the throne room. Sansa watched, wide-eyed as he walked purposefully towards the throne, she had heard about the man, but never seen him. The rumours didn't do him justice; his mere presence was terrifying to her.

He reached the throne and bowed calmly. Joffery stood, smirking and announced.

"All of King's Landing rise, welcome my grandfather, saviour of the city." He announced as the room applauded. "This victory has laid the groundwork for future ones and shown our might."

Tywin straightened and spoke. "Your Grace, this is but one victory and we cannot be certain of the future. Especially when our opponents are the likes of the Venatori and these…Red Templars."

Joffrey merely shook his head and continued anyway. "Now, Grandfather, as requested before, we bestow upon you the office of Hand of the King."

"I accept; there is much to be done and I intend to begin at once." Tywin replied blandly.

Joffrey nodded and then announced. "There is also the matter of rewarding our new allies. Lord Tyrell, after an unfortunate error in judgement, I am glad to see you and your family have come to their senses and have allied with us."

Sansa bit her lip, watching all this unfold, it was just as she feared. Tywin was Hand of the King now; he was certainly going to make things even harder for her family. She continued to watch as Mace Tyrell made his speeches and finally, after much discussion, the vacant spot in the Kingsguard was filled by Ser Loras.

' _He's ending all chances of him starting a family, at such a young age, why would he…?'_ She thought, startled.

But as surprising as that was, it was nothing compared to what happened next.

She watched in mounting horror as Lord Mace spoke again.

"Your Grace, we would be most honoured if you would accept our offer." He said with a smile.

Joffrey grinned. "I see no reason to refuse; this is certainly preferable, if…Lady Margaery, this is what you desire?"

Margaery smiled. "With all my heart, Your Grace."

"Then I accept, Lord Tyrell, from now on, my previous betrothal is ended and I shall marry Lady Margaery." Joffrey replied with obvious glee.

It was like a stone dropped in Sansa's belly; Joffrey had cast her aside, she was no longer betrothed to him. While she hated him, the betrothal had kept her safe but now. Now she was unprotected, a plain hostage, nothing more, worse than that, now there was nothing preventing _anyone_ from doing as they wished, they wouldn't anger their King by doing so, they would likely please him.

Her situation had just become much more precarious.

* * *

End of chapter and of Sansa's storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	69. Varric IV

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 68 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, she's in a very tight spot now.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, she's in such a tight spot, things aren't looking good.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Yeah, she's in a tight spot, well, that won't happen, she's too frightened to go near them. Well, he will be dealing with him politically but it is Tyrion who is going to be mainly seeing the Arishok next, due to the arrangement made.  
Guest: Well, they've just practically been confirmed as a pairing in this, so, we can only wait and see :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Varric**

Varric whistled to himself; mostly to see the annoyed look on Cassandra's face, as they travelled along the path. With the civil war the borders and harbours weren't as well watched as they usually were, so they were able to enter Orlais with little difficulty. Any time they were seen however, Cassandra was easily able to defuse any situation, thanks to her status as one of the Seekers of Truth and Right Hand of the Divine.

As a result they had relatively little trouble with reaching their destination, the Exalted Plains.

Finally Cassandra growled. "Are you quite finished Varric?"

He smirked. "You're too uptight Seeker; just relax, everything's gone well so far…"

"Which is a good sign that things are about to go wrong." She snarled. "If you weren't so conspicuous we'd be at the Exalted Plains already."

Varric laughed. "Oh please, not like I can help it; besides, you've easily got us through those…issues, right."

Cassandra merely snarled again but Varric knew better than to push it; so he stopped whistling. Finally however, they reached their destination, the Exalted Plains. It was a grassland region with a myriad of abandoned forts. It was part of the Dales, a part of Orlais that once belonged to the Elves before their second fall from grace. Seven hundred years ago the elven nation fell on these very fields.

The elven army was defeated by the combined forces assembled for the Exalted March called by the human Chantry, defending their land to the last breath. Then the settlement of Ville Montevelan was founded by one of the 'heroes' of the Exalted March, Sister Amity, and presided over by the allegedly elf-blooded Mayor Agur.

While Varric reflected on the place's history, known to him due to his storyteller role, he noticed they weren't alone. Somebody else was already there; a woman in her early thirties, she had medium length red hair and blue eyes, as well as pale skin and was clad in dark purple clothing, which included a hood which covered most of her hair. She was armed with a bow and a quiver full of arrows; she smiled lightly when she spotted them and stood up.

"Ah, Cassandra, you're here…I see you've brought Varric with you." She remarked.

Cassandra nodded. "Leliana, it's good to see you again. I hope we haven't made you wait too long."

Varric grinned. "Well, well, Sister Nightingale, I should have guessed you were the one Cassandra meant."

Leliana nodded in confirmation and then explained. "So, we're investigating…the return of Corypheus and if it has any connection to the strange happens Hawke was looking into, both here and the Western Approach?"

Varric smirked.

"That's a pretty accurate summary; Hawke and his friends are looking into the Western Approach, leaving us with the Exalted Plains." He replied.

Cassandra sighed. "So, knowing you Leliana, you've already done some scouting."

Leliana nodded and explained what she had found.

"We are going to be facing some opposition; it seems the civil war hasn't reached here in earnest." Leliana paused before adding. "But there are some people here; armed…They seem to be, Tevinter."

Varric and Cassandra shared a look; things were starting to look more complicated.

* * *

Varric shook his head; he might have guessed things would end up like this. He considered the field before him; they had been making a lengthy trek through the Exalted Plains, trying to find answers. They had managed to avoid the Tevinter forces, yet they needed some answers. They had found an encampment of the Tevinters and they were certain they would find answers there. But first, they had to deal with the guards.

' _To top it off, these Tevinters aren't alone…Those, Templars…'_ Varric thought to himself. _'They sound like the guys who attacked Bianca's workshops, and the Tevinters are, they're the ones I saw with Corypheus, taking the Lyrium from my shipment.'_

He raised his weapon, ready; Leliana was likely doing the same; that would the signal to begin. He took aim and fired, Leliana fired at the same time, killing two of the guards at once, with arrows to the head. Cassandra then emerged from her hiding place and fought the two remaining Tevinters; Varric looked for the last one, the Mage. Cassandra wasted no time, showing her skill and finished her targets easily.

Varric was worried when he failed to see the Mage, but Leliana did and fired, killing him instantly. They quickly regrouped.

Varric grinned. "Good eye Nightingale, and impressive as always Seeker."

Cassandra rolled her eyes, but Leliana merely smiled before quickly searching the camp.

"Well, here we go, take a look at this." She remarked, carrying several documents.

They quickly got to work, researching the documents.

* * *

Varric sighed as they continued their search, reaching the swamps in the North-East. They had just uncovered evidence that the groups present in the Exalted Plains were working together, the Tevinters were known as the Venatori, while the strange Templars were a splinter group known as the Red Templars.

Now they knew who their enemies were, but there were still so many questions. Those questions would have to wait however, for at that moment, they heard a roar. Being a Pentaghast and therefore from a clan that hunted the creatures, Cassandra knew that roar.

"Dragon, take cover!" She yelled.

They instantly found cover, Varric grit his teeth, trying to ignore the dampness from the swamp. They heard the crashing and soon the dragon landed, mere feet away from them.

' _Whoa…?'_ Was all Varric could think as he saw the dragon in all its magnificence.

It was huge, certainly a High Dragon, with purple scales with yellow scales along its rear legs and along its underside and a red membrane stretched along its wings. It had two curved horns and its eyes were dark, searching for prey.

Cassandra growled and spoke softly. "A Gamordan Stormrider; we better avoid it…move quietly now, over there."

Varric nodded and they moved, slowly, wary that the dragon might spot them and attack. But their luck held and they reached the destination Cassandra pointed out, a cave in which they took shelter.

Varric could scarcely believe their luck when they saw the cave was also being used by their enemies to store more documents.

"Well, well, we better make use of this treasure trove, don't you think?" He remarked.

Cassandra and Leliana were both in agreement and they got to work. What they found was surprising, not only where the Venatori and Red Templars working together, they reported to the same leader, someone known only as the Elder One. Varric couldn't deny he was worried when he heard this, it seemed there was something big going on here, he could only hope Hawke would find something more, like who this Elder One truly was.

* * *

End of chapter and of Varric's storyline, just one more chapter to go, Hawke's final chaper, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	70. Hawke V

**Dragons and Thrones: A Reborn Terror**

Chapter 69 of my crossover story, the final chapter of Hawke's storyline, the final chapter of the story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, well, here it is :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Hawke**

Finally recovering from the fight against the dragon, Hawke looked at those now gathered with him. He had come here with only Merrill and Isabela at his side, now he had met a strange Qunari called Iron Bull and his mercenary company, the Bull's Chargers. They seemed eager to help, so Hawke decided to bring them along, for now.

"Alright, now that the dragon is dealt with, I think we should get back to what we were doing." He remarked. "We need to find any clues as to what the Venatori were doing here."

Iron Bull quirked an eyebrow at that. "Venatori, that what those Vints here call themselves?"

Hawke nodded. "Yes, a Tevinter cult, determined to bring back the old Imperium, back to their glory days."

"Oh, we can't have that." Iron Bull replied sardonically. "They're bad enough as it is just now."

Hawke merely sighed and then Merrill spoke. "Hawke, I think Isabela has found something."

Hawke turned and saw Isabela, waving to them; she was standing amongst some stone pillars that were about the only feature on the landscape here. Some had been knocked over by the dragon. Curious, Hawke led the way and they soon caught up to where Isabela stood.

"Check this out, the dragon must have…forcibly unearthed this during the fight." She stated, gesturing behind her.

They all looked and found what looked like an ancient ruin, buried beneath the pillars, yet clearly, having been recently occupied.

The group shared a look before Iron Bull turned to his group, talking to his lieutenant.

"Krem, you boys hold the fort here, we'll see what's down there." He ordered.

"Understood chief." Krem replied at once.

Iron Bull grinned. "Oh and if you see another dragon, don't even think about hogging it for yourself, you call for me at once."

Krem just nodded, smiling lightly. "Whatever you say chief."

So, with the Chargers keeping watch outside, Hawke, Isabela, Merrill and Iron Bull dropped down into the ruins. Hawke used his magic to cast a small light for them to see by and they looked around, slowly making their way forwards.

"This place…it wasn't naturally formed, it was built, quite a long time ago." Merrill noted as they looked around.

Hawke nodded and soon found himself and Merrill walking together, leading the way. Without even needing to think about it, their hands reached out and linked, both smiled, enjoying the close contact. At the end of the moderately sized corridor, they reached a large chamber. Hawke used more magic and the light flew up to the roof and flared, illuminating the room.

"Well, well, we hit a treasure trove…" Isabela remarked with a smirk. "Of paper."

The room was stacked with documents and Hawke had a sudden gut feeling they'd found just what they were looking for.

Iron Bull scratched his chin and spoke up. "Could be information about those Venatori guys…Let's take a look."

Hawke agreed and soon they were searching thoroughly through all the documents they could get their hands on, and reach.

It took a long time, there was a lot to search through, most of what they found was either in code, or written in haste and nearly illegible.

Eventually however, Hawke noticed a pattern. _'This isn't good; it's not just the Venatori, or those others…the Red Templars. It's the Venatori_ and _the Red Templars.'_

They all spoke and shared the information as they found it, so it was clear to see, Merrill, Isabela and Iron Bull were just as worried and shocked by this information as he was. This whole time, these two armies had in fact been working together, shockingly with Grey Wardens and, some had even said, Darkspawn.

' _How can this possibly be, there's no way Warden's would work with Darkspawn, or Darkspawn with them.'_ He wondered, before realizing the one point that seemed to connect all of it. _'The Elder One, he is responsible for this, whoever he is, he has somehow gathered these groups together, for an unknown purpose.'_

When they finally finished, Hawke sighed.

"Well, one thing is clear, not only are all these groups working together, they work for the Elder One. Whoever this Elder One is, he's clearly amassed an army and a vast one at that." He stated.

The others nodded and Merrill then asked. "What about Corypheus, how is he involved?"

Hawke shook his head.

"I don't know; but he most certainly is connected to this, somehow." He replied.

They all lapsed into silence, worried and curious; unaware that they were about to get their answers, in the most brutal way possible.

They were considering their options when suddenly another voice broke in, one that chilled those that knew it to the bone.

"You are right, I am connected, in fact, I would say, I am the connection."

They all turned and Hawke felt as if he'd just been punched in the stomach. Standing there, towering over them and observing them with a look of surprisingly benign curiosity, was Corypheus.

"Y-You…" Hawke gasped.

Croypheus' eyes narrowed. "Hawke…It has been a long time, hasn't it. Since you 'killed' me. But yet, here I stand."

Hawke shook his head; everybody else was just stunned, unable to talk.

"But…How?" Hawke choked out.

A small half smile appeared on Corypheus' twisted face. "I have greater power, than any of you know."

With that he suddenly pulled out a strange orb from his pocket and with a blinding flash, unleashed its power. Hawke cried out, he wasn't the only one, in a matter of seconds; Corypheus had effectively paralyzed all four of them.

He then shook his head. "You delayed my return Hawke, you cost me precious time, hindered my plans. But you did not stop me, it was futile to even try and it still is. No matter what you do, you cannot win against me. Already I have an army, one powerful enough, to shake the very nations of Thedas, Westeros and Essos, to their core."

As he said that, two other figures emerged, one Hawke and the others recognized from Kirkwall, and the other, they knew by reputation, Samson and Calpernia.

Seeing the two standing there; realizing suddenly who they were, from the reports they had read, Hawke made a sudden and terrifying connection.

"Those two, the Red Templars and the Venatori…" He choked out through the pain. "That means, you're…"

Corypheus nodded. "Yes; you should have known the moment you freed me Hawke. I am beyond comprehension; I am destined for greatness, to be a God. All who see me, either bend, or break. Exalt the Elder One, the Will that is Corypheus!"

It was then Merrill spoke up. "You…We stopped you once, we'll do it again."

Corypheus merely shook his head.

"Empty threats, from an empty head. You cannot begin to understand my goal, the true power of what I seek. But in the end I will succeed and I will give these conjoined worlds, the God they deserve." He paused before adding, with relish. "Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the Gods, and it was…empty."

There was a deathly silence as Samson and Calpernia, both smirking, turned and left the room. Corypheus then stepped forwards.

"I wish to enjoy your suffering Hawke, to see your futile effort to stop me." He declared. "You shall live for now…Although, I will be taking, insurance, to make sure you continue to pursue me."

With that he cast another spell and Hawke heard the cry as she vanished before his eyes.

"MERRILL!"

Another smirk on his twisted face, Corypheus also turned and left, leaving the remaining three in the silence of the now dark chamber.

* * *

End of chapter, Hawke's storyline and of the overall story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, next up we face story 3, which I have split into two parts, things will pick up even more as certain events threaten to break families, allies, lovers, all the while the threat of Corypheus continues to grow.


End file.
